Total Drama Island: The Siblings Arrive
by AAA5241
Summary: The campers brothers and sisters will compete for 1 million dollars! Who's sibiling will walk away a millionaire? Find out here!
1. The Apps

Okay, I had the idea to write this story for a while so yea. If you are reading Another TDI Remake, I am working on it and will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Please PM me your camper, reviewed campers will be ingnored!

**I need Harold, Geoff, LeShawna, Owen, Katie, Sadie, Cody, and Noah!**

**Name:**

**Age (13-21):**

**Which camper are you related to?**

**Body:**

**Hair:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality: (please don't make an exact personality of a camper, you are their sibling, not their clone)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Phobias:**

**Talents:**

**Audition:**

**Why TDI?:**

Please **PM **me your app, reviewed apps will be ingnored! Check back often on who's left!


	2. The Campers Arrive

**OK, now it's up! Thanks for waiting, but my mom and school got in my way. A LOT! Now enjoy!**

**It's so incredulous to see that I don't own Total Drama Island!**

* * *

"Hello viewing world! Chris here, hosting Season 2 of the world's greatest reality show!"

"Last season, our 22 campers gave it their all and fought to the end. Now, their siblings will take their chance! With 25,000 dollars on the line, anything can happen! This is Total Drama Island: The Siblings Arrive!"

**Cue theme song!**

Chris's oh-so famous smile shone on the camera.

"Welcome back! It's time to meet our campers! There are a few more girls than guys. It seems that a lot of our former campers have some sisters."

Chris looked to see that the first camper had just arrived.

She was overweight and had black hair. She wore a gray jacket, a light blue T-shirt, dark jeans, and slip-on shoes.

"Lizzy! What's up!" Chris greeted Lizzy. "You're Sadie's sister, right?"

"The one and only." Lizzy replied as she went to the other end of the dock.

Chris looked to see the next camper arrive.

A boy, about fourteen, came onto the dock. He had medium length black hair and wore a black cargo vest over a blue T-shirt and jeans.

"Marion! Eva must be proud of you, dude!" Chris gave Marion a pat on the back.

Marion stumbled; adjusting has glasses and looked at Chris. He didn't say anything as he went to join Lizzy.

Another boat dropped off a girl this time. She had dark brown hair with a red streak on the left side and wore a green short-sleeved shirt, faded blue jeans, and black skater shoes.

"Hey Drasilla." Chris greeted Drasilla. "You're Courtney's sister, right?"

"Sure. Why not?" Drasilla replied as she went to join the others.

Another boat came and a boy stepped onto the dock. He had short, spiky brown hair and wore a jacket like Tyler's except in royal blue, jeans, and a baseball cap.

"It looks like Tyler's brother, Curtis, is here!" Chris introduced Curtis.

"What's up?" Curtis greeted the others. Lizzy waved, but they didn't say anything. Curtis shrugged as he went to the other end of the dock.

Another boat came and another boy stepped onto the dock. He had an open blue short-sleeved shirt revealing a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, black jeans, and square glasses. His shaggy brown hair blew in a slight breeze.

"Benny! Lindsay's brother! How's it going?" Chris greeted Benny. Benny looked at the campground behind Chris.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Marion looked at the camera with a bit of annoyance.

"Great. It's the bookworm. Can this place get any worse?"

* * *

Some of the camper's jaws dropped at the sight of the next camper. She had ling blonde hair and wore a baby blue tee, jeans, and white flip-flops.

"Ah! Beth's sister, Stacy! What's up?" Chris greeted Stacy. Stacy looked at the others who arrived before her and rolled her eyes.

The next boat came and went rather quickly. She was the shortest camper yet. She had curly brown hair and had on a yellow sundress.

"This is Ezekiel's sister, Molly." Chris introduced Molly. Molly looked at the scenery behind Chris.

"Is that a squirrel?" Molly asked, pointing at the campground. Marion and Drasilla slightly chuckled as Molly went to join the others.

Another boat came and a boy stepped onto the dock. He had very messy black hair and wore sandals, jeans, and a t-shirt that says "Do Not Disturb: Game in progress" a stick figure playing a video game under the lettering.

"This is Katie's brother, Mohan." Chris introduced Mohan. Mohan gave a small wave to the campers who arrived before him. Lizzy was the only person to return the wave as Mohan went to join the others.

Another boat dropped off a girl. She had skinny jeans, black converse, a blue spaghetti strap shirt, and a peace necklace in the shape of a heart. She also carried a skateboard in her hand.

"Hey! I'm Bridgette's sis, Ashley." She introduced herself. Chris smiled as she went to the other end of the dock.

"Well, let's see how Cody's brother comes; welcome **Kyle**!"

A tall boy stepped onto the dock. He had brown skater hair and wore a green soccer jersey and tan shorts.

"Hey, what's up?" **Kyle **greeted the others. Chris pushed him towards the others.

Once again, a boat came and went. Out of the boat came a boy with a red Mohawk and wore a green t-shirt with a hot dog on it, white Bermuda shorts, and a tae kwon do black belt.

"Harold's brother, Kyle! How's it going?" Chris greeted Kyle.

**A/N: Okay since we have 2 Kyle's, Cody brother Kyle will always be bolded and Harold's brother **Kyle **won't I'm hoping that you guys aren't confused yet.**

Kyle looked at the other constants on the other end of the dock. He went to stand between Marion and Lizzy. He then punched Curtis on the arm.

"Hey!" Curtis shouted at Kyle, rubbing his arm. Kyle quickly looked away; looking like her didn't do anything.

The next camper turned a few boys' heads. She had shoulder length burgundy hair in a ponytail. She had on a black halter top **(Yes, I do know fashion.)** blue tight jeans, running shoes, and a cowboy hat.

"Geoff's sister, Kelly. Nice to see ya." Chris gave Kelly a high-five.

The next camper had light blonde hair with rainbow streaks and wore a red sparkly gymnastics dress.

"Hey! It's Izzy's sister, Martha!" Chris greeted Martha.

"Whoa! This is so cool! I mean, Izzy told me about the camp but…" Chris pushed Martha towards the other end of the dock, plugging one of his ears.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Lizzy sat in the confessional with her arms crossed and smiled.

"Martha reminds me of my BFF back home. Oh, if you're watching this back home, hi Flo!" Lizzy waves to the camera.

* * *

The next camper stepped onto the dock with black hair, a violet shirt, and blue jeans. Chris eyed the snake tattoo on her arm.

"Gwen's sister, Samantha." Chris greeted her. Samantha looked at Chris and to the thirteen others that arrived before her. She shrugged and went to join the others.

"Our next camper is Justin's sister, Lena!"

A girl with brunette hair with a braided strand in the front stood on the dock. She had a green sweatshirt, dark jeans, and green flip-flops.

"Hello." Lena waved to the other campers. "And hello Chris!"

"Why are you saying 'hello' to me?" Chris asked. "Those guys over there are your competition." Lena smiled and went to join the others.

No sooner did Lena reach the other end of the dock, the next boat appeared.

"Now its Trent's brother, Max!"

A boy with dark blue and black hair stepped onto the dock. He had a red t-shirt, blue jeans, a hat with "TDI" on it, a Jude tattoo on his left arm, and a chocolate chip cookie tattoo on his right arm.

"How's it going?" Max greeted the others.

Just as Max went to join the others, the next boat arrived. He had brown neck length hair and wore a blue t-shirt inside a jacket with "Washington Space Museum" Printed on it.

"Hey guys. I'm Noah's brother, Jordan." He introduced himself as he walked to the other end of the dock.

A boat dropped off a girl this time with blonde hair, a red Canadian hockey jersey, blue jeans with the knees worn out, and sneakers.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island, Octavia." Chris greeted Owen's sister.

"Woo!" Octavia shouted and walked to the end of the dock.

The next camper was a bit tall, although she seemed to be a bit jumpy as she looked at the other campers. She had a light blue t-shirt that said "Music flies around me" denim shorts and a light blue hat on her head.

"Ah, LeShawna's sister, Shayla!" Nice to see you here, girl." Chris greeted her with a high-five.

"Nice." Shayla replied, looking at her watch as she went to join the others.

Some of the camper's jaws dropped at the sight of the girl who just arrived. She had a slightly curvy body with bright pink hair, a red midriff that has a cherry blossom as a design, white skinny jeans, red wedges, and a bracelet with cherry blossoms.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Drasilla sat in the confessional with her arms crossed, looking annoyed.

"Oh great. The pretty girl. I know that every boy's probably gonna be staring at her. Hopefully, Courtney told me wrong about them."

* * *

"Sakura, what's up?" Chris gave Sakura a high-five.

"Not much yet." Sakura replied with a smile.

"By the way, Sakura's sister is…"

Don't…you…say...it." Sakura said sternly, shaking her finger at Chris. Chris slightly cringed at Sakura's remark.

The next camper had blonde hair, a light red shirt, and brown pants.

"Duncan's sister, Edie! Welcome to camp!" Chris happily greeted the newcomer.

"You say that now." Drasilla remarked with a small smile. Molly slightly giggled at Drasilla's comment as Edie went to join the others.

"And now our final constant! Give a welcome to DJ's brother, Marco!" Chris announced the arrival of a boy with messy dreadlocks, a white basketball jersey with a red "10" on it and white shorts.

Marco walked to the end of the dock, eying the girls as he passed them.

"Alright you guys! Everyone to the end of the dock for the promo photo!" Despite the various responses from the campers, they went to the other end of the dock as Chris hopped onto the boat that brought Marco.

"Everybody ready? Say 'Wawankawa'!" Chris shouted, ready to take the picture.

"WAWANKAWA!" Chris took the picture, surprised that the dock didn't break. The campers stood up from their pose and then, the dock broke, seeing the campers into the water. Chris smiled; he knew that the Dock of Shame wouldn't let him down.

**Did you really think that I was gonna let you walk off the Dock of Shame dry? Oh well. But while you wait for the next chapter, please vote in my poll. The outcome will determine some of your challenges, but not all of them!**


	3. Just Before the First Challenge

**Huzzah! I hope you guys have been voting! Oh BTW, I don't own anything …except two of the campers. **

**Yo! I don't own Total Drama Island!**

The campers were sitting around the campfire pit, some were talking to other campers, some were looking out into space, and Lena was staring at Chris.

"Just like your brothers and sisters before you, all of you will be spending the next 8 weeks here at Camp Wawankawa."

Chris noticed that almost all the campers were ignoring him, except for Lena.

"And to whoever stays the longest will win one million dollars! Did you guys hear that?"

The campers instantly stopped their chatter and nodded happily since there was going to be one million dollars on the line.

"Now that's out of the way, we're gonna split you into two teams." Chris pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pants pocket. "If I call out your name, go over to the right."

"**Kyle**, Shayla, Ashley."

**Kyle** smiled as Shayla and Ashley went over to the right. Shayla turned around and looked at **Kyle**. **Kyle** winked at Shayla and Shayla slightly giggled.

"Drasilla, Lena, Kelly."

Drasilla smiled and shrugged as she walked over to the right. Kelly tapped Lena on the shoulder. Lena shook her head and headed over to the right with Ashley.

"Max, get over there dude!"

Max stood up and went to join the others. He looked at **Kyle **and scratched his head with a strange expression on his face.

"Mohan, Marion."

Marion gave a slight scowl as he walked with Mohan. Mohan pulled out a handheld videogame and started to play it, waiting among the rest.

"Curtis."

Curtis smiled slightly as he went to stand next to Mohan, leaning slightly to watch him play his videogame.

"Stacy."

Stacy stood and went to stand between Shayla and Ashley. **Kyle** winked at Stacy, but she rolled her eyes and looked the other way.

"You eleven are now known as…The Screaming Gophers!" Chris tossed the familiar Gopher flag to Marion. Marion smiled slightly at the sight of the gopher pictured on it.

"The rest of you, Kyle, Molly, Lizzy, Octavia, Marco, Sakura, Martha, Edie, Benny, Samantha, and Jordan." The other eleven went over to the left, giving off smiles, high-fives, eye-rolls, and everything else in between.

"All of you are now known as … The Killer Bass!" Chris tossed the red Killer Bass flag to Octavia.

"I'm a Bass! Awesome!" Octavia shouted excitingly.

"Okay campers! You all have one hour to unpack and I'll meet you guys in the Main Lodge!" Chris left as the campers went to their cabins.

524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241

In the Bass cabin, Octavia, Edie, and Lizzy were standing next to the bunk beds talking. Martha was hanging upside-down from the railing on the small porch and talking to no one in particular. Meanwhile, Molly and Benny were sitting on the cabin's wooden steps. Molly had pulled out a sketchpad and began to draw within the pages. Benny sat on the bottom step, reading a fantasy book. But, Kyle and Marco were standing in the back of the cabin, discussing on how to make Benny's time here terrible.

Kyle and Marco quickly headed to Benny's bunk; a dead fish was lying in Marco's palm.

"What are you two doing?" Jordan asked, looking from the boys, to the fish, and back to the boys.

"Ummmm." Marco replied nervously, hiding the dead fish behind his back. Jordan shook his head and went back to his upper bunk. Marco quickly handed the fish to Kyle and Kyle stuffed it into Benny's still packed suitcase. Both smiled a slightly evil smile, they couldn't wait to see Benny's expression.

**Confession Cam**

Kyle sat in the confession booth snickering. "That was worth it! Although we nearly got caught, it's gonna be priceless to see the dork's face!"

In the Gopher cabin, Max, Marion, and Mohan were sitting on a bunk, talking about a video game Mohan was playing. Ashley and Shayla were sitting on their bunks; Ashley was playing her guitar and Shayla was writing in a journal she pulled out of her suitcase. **Kyle** was kicking his soccer ball around, occasionally looking at Drasilla, Stacy, Lena, and Kelly, who were talking just outside the cabin.

"What do you guys think about **Kyle**?" Drasilla asked the other girls.

"I'm not sure about him." Stacy replied.

"Come on!' Drasilla playfully pushed Stacy." He so into you!"

"Yeah." Kelly replied smiling.

Just then, the camp loudspeaker came on.

"Campers!" Chris's voice boomed across the campground. "Meet me at the Main Lodge in five minutes. McClain out!"

Stacy, Lena, Kelly and Drasilla looked at each other as the made their way to the Main Lodge.

524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241

In the Main Lodge, most of the campers were sitting at their team's tables, waiting for the rest of them to arrive. Molly was sitting near a window, sketching in her book when Lizzy sat down next to her.

"What's up, Molly?" Lizzy asked. Molly turned and smiled slightly at Lizzy.

"Just doing a sketch." Molly replied quietly.

"I do some drawing, too." Lizzy said. "Want to see?" Molly nodded as Lizzy pulled out a folder of her own drawings.

524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241

Drasilla looked to see Curtis, Marion, and Mohan entering the Main Lodge.

"What have you guys been doing?" Drasilla asked Mohan.

Mohan became quiet and pulled out the videogame he had been playing.

"Whatever." Drasilla replied as Chris stepped into the Main Lodge.

"Welcome campers, to the Main Lodge!" Chris greeted them with an enthusiastic smile. Although, it wasn't enthusing anybody except Lena.

"When you guys are done eating, meet me at the amphitheatre to learn about your first challenge!" Chris turned and left, leaving the teens alone with Chef and his inedible camp food.

"What do you think the first challenge is gonna be?" Edie asked, looking into her bowl.

"I don't know." Octavia replied. She turned around and gave a thumbs-up to Chef. Chef rolled his eyes and ignored Octavia.

"It's probably gonna the weirdest thing we've ever done." Lizzy said.

The rest of the campers spent the time wondering what kind of challenge Chris had cooked up for them.

**Ok! If you have any romantic relationship for your camper, PM me! If you don't… I get to play Cupid. **

**Questions to ponder while you wait for the next chapter:**

**What will the first challenge be?**

**Who will be the first to walk the Dock of Shame?**

**Who will be screaming in terror for the first challenge?**

**See ya next chapter!**


	4. Hook, Line, and Screamer

**Alright! Chapter 3! Sorry for the wait! Now on with the first challenge!**

**You mean I don't own Total Drama Island?**

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

As the campers made their way to the amphitheatre as soon as the sun began to set on the campground. But Chris was nowhere to be found.

"Where did Chris go?" Shayla asked, scratching her head in confusion.

"I don't know." Ashley answered. She also seemed to be nervous about Chris's disappearance.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

**Kyle** sat in the confessional looking a little concerned. "Okay, when the host all of a sudden disappears on us. Why do I have the feeling something bad's gonna happen?"

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

All that was at the amphitheatre was a movie projector set between the two stands and a projector screen was sitting on the stage. After the twenty-two campers took a seat on the stands, the movie projector started up and began playing. The projector played a horror movie about an escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook terrorizing a group of teens in a small town.

"The psycho killer's going after them with a hacking chain saw! That's so awesome!" Drasilla said excitingly, she seemed to be getting a bit of a thrill out of the movie.

"Oh no!" Lena shouted, covering her eyes for a moment. Lena wasn't enjoying the movie like Drasilla was.

"No!" Kelly shouted, turning around. She was terrified of the movie and turned around so she couldn't see.

"I could do better than you, psycho man!" Kyle shouted at the projection screen. Molly slightly cowered away from Kyle. His bragging was making Molly feel uneasy since he started at the beginning of the movie.

"Hey! Couple in the car!" Martha shouted. "Stop making out and get out of there!" Martha was smiling in a slightly maniacal way as she watched with excitement.

"Those two are so dead!" Lizzy said. But she quickly jumped back as the girl of the couple screamed a horrifying scream.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Edie sat in the confessional smiling. "You never see horror movies like this anymore."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"Oh no!" Marion shouted. "He slashed the car!"

"Their gonna be part of the blood fest!" Drasilla said her smile wide.

"Here it comes!" Octavia shouted. As the psycho killer slashed the couple, most of the campers began to shout about how gross it all was, but some of them were smiling.

"He's running back into the woods! He's getting away!" Edie shouted as the killer made his getaway. "Sweet ending! There's nothing like a good horror movie!"

"I'm not sure about that." Stacy said to Edie. Edie rolled her eyes at Stacy.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

"Not all of us like horror movies, ya know." Stacy said with her arms folded.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"Come on." **Kyle** said to the girls. "It wasn't that bad of a movie." He gently nudged Stacy as he spoke.

"Yeah. There wasn't a lot of slashing." Marion agreed with **Kyle** and smiled at Kelly. Mohan looked at Marion and **Kyle, **but shrugged his shoulders and started playing his videogame once again.

"Still." Stacy said nervously. "I don't like scary movies."

"What do you hate about them?" Marco asked her. "Is it because everyone meets a horrible death? Or the psycho killer with the hook?" Kyle appeared from behind Stacy any yelled in an attempt to scare her. Stacy screamed and turned to see Kyle laughing. She quickly slapped his across the face for scaring her.

"Come on!" Marion shouted in protest. "Didn't Chris say that he was gonna tell us about our challenge when we got here?"

"Yeah." Lena answered, looking concerned. "Where did Chris go?" She turned to see a figure on the Dock of Shame, loading up a bunch of bags into the boat. Lena and the rest of the campers headed towards the dock to see what was going on.

"Hey Chef!" Sakura shouted when they got to the dock. "What's going on?"

Chef didn't give an answer; he just looked at them with a scared look on his face. Chef hurried into the boat and took off seeing that Chris was in the boat too. It quickly left the dock, leaving some of the campers with confused looks on their faces.

"Hey!" Shayla shouted, picking up a bag that was sitting on the dock. "You forgot this!" After Shayla picked it up, a newspaper fell out.

"What does it say?" **Kyle** asked, looking into the paper with Shayla.

"It says _Escaped Psycho Killer on the loose. Be on the lookout for a man wearing a hockey mask, a hook for his left hand, and wielding a chainsaw._" Shayla had a hint of fear as she read the newspaper.

"It's a psycho on the loose!" Martha shouted, smiling devilishly.

"Martha! You're not helping!" Lizzy shouted at Martha. Martha shrugged her shoulders and kept on smiling.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Lizzy looked pretty mad in the confessional. "Why is Martha getting excited about an escaped psycho killer? I know that Izzy is her sister, but seriously, I thing she may need to take a chill pill."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"Why do I feel like I've seen this before?" Jordan asked. "It seems to be just a big trick."

"He may be right." Benny said.

"Oh, yeah?" Shyla challenged Marco and Jordan. She dug into the bag and pulled out something. "If Chris was pulling a joke on us, would he leave behind his mirror and hair gel?" She showed them to everyone. Most of the campers hey looked at Shalya with shock.

"That's all the convincing I need." **Kyle **said, placing his hand on Stacy's shoulder.

"Well, I say we should come up with a plan, challenge or not." Kelly suggested to the others.

"She's right." Marion agreed. "Let's go back to the amphitheatre." The campers began to head back to the amphitheatre, well almost everyone.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Samantha, Lena, and Mohan stayed on the dock as the rest of the campers left.

"I can't believe Chris left us like that!" Lena shouted, placing her face into her palms.

"Get a hold of yourself, Lena!" Samantha shouted, shaking Lena. "I don't like this any more than you do." Lena seemed to be a bit surprised, seeing that Samantha did that.

"Okay." Lena said, she became a bit quiet though, but she seemed to be okay.

The trio started walking back to camp, but Mohan stopped, he looked around very quickly.

"Did you guys hear that?" Mohan asked the girls.

"No." Samantha replied. Lena just shook her head. Mohan shrugged as they started to head to the campground, but when they stepped off the dock, all three of them stopped.

"Okay, now I heard something." Lena said fearfully. "I think it came from the Main Lodge." The trio slowly headed towards the Main Lodge, they were about five feet away when someone tapped Lena on her shoulder.

"What do you want, Samantha?" Lena asked.

"What are you talking about?" Samantha questioned. Lena turned around to see a man standing behind her. He had on a hockey mask, a hook, and he was carrying a chainsaw…

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Back at the amphitheatre, the other campers sat on the stands, none of them saying much; but as time went on, the campers began to leave until Kelly, Martha, Sakura, Jordan, and Marco were left.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Marco asked the others.

"It's just a stupid joke Chris cooked up." Jordan said in an annoyed tone. Benny nodded in agreement with Jordan about the matter.

"Stop saying that this is a prank!" Sakura shouted. "Do you really think that a newspaper about a killer would lie about it?"

"Probably." Benny replied. "Anyone can make a simple newspaper, you know." Sakura let out a grunt in frustration.

"If any of you guys need me, I'm going for a walk." Sakura walked away from the group and headed toward the campground.

"Nice job, guys." Marco said. "She's probably gonna die, isn't she?"

"Probably." Benny answered. "The number one rule in horror, never go off alone."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

In the Bass Cabin; Kyle, Edie, Octavia, and Molly were standing in the cabin. Most of them were wondering about the psycho killer and if he really was on the campground or not.

"I'm pretty sure about it." Edie said, crossing her arms.

"I don't know." Kyle said. "It all might be staged."

"Come on." Octavia said. "Owen told me that something like this happened when he was on the island, and a real psycho killer with a chainsaw came to the camp."

"Really?" Molly asked; she was a little scared about a real killer walking around the campground. Octavia nodded and noticed Molly's expression.

"He didn't have to deal with the killer, though." Octavia said quickly. Just then, they heard a scream coming from the campground, and all of them began to look towards the door.

"Did you hear that?" Kyle asked. The others nodded quickly.

"I'm going to see what it is." Octavia said. "Anyone want to come with me?" For a minute, the rest of the group was silent.

"I'll go with you." Edie said, slightly raising her hand. Edie and Octavia headed outside to investigate, while Kyle and Molly stayed behind in the cabin.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415124251425142514**

Down in the Gopher cabin, Ashley, Drasilla, Marion and **Kyle** were lazing around. They had been pretty quiet, until a scream broke out from the campground.

"What was that?" Drasilla asked.

"I don't know." Marion answered quickly.

"Should we go check it out?" Ashley asked with slight curiosity

"And have a psycho man try to kill us? No way!" **Kyle** replied quickly.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a look." Drasilla made her way to the cabin door.

"I'll go with you." Marion said. "If there is a killer out there, we'd be better off if two of us go." Drasilla nodded as they headed out to the campground.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

At the campfire pit, the rest of the campers, Stacy, Shayla, Curtis, Max, and Lizzy were talking about the psycho killer.

"How long do you think it will be until the psycho killer finds us?" Shayla asked the group.

"A few hours, give or take." Lizzy joked. The two smiled, but Curtis looked at it differently.

"Fine, if the killer comes, he can kill you two first." Curtis said to the girls.

"Hey!" Shalya said, putting her hands up in defense. "We were just kidding around, okay?"

"But could you cut it out please?" Stacy asked, slightly glaring at them.

Lizzy and Shayla became quiet after that. The group sat in silence, until a scream came from the campground.

"What was that?" Max asked, looking towards the campground.

"Not sure." Stacy answered. "Who would scream like that at this time on night?"

"Beats me." Curtis replied. The group looked in the direction once more.

"I'm going to find out." Shayla said, getting up from her black of wood.

"Wait up." Lizzy said. "I'm coming too." The two girls left the group and headed to the campground.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Mohan, Lena, and Samantha had been running through the woods, the psycho killer not that far behind them.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Samantha shouted as they ran.

""I don't know!" Lena shouted in reply. The trio kept on running through the woods, all of them hoping not to become a victim of the psycho killer. Just then, Lena tripped on a tree root, landing hard on the dirt.

"Lena!" Samantha shouted, running back to help Lena. Lena and Samantha desperately tried to free Lena's foot from the tree root. Now the psycho killer was now standing next to the girls, chainsaw raised high.

Mohan heard the girls scream in terror, but he kept on running. He kept on until he saw what looked like a large tent. Mohan ran inside to see Chris sitting on a swivel chair, looking up at a bunch of screens.

"Chris!" Mohan shouted. "There's a psycho killer after us! He's got a chainsaw and…" Mohan looked up to see the psycho killer carrying Samantha and Lena by the back of their shirts in his hooked hand.

"There he is!" He pointed at the screen. A second later, the psycho killer appeared in the tent. Mohan's eyes went wide and he began to scream.

"Mohan!" Chris shouted. "It's okay! It's just Chef!" Chef pulled his hockey mask off, revealing his face. Samantha gave Chris a Look as Lena ran over to him and hugged him.

"Oh, I'm so glad you didn't leave us!" Lena said happily as she hugged him.

"Okay Lens. Let go of me." Chris said and Lena released him from her hug. "Well, since you guys are here, your challenge was to watch a scary movie and then see if you can survive one." Chris smiled, but all the three campers did was give him strange looks. Chef pulled his hockey mask back over his face and left the tent to go scare the other campers.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Sakura walked over towards the campground, thinking about what Jordan had said back at the amphitheatre.

"That Jordan…" Sakura kicked up a bit of dirt. She looked ahead of her to see two girls talking nearby. It was Octavia and Edie.

"Hey!" Octavia shouted. Sakura ran over to where Octavia and Edie were standing.

"Glad to see you guys." Sakura said, relieved.

"Where were you?" Edie asked.

"I was at the amphitheatre." Sakura replied. "Where were you two?"

"We heard "We were chilling out in the cabin, but if you didn't hear the scream, then why did you come out here?"

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Shayla and Lizzy had looked around the campground, but there was no sign of something or someone that would cause the scream.

"What do you think would make a scream like that?" Shayla asked.

"It's probably another camper trying to scare us after the movie." Lizzy replied. "Come on, we need to look around the Communal Washroom."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Drasilla and Marion were standing behind their cabin, the duo smiling at each other.

"Ready?" Drasilla asked. Marion nodded. "When I say 'three', scream as loud as you can. Then run into the woods so they won't know it's us, okay?"

"You got it." Marion nodded. They crouched down, ready to run.

"Okay, one…two…" Drasilla and Mohan looked to see if any of the other campers were nearby. Marion noticed a figure heading towards them. He had a hockey mask and a chainsaw in his right hand…

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Edie, Sakura, and Octavia started to head back to the Bass Cabin.

"Well I guess why you would want to get away." Edie said. Sakura had told Octavia and Edie about what had happened at the amphitheatre after they had left the dock. Now they were in front of the Main Lodge.

"Well, I gotta go." Octavia said, motioning her head toward the Communal Washroom. "Would you guys keep and eye out for the killer if I go?"

"I'm going to head back. I'll see you guys later." Sakura, Edie, and Octavia headed off to where they needed to go.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Drasilla and Marion opened their eyes to find themselves in a tent, where Chris, Lena, Samantha, and Mohan were waiting.

"Hey guys!" Chris greeted them.

"What happened?" Marion asked.

"You guys were killed by the fake killer." Samantha told them as the fake psycho killer left the tent.

"Who's' the killer then?" Drasilla asked.

"It's just Chef." Chris told them. "But you two now get to watch his scare the other campers." They looked up to the screens.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Back in the Gopher cabin, **Kyle** and Ashley were sitting on the bunk bead, waiting for Drasilla and Marion.

"What would take them so long?" **Kyle **asked.

"No clue." Ashley said. She looked towards the door, concerned about Marion and Drasilla.

"Don't worry babe." **Kyle **placed his hand on her shoulder. "They'll be back before you know it." Ashley took his hand off her shoulder.

"I hope you're right."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

In the Bass cabin, Kyle was getting impatient, while Molly sat quietly on her bunk bed.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Kyle asked Molly in a slightly aggressive tone. Molly just shook her head no. Kyle got up and punched Molly's arm. Then he left the cabin.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Molly sat in the Confessional, rubbing her arm, "I don't like Kyle." She whispered.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Shayla and Lizzy had been waiting around the campground, still looking for who made the scream.

"We've looked around the whole campground and we haven't seen anyone around." Shayla said in slight disappointment. "Let's just go back to the campfire pit."

"We only need to check the Communal Washroom and then we can head back to the campfire pit." Lizzy replied. Shayla shrugged and they headed to the Communal Washroom.

"Hey! Look!" Shayla pointed to some footprints that were left in the dirt. They were a bit big to be any of their fellow campers. As Lizzy bent down to take a closer look, Shayla heard something.

Shayla turned around to see the psycho killer! Shayla pocked Lizzy. Lizzy looked to see the psycho killer too.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

In the tent, Chris and the other "killed" campers saw Chef bring in Shayla and Lizzy, then leave the tent.

"That was the worst I've seen yet." Chris told the girls.

"It's not our fault about the killer." Lizzy told Chris, crossing her arms.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Back at the amphitheatre, Sakura came back to join the others once more.

"Well?" Benny asked.

"Well what?" Sakura asked in reply.

"Aren't you going to apologize to Jordan?" Jordan looked at Sakura with a slight glare.

"No!" Sakura half-shouted. "I won't!" Sakura turned to see that the group was smaller than she remembered.

"Where's Martha and Marco?" Sakura asked.

"Martha left not that long ago after you did." Kelly replied. "And Marco went to get something to eat." Kelly shook her head.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Octavia and Edie were standing in front of the Communal Washroom.

"You won't leave me, right?" Octavia asked Edie.

"Don't worry." Edie replied. "I'm not going anywhere." Octavia went into the washroom, and Edie leaned back to the wall to wait for Octavia.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Back in the tent, Chris saw Edie leaning back against the wall. Chris smiled to the camera.

"Cue the ice cream truck." He said to the camera.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Edie heard the familiar music from an ice cream truck. Edie knocked on the door.

"Hey, Octavia! You better hurry up in there! There's and ice cream truck going around the campground!"

"Really?" Octavia's voice came from inside.

"I'm hearing it now!" Edie replied. Then came the sound of a flushing toilet and Octavia opened the door, looking excited.

"Let's go find it!" Octavia said excitingly and they headed off to go look for the ice cream truck.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

In the Bass cabin, **Kyle** and Ashley heard the sound of an ice cream truck coming from outside.

"Is that an ice cream truck?" Ashley asked.

"I think so." **Kyle **replied.

"But why would an ice cream truck be here?" Ashley questioned.

"Let's go find out." **Kyle **said, getting up.

"No, you can go." Ashley shook her head. "I'm going to stay here." **Kyle **left the cabin.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Down at the campground, Kyle was standing son the small cabin porch.

"What is up with Molly?" he asked himself. "She needs to get a hold of herself."

Kyle walked off to the dock. When he got there, he looked at the moon, then at the campground.

"I don't know how Harold got me into this." Kyle said to himself. He heard the sound of someone walking on the dock. "Whoever it is, cut it…" he turned around to see the psycho killer standing right behind him. Kyle gave him a look of determination.

"Bring it on, psycho man!" Kyle said, motioning with his hand for the psycho to bring it. The psycho raised his saw and tried to slash Kyle, but he quickly got out of the way. He had a slightly fearful look on his face.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Later, Kyle was in the tent with Chris and the other campers with a small smile on his face.

"I still could've taken him down." Kyle told the others.

"Sure Kyle." Shayla said to Kyle. Kyle quickly punched Shayla's arm.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Marco headed over to the Main Lodge. He started to get hungry, and since Chris and Chef weren't around, he figured that it was the perfect opportunity to grab some food that was actually edible.

Marco went into the Mail Lodge as quietly as he could. When he came through the doorway, the door quickly shut, leaving Marco in complete darkness. Marco's eyes went wide, but he headed to the kitchen. He came into the kitchen to find a plate of hot brownies.

"Oh yeah." Marco said and picked up the plate. Then he heard someone whispering.

"Marco… Marco… Marco… the brownies… the brownies …the brownies … Marco … Marco … Marco…"

Marco quickly headed to the door to leave. But when he opened the door, the psycho killer stood in the doorway, blocking his exit. Marco backed away as far as he could until the wall stopped him.

A short while later, Marco was in the tent with Chris and the other "killed" campers.

"I honestly didn't see that coming." Marco said, eating a brownie.

"Even though you did get slashed," Chris told Marco. "you do get points for picking up these brownies." The other campers nodes as some of them grabbed a brownie.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Kyle **walked onto the campground with a slightly confused look on his face.

"What would an ice cream truck be doing on Total Drama Island?" **Kyle** asked himself as he headed into the woods.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Molly sat in the Bass cabin, looking through the drawings she had made earlier that day, when she heard the door open. Molly looked to see the psycho killer coming for her! She began to scream.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

In the tent, Molly sat with her arms wrapped around her book, a look of terror on her face.

"I wasn't expecting Chef to look in the cabin." Chris said, looking up at the screens. "And it looks like our friends Edie and Octavia are up next!"

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

The psycho killer was walking behind Edie and Octavia. The girls were still looking for the ice cream truck. Octavia turned around and looked at the psycho killer.

"Hey, have you seen an ice cream truck anywhere?" Octavia asked. The psycho killer nodded his head. "Okay then." Octavia turned back around, then stopped and tapped Edie's shoulder.

Both girls turned around and began to scream.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

This continued on at the on campground until only Ashley, Martha, and Max were the only campers left.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Martha had been skipping around in the woods, singing in a loud tone.

"Won't you take me to … FUNKYTOWN!! WON'T YOU TAKE ME TO … FUNKYTOWN!!" Martha sang. She kept on singing and skipping until she spotted a tent in the distance. She headed over to see what was going on. Martha stepped inside to find the other campers and Chris looking at some screens.

"Hi guys!" Martha said excitingly. "What are you guys doing here?"

"How did you get here, Martha?" Chris asked.

"I saw the tent and came over to look." Some of the Bass gave her a Look as Chris smiled.

"Well, that's it then." Chris said to the twenty campers. "The Screaming Gophers win!"

The Gophers began to cheer and high-five each other with victory.

"Now we can go back to camp." Chris told them and the campers started heading back to the campground.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Max was still sitting at the campfire pit, drawing a bunch of doodles in the dirt when Chris and the other campers came to the campfire pit.

"Congrats Max!" Chris told him. Max looked at Chris with slight surprise.

"For what?" Max asked. Before Chris could tell him, they heard a scream.

"What was that?" They knew that it wasn't Chef. He had come with the group. Edie, Octavia, Lizzy, and Shayla ran over to see what was wrong.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Prior to the scream…

Ashley sat on the bunk, she was a bit worried about the other campers who already left the cabin. She then heard someone coming up the cabin steps.

"Did you see anything?' she asked as the door opened. But it wasn't any of the campers at the door. It was the psycho killer! Ashley stepped back and began to scream.

Edie, Octavia, Lizzy, and Shayla burst into the cabin to see Ashley and the psycho killer.

"Hey!" the psycho killer said to the girls. Then the psycho killer took off the hockey mask and revealed a girl's face! She smiled at the campers and put down the chainsaw.

"Who are you?" Lizzy asked.

"I'm an intern." she replied. The intern looked at the girls with a disapproving look. "I'm gonna go now.: With that, the intern left, leaving the girls with confused looks on their faces.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

The Killer Bass were sitting at the campfire pit, some with angry looks, a few were still scared, and some were just being themselves.

Chris stepped out, marshmallow tray in hand.

"At any other camp, marshmallows are the sugary treat that many campers enjoy. Here, they represent life, no treat means that you're out of the contest. And you can't come back."

"EVER!"

None of the campers reacted to Chris's speech. Chris rolled his eyes and picked up a marshmallow.

"When I call out your name, come up and claim your marshmallow."

"The first marshmallow goes to Kyle."

"I'd knew that I'd get one." Kyle bragged and picked up his marshmallow.

"Molly, Lizzy"

The girls exchanged smiles and went to grab their marshmallows.

"Octavia, Marco, you two are safe as well."

Marco stood up, and pocketed his marshmallow. Octavia ate hers with a smile.

"Sakura, Edie, Benny."

The trio each grabbed their marshmallows.

"Samantha."

Samantha got up and took her treat. Only Jordan and Martha were without a marshmallow.

"Martha, Jordan, this is the final marshmallow of the evening."

Martha smiled and Jordan looked a bit nervous.

The last marshmallow goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Martha."

Martha smiled still and ate her treat.

"Sorry Jordan, but it's your time to go."

Jordan walked down the dock, climbed onto the Boat of Losers, and waved goodbye to Wawanakwa and a chance of winning.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Sorry silentsongofthenight** **but Jordan, Noah's brother, in now eliminated.**

**If your character is in a relationship, I promise I will get it going in the next chapter!**

**Questions to mess your mind**

**Will the Gophers continue to win?**

**What was with the intern?**

**Lastly, who's going to be capturing victory in the next challenge?**

**See you next chapter!**


	5. Capture The Flag

**Huzzah! The second challenge! Don't worry, this challenge is one of my own.**

**You mean I don't own Total Drama Island? I only own two of the campers.**

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Chris stood on the Dock of Shame, smiling his famous smile to the camera.

"Last time on TDI: The Siblings Arrive! The brothers and sisters of our Season 1 campers came to the island, hoping to win more! After we separated them into the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass, we put them with their first challenge."

"Ten we had our campers watch a horror movie and have our fake psycho killer terrorize the campers. In the end, the Screaming Gophers were able to come out victorious.

"At the campfire ceremony, it was Noah's brother, Jordan to be the first to walk down the Dock of Shame."

"Who will be the next winner? Who will be the next loser? And how many people are actually reading this? Find out on … Total … Drama … Island!"

**Cue theme song!**

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Benny went to his bunk and began to search his suitcase. He was looking for another book to read. He had finished the one he had during the challenge the night before.

"Gross!" Benny shouted, pulling out a dead fish from his suitcase. Kyle and Marco began to laugh, their prank was a success.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

The camp loudspeaker came on.

"Campers!" Chris's voice called through the camp. "Are you ready for today's challenge? Meet me at the campfire pit in five minutes."

When the campers gathered at the campfire pit, they just looked at Chris, most with bored looks on their faces.

"Are you ready for today's challenge?" Chris asked the campers. None of them gave an answer, but Chris continued on.

"Today, we're going to play capture the flag." Chris held up a paintball gun. Mohan, Marion, and Shayla smiled.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Shayla sat in the confessional, looking excited.

"Capture the flag? Can they really make this any easier?"

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"I'll announce the teams once we get into the woods." Chris told them and they followed him into the forests of Wawanakwa. During the walk, some of the campers began to talk amongst themselves.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"Whatever we have to do, I know that I can do it without much effort." Kyle told Samantha as they walked through the woods. Samantha rolled her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Why are you telling me that doing this will be so easy?" Samantha asked Kyle.

"Because, you should know babe." Kyle replied. Samantha rolled her eyes again, but she smiled as she did so. They spent the rest of the walk in silence.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Once they reached a clearing, they stopped and separated into their teams after they stopped walking.

"For today's challenge, you guys are going to be split into two groups, Capturers and Flags. The Capturers for the Gophers are Mohan, Drasilla, Lena, Marion, Max, and Curtis. Locked and loaded with Gopher green paint." Chris tossed them some blue paintball guns.

"For the Bass, the Capturers are, Kyle, Lizzy, Marco, Edie, and Samantha. You guys will be shooting with blue paint." Chris tossed them bright green paintball guns this time. "You also get to wear these awesome goggles, and awesome caps." He tossed them the green caps to the Gophers and red caps to the Bass.

"If they get paintball guns, what do the rest of us get?" Ashley asked. Chris gave her a sly smile.

"The rest of you get to be flags." Chris said to the teams. Some of them looked a little bit nervous.

"Here are the flags you get to wear." Chris showed what it was. It looked like a small flag of their team with backpack-like straps stuck on the pole..

"I don't wanna wear it." Molly said quietly, but Chris did not hear her.

"If you take these off, your team is disqualified." Chris said, tossing them their goggles and flags to wear. "Flags, you all get a fifteen minute head start into the woods, when time is up, the Capturers you can go into the woods to try and find flags of your opposing team." Those who were flags seemed to be nervous.

"Okay, Flags, you head out into the woods. Remember, you have a fifteen minute head start." With that, those who had flags headed into the woods.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

The Killer Bass walked through the woods as one large group in the woods.

"What do you think's gonna happen to us?" Octavia asked the others.

"Their gonna capture us, Octavia." Benny sarcastically replied. "Why do you think their called 'Capturers'?" Octavia smiled, but she gave no reply.

"I'm bored." Martha said. "I'm going another way." Martha skipped off away from the group.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

The Gophers were just as nervous as the Bass as they walked through the woods.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

**Kyle **sat in the confessional cam, looking slightly laid-back.

"Yeah, I was a bit nervous about being a flag, but I figured that if we got all of us looking up, it may not be so bad when the Capturers come out."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"How much longer do you think we have?" Ashley asked, stumbling on a tree root.

"I don't know." **Kyle **replied. "We probably have a few more minutes until Chris lets them after us."

"I don't know what you guys are planning, but I'm gone." Shayla walked away from the group.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

The campground speaker came on near where the Capturers were standing around.

"Alright Flags, your fifteen minutes is up! Capturers, head on into the woods. Game on!" All of the Capturers became excited, except for Lena.

"What's wrong, Lena?" Mohan asked, slightly nervous.

"I don't know about this." Lena replied, looking at her paintball gun.

"Don't worry, Lena." Max said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You can hang with one of us." They went into the woods, hoping to find the members of the other team.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Kyle quickly became bored of searching for the Gopher flags to capture.

"Where's a stupid Gopher when you need one?" he asked aloud, still walking. He then heard someone else walking through the woods. Kyle hid quickly to surprise the unsuspecting person with a one man ambush.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Drasilla walked through the woods, hoping to chase down a member of the Bass. But she got bored with searching too.

"I know how I can have some fun." Drasilla said to herself. "Instead of finding the Bass, I'm gonna look for Chris! He'll never see it comin'!" She turned and headed her way to the campground to get a shot at Chris.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Marco and Lizzy were going through the woods together to find the Gophers, but they were tired of walking.

"Oh, great. We just went in a giant circle." Marco complained.

"Then let's go another way. Except a giant circle." Lizzy replied calmly. They kept on going forward, when they heard someone shouting. Marco and Lizzy ran towards the shout as fast as they could.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Marion and Max were heading through a clearing when they heard someone walking nearby.

"Shhhhhhh!" Marion quieted Max. "We can sneak up on them and take them by surprise." Max nodded, and they tip-toed their way to their unsuspecting prey and began to attack.

"Hey! Shayla shouted. "Stop shooting me!" Marion and Max stopped shooting to see Shayla, who was now covered in green paint.

"Didn't you guys see my flag?" she asked. Mohan nodded. "Oy. Now, can you guys find some Bass to shoot?" Shayla walked away, paint still dripping off her.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Kyle didn't really care as to who he was walking by, flag or not, he was going to get them. He stepped out of his hiding place and fired his paintball gun.

"Ow!" Drasilla shouted, seeing the blue paint stain on her green shirt. "Who shot me? I'm not a flag, you know!" Drasilla looked to see who shot her.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Molly and Octavia stopped at a clearing to take a small rest before they continued on.

"Are you okay, Molly?" Octavia asked.

"I'm okay." Molly replied. She looked and sighed happily. When all of a sudden, Edie and Samantha sprang out of the bushes, ready to fire.

"Whoa!" Octavia shouted.

"Oh!" Edie said in slight surprise. "We thought you guys were Gophers."

"Oh no." Octavia replied. "We really haven't seen anybody since we split up from the rest of the team. " Edie and Samantha left, leaving Octavia and Molly alone once more.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Mohan was still walking around with his paintball gun, quickly looking for flag to shoot.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Mohan sat in the confessional cam smiling. "Even thought this isn't virtual, it seems to be like fun. Besides, I can use my skills in this challenge."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"Ow!" someone shouted. "Who shot me?" Mohan looked to see Drasilla looking at a bright blue paint spot on her shirt. Drasilla saw Mohan approaching her, holding onto his paintball gun.

"You shot me?" Drasilla questioned Mohan.

"No." Mohan replied. "I only heard you shout, so I came over to see what was going…Hey!" Mohan was shot where the stick man was on his shirt.

"Who did that?" Mohan asked, then he saw Kyle emerging from the bushes.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Stacy and Kyle had been walking through the woods for the past while. Fortunately, they haven't seen any Capturers go after them since the game began.

"Hey Stacy, if any of the Bass try to shoot us, I'll cover you." Kyle said to Stacy. Stacy turned and smiled sweetly. **Kyle** held onto Stacy's hand, which made Stacy begin to blush as they walked on.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Curtis was quickly walking and trying to find someone.

"All I've seen so far was Marco and Lizzy. When am I going to shoot someone?" He looked to see Molly and Octavia talking to each other in the clearing. "Hey guys."

"Hey Curtis!" Octavia shouted happily.

"Isn't he supposed to shoot us?" Molly asked Octavia quietly. "He's on the Gophers, you know."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Shayla walked through the woods, looking pretty upset.

"I can't believe Man and Marion shot me. It was kinda fun though." she walked on, unaware of who was listening to her.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"Hi Octavia." Curtis said. He didn't notice Molly's slightly shocked look. "Heve you seen anybody since the game started?"

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Molly sat in the Confessional cam, looking confused.

"Curtis is on the other team. But why is he talking to Octavia if she's with me?"

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"Me and Molly have seen a few members, but not much." Octavia replied to Curtis.

"You know Octavia, you look really pretty with those glasses on." Curtis said casually.

"I like them." Octavia replied, adjusting them. "I think they look cool."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Marco and Lizzy were listening to someone talking; the voice was coming towards them.

"Who is it?" Lizzy asked.

"It's Shayla." Marco replied quietly. "We can get her." They crouched behind a bush, Marco counting to three with his fingers. When he got to three, they popped out and began to shoot Shayla.

"Ahhh!" Shayla shouted as they shot her.

"This is fun!" Lizzy shouted to Marco as they fired. Then, the camp loudspeaker came on.

"Alright campers! Game over! Time to show me yourselves and declare a winner!" Shayla looked down at her paint covered self.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

After the campers got back to the campground, Chris looked at them with an odd look.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this to happen." Chris said as he looked at the campers. "Since Shayla is the only one who has any paint…" Mohan and Drasilla showed Chris their marks."

"Okay make that Shayla, Mohan, and Drasilla, And since their all on the same team, the Killer Bass win!" The Bass began to cheer and give each other high-fives. The Gophers hung their heads in disappointment.

"Screaming Gophers, I'll se you at the campfire ceremony tonight." With that, the Gophers and the Bass headed back to the cabins. On the way, Shayla and Curtis talked about what had happened during the challenge.

"Who shot you during the challenge?" Curtis asked.

"Well, Max and Marion got me first. Then, Marco and Lizzy got me." Shayla hung her head.

"Sucks." Curtis replied.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

At the campfire ceremony, the eleven Gophers sat by the campfire pit, looking at Chris and his marshmallow tray.

"Campers, like your siblings before you, one of you has spent your last day on Total Drama Island. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must walk down the Dock of Shame, get on the Boat of Losers, and leave. And you can't come back…EVER!!" None of the Gophers changed their expressions.

"The first marshmallow goes to Lena."

Lena stood up smiling and went to hug Chris before she went to claim her marshmallow.

"**Kyle**, Mohan"

**Kyle **and Mohan walked up to claim their marshmallows and stand with Lena.

"Drasilla, Ashley, Kelly."

Ashley, Drasilla, and Kelly walked up to claim their marshmallows and stand with the others who were safe.

"Stacy and Curtis, you guys are safe."

Curtis and Stacy went to join the others, **Kyle** giving Stacy a small wink.

"Shayla."

Shayla hurried over to the others, glad to be safe, leaving Marion and Max left.

"Marion, Max, this is the last marshmallow of the night. The last marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Marion"

Marion breathed out a sigh of relief and grabbed the last marshmallow.

"Max, it's time to go dude." Max walked down the sock and hopped onto the boat, waving good bye to toe other campers and Total Drama Island.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Before you start complaining, here is the reason why you may not have seen much of your character.**

**Not much happened to them.**

**Apologies to gasser47, for Max, Trent's brother is out of the competition.**

**Questions I love to ask:**

**Will the love between our emerging couples last?**

**Who will walk down the Dock of Shame next?**

**Who will have the disability during the next challenge?**

**Thanks for reading! BUT DON'T LEAVE YET!!!**

**Is your character left or right handed? I need to know for the next challenge! **


	6. Disability Call

**Thanks to all you who told me if your character is a righty or a lefty. For those who didn't tell me I picked for you.**

**Sup man! I don't own Total Drama Island man!**

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Kelly was standing on the Dock of Shame, holding a piece of paper, looking a little confused.

"Why am I doing the introduction?" Kelly asked. "Isn't that Chris's job?"

AAA5241 was standing next to Kelly with a smile on her face. "Because, I heard that people want you and the other campers to get involved, and their tired of seeing Chris do it."

"Okay." Kelly read aloud from the paper. "Last time on TDI: The Siblings Arrive. The campers went through a game of Capture the Flag. There were campers covered in paint, romances began to form, and a mystery came into play. But, in the end, the Killer Bass ended victorious. With that, the Gophers voted out Trent's brother Max, since Max and Marion ended up shooting Sheila during the challenge. But who will take the next walk down the Dock of Shame? Find out on Total Drama Island!"

**Cue theme song!**

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

In the Main Lodge, nineteen of the twenty campers were eating Chef's questionable food, but Octavia looked at the group, noticing that someone was missing.

"Hey Samantha?" Octavia asked. "Have you seen Benny today?"

"No." Samantha replied coolly. Just as she went back to her food, the door flew open. There stood Benny, with something drawn on his face. After he took a seat at the Killer Bass table, the other Bass members began to laugh.

"What?" Benny asked, looking at the others with a look of confusion.

"Who drew this on my face?" Benny asked. Drasilla hid a snicker.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Drasilla sat in the Confessional, twirling her red streak.

"Marco told me about what he and Kyle did to him when we first got here, and I just wanted to get involved."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

As Benny tried to get his unibrow off his face, Chris walked into the Main Lodge.

"Campers!" Chris greeted them. "I hope you guys are ready for today's challenge! Meet me at the Dock of Shame in twenty minutes to find out about today's challenge!"

"Campers, today's challenge is called the Disability Call. Each member of each team will have a disability they will have to endure for three challenges. The team that gets the most points wins invincibility." Chris pulled out a bucket and passed it around the campers.

"Screaming Gophers come up and pick out your disability. Remember, you have to deal with your disability for the rest of the day."

One by one, the Gophers went up and chose a piece of folded paper from Chris's bucket. After the Gophers drew, Marion and Drasilla and Kelly had to use crutches, Lena couldn't use her left hand, Mohan couldn't use his right hand, **Kyle **was stuck in a wheelchair, Stacy was to be blind, Shayla was mute, and Curtis and Ashley were deaf.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Mohan sat in the Confessional, looking a little frustrated at his game.

"This is so unfair! How am I supposed to play my game during the challenge without using both of my hands?"

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"Killer Bass, time for you to choose your disability." Chris passed the bucket among the Killer Bass members.

In the end, Molly and Marco had to use crutches, Benny and Samantha were blind, Martha and Octavia were mute, Kyle couldn't use his right hand, Lizzy was in a wheelchair, Sakura couldn't use her left hand, and Edie was deaf.

After everyone pulled out a disability, Chris led them to the infirmary, where small ropes, blindfolds, wheelchairs, earplugs, and crutches were waiting.

"Okay campers! Grab what you need to have your disability!" After everyone claimed their stuff, they followed Chris to the beach.

"Your first challenge is a swimming race, teams must swim from here to the buoy, tag their teammate, and then they must swim back to the buoy." Everyone looked at the distance from the buoy to the cliff.

A short while later, Curtis and Edie were in the water, hand on the cliff, waiting for their teammate.

Meanwhile, Kyle and Drasilla were at the buoy, ready to start the race.

"Okay campers, on your mark, get set… GO!" Chris fired his small starting pistol and Kyle and Drasilla started to swim to the cliff.

As the race went on, Drasilla and Kyle were having some trouble swimming.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Drasilla sat in the Confessional, looking slightly mad.

"The swimming thing was the dumbest thing I've ever done. Sure, Chris gave us an inner tube to help, but it didn't really do much."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Drasilla and Kyle were about halfway to the cliff. Drasilla was starting to get tired, due to the fact that she couldn't use both of her legs. Kyle on the other hand, was doing pretty well, even though he couldn't use both of his arms.

Kyle got to the cliff first, tagging Edie to let her start swimming back to buoy.

A few minutes later, Drasilla tagged Curtis to start swimming and to hopefully catch up to Edie.

Curtis was a short distance away from Edie and the buoy. But Edie was the first to reach it.

"The Killer Bass win!" Chris announced. The Killer Bass cheered with their victory. Afterwards, Chris told them about their second challenge.

"Your second challenge will be a free climb up the thousand foot cliff." The teams looked at everyone. They homed that whoever was going to climb would at least be able to use all of their limbs.

"Molly, you'll be climbing for the Bass, and Shayla, you'll be climbing for the Gophers."

**5241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Shayla sat in the confessional, looking concerned and holding up a sign that said; "I feel kinda sorry for Molly, she can't see, but I can't talk, so I'm not complaining."

**5241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Shayla and Molly were on the Boat of Losers, waiting for Chris's explanation.

"Here's how it goes, whoever gets the highest up the cliff, wins a point for their team. And if you reach the top, you'll get a small advantage in the third challenge." Molly and Shayla nodded, ready to climb.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Chris shouted and Shayla and Molly began their climb.

They were about 300 feet up the cliff; Shayla was slightly ahead of Molly, since she could see. Down below, their teammates began to cheer for their member who was climbing.

"Come on, country girl!" Sakura shouted. "You can't let her beat you!"

**5241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Samantha sat in the Confessional, looking slightly angry.

"Sakura has been acting kinda bossy during the challenge. Gwen told me about what Heather did to her while she was here. If I'm going to keep that from happening to me, I've got to end this before it begins."

**5241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Shayla and Molly were about halfway up the cliff, with about a ten foot gab between the girls.

Molly reached up to grab a hand-hold and pull herself a little higher up the cliff, but the rock under her foot gave away. Molly slipped and began to fall towards the water.

Shayla looked downward to see where Molly was on the cliff, but she leaned too far back and she also began to fall.

The teams watched as Shayla and Molly fell and hit the water with a _splash!_

"The Screaming Gophers win!" Chris announced. The Gophers began to cheer, happy that Shayla had tied the score.

**5241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Later, Chris and the campers were back on the Dock of Shame, waiting for their final challenge.

"Your final challenge is going to be an effort from your entire team. Each team member must complete one lap around the campground. The team that completes their laps first wins!"

The two teams began to discuss amongst themselves about the running order.

"I'll go last." Molly quietly suggested.

"Yeah." Lizzy agreed. "And I'll go before Molly."

"No way!" Sakura shouted. "Let us who can run go last."

"But Lizzy and Molly have a point." Marco said. "If our better runners go first, we'll have a lead for those of us who can't run."

**5241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"I don't mind who goes when." Lena said, looking at Chris and adjusting the sling on her left arm.

"I'll go after Stacy." **Kyle** said, sending her a wink. Stacy rolled her eyes, but she had a small smile.

"Well, we need to win so we don't fall behind." Drasilla said. "Who's ready to win?" The Screaming Gophers cheered, ready to race.

**5241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

At the starting point, Curtis was ready to run for the Gophers and Edie was running for the Bass.

"We'll begin when I say 'go'. _GO_!" Chris signaled Curtis and Edie, but both of them just stood there, staring at Chris.

"What?" Curtis shouted.

"I can't hear you!" Edie shouted. The other campers began to shout for them to go. Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed Edie. Edie looked at Sakura and she pointed in the direction she was supposed to go. Edie nodded and started to run. Chris noticed Edie and quickly followed.

The lap was close, but Curtis was able to pull ahead of Edie. He tagged Shayla to go next and Edie tagged Kyle to go.

The race went on, tagging one and another, the race stayed exceptionally close as it came to the last to run, Lizzy and Kelly.

The other team members began to sheer for either Lizzy or Kelly (well, all the team members who could cheer). But Kelly was able to beat Lizzy to win the race.

"The Screaming Gophers win!" Chris announced. The Gophers began to cheer. Shayla tapped Chris's shoulder. Chris turned to Shayla. Shayla raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her him. Molly and Octavia joined her in raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah." Chris said. "You guys don't have to deal with your disabilities anymore." Shayla, Martha, and Octavia let out a large sigh.

"Finally!" Martha shouted. The girls went into a high five, all of them cheering.

**5241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Martha sat in the Confessional, looking extremely happy.

"Oh my god! It feels so good to talk again!"

A buzz of static, and Octavia appeared, also extremely happy.

"Talking has never felt so good! Woo hoo!"

Another buzz of static, and Shayla was now in the Confessional.

"You don't know how bad it is to go through and entire day with out talking, but it feels so good!"

**5241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

At the campfire ceremony, the Killer Bass were sitting at the campfire; everybody had gotten rid of their crutches, blindfolds, etc. Except for Lizzy, who was still in her wheelchair. Chris came up, marshmallow tray in hand.

"Campers, I only have nine marshmallows on my plate. When I call your name, com up and claim your marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately report to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and leave. And you can't come back. Ever!" The Bass's expressions did not change.

"The first Marshmallow goes to Marco." Marco smiled and walked up to claim his marshmallow.

"Kyle...Octavia."

"Ha. I knew I'd get one." Kyle bragged as he went up with Octavia. He gave a worried look seeing that Samantha was currently marshmallow less.

"Martha.'

"Alright!" Martha shouted and quickly grabbed a marshmallow.

"Molly...Lizzy."

Lizzy and Molly smiled and they walked and wheeled themselves for a marshmallow.

"Benny...Edie."

Benny let out a sigh as he went up with Edie to claim their marshmallows. Only Samantha and Sakura were left.

"Samantha, Sakura, I only have one marshmallow left. One of you has spent their last night on Total Drama Island. The final marshmallow goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Samantha."

Samantha let out a sigh and claimed the final marshmallow.

"Oh no way!" Sakura shouted. "I am so going to get at Heather when I get home." She quickly covered her mouth.

"Heather?" The rest of the Bass chorused. After a minute's science, Sakura headed down the Dock of Shame and left.

**5241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Kyle and Samantha were standing on the Killer Bass porch, looking out to Lake Wawanakwa.

"You know what, Samantha?" Kyle asked.

"What?" Samantha questioned.

"I actually thought you were going to go home." He told her.

"Well, you need someone to listen to what you say you can do." Samantha quietly giggled at her comment.

"You know what else?" Kyle asked, leaning towards her.

"What?" Kyle quickly pressed his lips to hers. Samantha's eyes went wide for a second, but she closed him and kissed him back. After a good minute, they let each other go and smiled, Samantha looking is a dreamy state.

Kyle walked into the boys' cabin, giving her a sly smile before he went into the girls' cabin, her heart aflutter.

**5241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Huzzah! Our first hook up! I'm tellin ya, this is my first try at romance, but I think it went pretty awesome!**

**Apologies to JasperDazzlesMa, but Sakura Heather's sister is now eliminated.**

**Okay! Now it's time for you guys to vote for your next chalenge on my poll, but here's the usual questions for you.**

**1. Will Samantha and Kyle's love last?**

**2. Who will be the next to walk down the Dock of Shame?**

**3. What classic challenge will our campers face next?**

**See you next chapter!!!**


	7. I Triple Dog Dare You

**Sorry about the wait, but Junior year of high school has murdered my updating time, so I'm kicking my story into overdrive.**

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Marco was standing on the Dock of Shame with a piece of paper in his hand, looking pretty confident about doing the intro.

"Last time, on Total Drama Island: The Siblings Arrive, our two teams had to cope with having disabilities in the Disability call challenge. After watching some extreme rock climbing and a race around the campground, the Screaming Gophers came out with victory. But it was Sakura who walked down the dock of Shame since she was acting like her sister Heather. But whose past will be their end? Find out on Total Drama Island!"

**Cue theme song!**

Drasilla sat on the railing of the Screaming Gopher porch, looking over at the Killer bass cabin, trying to find a victim of an elaborate prank.

"Attention campers!" Chris's voice came from the loudspeaker. "It's time for the most extreme challenge yet! Meet me at the amphitheatre in fifteen minutes!"

Fifteen minutes later, the campers were sitting on the two sets of bleachers in front of the stage.

"Campers! This week, the producers became too lazy to come up with a way to torture you. So we asked your siblings to come up with the grossest, sickest, most twisted dares imaginable. Turns out, they had a lot of them. Which brings us to today's challenge, I triple dog dare you!" Chef came out with a spinner that had a large pop bottle as a spinner and pictures of everyone's siblings on the edge of the spinner.

"Honestly?" Samantha questioned.

"Yes Samantha, honestly." Chris replied smugly." Here's how it goes. When you spin the bottle, wherever it stops determines whose dare you'll perform. Then you have one of two options, do the dare yourself or inflict the dare onto an opponent to someone on the other team.

"What happens if we refuse?" Benny questioned.

"If you refuse to do the dare, then you're out of the challenge. The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility for their team." Chris told them. "Now let's get this party started! **Kyle** you're first up, brah." **Kyle** walked up to the stage and spun the bottle, which spun around and around until it landed on Gwen.

"Gwen's dare." Chris read from an index card. "Eat one of Chef's Sloppy Joes from last season." **Kyle **looked disgusted about the dare.

"I'll guess I'll take the dare." **Kyle** told Chris. Chef came out with a tray with a single Sloppy Joe. It looked like any other of Chef's Sloppy Joes, except it had patches of blue mold on it. **Kyle** took hold of the sandwich and started eating it. Most of the other campers looked complexly grossed out about **Kyle's **dare. **Kyle** soon finished the Sloppy Joe, looking like he regretted eating it. He returned to his seat next to Stacy, who gave him a small smile.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524124152415241524152415241524152415**

**Confession Cam**

Stacy sat in the Confessional, having a slightly girly look on her face.

"That was really brave of **Kyle** to eat that. I know that I couldn't go thought with it."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524124152415241524152415241524152415**

"Kyle, you're next." Chris said. Kyle went up to the spinner and spun the bottle, which spun around and around until it landed on Beth.

"Beth. Chew a pre-chewed wad of Harold's gum." Chris told him. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"I'll take it." Kyle told Chris. Chef came out with a jar that held a piece of chewed gum. Chef took the gum out of the jar and handed it to Kyle. Kyle took the gum and began chewing it. He looked like it was the dumbest thing he had ever done. A moment later, Kyle blew a small bubble until it popped. Kyle then put the gum back into the jar and returned to his set next to Samantha.

"That was the easiest thing I've ever done." Kyle bragged to Samantha. She rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"Shayla, it's your turn." Shayla walked over to the spinner and spun the spinner until it landed on Lindsay.

"I hope it's gonna be an easy one." Shayla mumbled.

"Oh, this one may shock you." Chris told Shayla. "Have your head shaved by Chef." Shayla gasped slightly, surprised at her dare.

"Quite a pickle you've got Shayla." Chris told her.

"I… um… ah…" Shayla then gave a sly smile. "I triple dog dare Benny to do it!" Shayla sprouted a slightly evil smile.

"Oh no!" Benny said, putting his hands up in defense. "I'm not getting his head shaved!" With that, Benny left the bleachers.

"Okay then. So, Molly, you're up." Molly headed up to the spinner and spun, which landed on Ezekiel.

"Ezekiel's dare. Chew your own toenail slowly." Molly stood there thinking about what she should do.

"I will take the dare." Molly said to Chris. Chef then came out with a chair, toenail clippers, and a tray. Molly sat down on the chair and took off her shoe. Chef ten clipped one of her toenails and gave it to Molly. Molly took the toenail and put it into her mouth. After about a minute of chewing, she swallowed it. Looking slightly grossed out, Molly returned to her seat.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524124152415241524152415241524152415**

**Confession Cam**

Molly sat in the confession cam, looking slightly grossed out.

"I don't know how Zeke came out with that. That was the grossest thing I've ever done."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524124152415241524152415241524152415**

"Ashley, you're next up." Ashley went up to the spinner and gave it a spin, which landed on Leshawna.

"Walk across a tightrope over the shark infested water while wearing a piece of meat around your neck." Ashley thought for a moment.

"I dare Samantha to do it!" Ashley replied, looking at Samantha as she spoke.

A short while later, Samantha was standing at the end of a tight rope. She had a piece of meat hanging from her neck, looking extremely nervous about her task. She looked back at Kyle, who gave her a wink and a small smirk. She turned around and started walking across the tight rope. A while later, she reached the other end of the tight rope, completing her dare.

A few minutes later, everyone returned to their seats at the amphitheatre.

"Next up, Lizzy." Lizzy walked up to the spinner and gave it a spin, which landed on Katie and Sadie.

"Next up, Drasilla." Drasilla went p to the spinner and gave it a whirl, which landed o Courtney.

""Drink a blended puree of Chef's mystery meat." Drasilla looked like she could puke.

"I'm not going to do Courtney's pathetic dare." Drasilla said and walked away. Chris shrugged and went back to the rest of the campers.

"Octavia, it's your turn." Octavia cheerfully walked to the spinner and gave it a spin, which landed on Courtney.

"Sing the Beatles' Yellow Submarine while in a submarine." Chris told her. Octavia quickly nodded her head.

"Oh no. I'm not going into a submarine." Octavia said as she held her hands up in defense. With that, Octavia left the amphitheatre. Chris turned to the rest of the campers.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524124152415241524152415241524152415**

**Confession Cam**

Octavia sat in the Confessional looking slightly terrified.

"I don't like submarines."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524124152415241524152415241524152415**

"Next up, Lena." Lena walked up to the spinner and took her turn, with it landing on Bridgette; Chris cringed slightly as he read the dare.

"Kiss Chris on the lips." Lena looked very happy to get the dare.

""Sure!" Lena said cheerfully. She headed over to Chris and kissed him. Lena then returned back to her seat, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Marco, you're up." Marco walked over to the spinner and gave it a spin, which landed on Bridgette.

"Dress up like a baby." Marco took a quick step back.

I'm not dressing up like a baby." Marco said and he left the amphitheatre. Chris shrugged and returned to the rest of the campers.

"Oh well. Kelly, it's your turn." Kelly walked up to the spinner and spun it, which landed on Gwen.

"Eat a scab from one of your teammates." Kelly looked slightly grossed out about the dare.

"I'll take the dare." Kelly said to Chris. The other Gophers started to see if any of them had a scab on them. Then Curtis found a scab on his leg. He picked it off and handed it to Kelly. Kelly took the scab and popped it into her mouth. But she quickly chewed and swallowed it. She then returned to her seat.

"Martha, your turn." Martha cheerfully skipped to the spinner and gave it a whirl, which landed on Izzy.

"Give a purple nurple to a sleeping bear."

"Cool!' Martha shouted, jumping up and down with excitement.

A while later, Martha was slowly creeping into the cave of the grizzly. Martha quickly snuck up to the bear and gave it a purple nurple. A second later, Martha bolted out of the cave. Then they returned to the amphitheatre.

"Mohan, you're next brah." Mohan went up to the spinner and it landed on Heather.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524124152415241524152415241524152415**

**Confession Cam**

Mohan sat in the Confessional, looking nervous.

"Katie told me about bossy Heather. But it only makes me nervous about what her dare could be."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524124152415241524152415241524152415**

"Breathe in one of your teammate's farts." Mohan quietly sighed and nodded his head. The other Gophers looked at each other, hoping that they weren't the person about to pass gas for Mohan. Then a rumbling sound came from Kelly. She hurried down to where Mohan was standing and passed her gas. Mohan quickly breathed it in, looking slightly nauseated before returning to her seat.

"Edie, you're up." Edie stepped up to the spinner and took her turn, which landed on Cody.

"Eat dog food."

"No way!" Edie retorted, turning away from the amphitheatre. Chris went back to the rest of the campers.

"Okay. Marion." Marion headed to the spinner and took his turn, which landed on Lindsay.

"Listen to new age music for one minute." Marion shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess I'll take it." Chef came out with a chair and a pair of headphones. Marion took a seat in the chair and put on the head phones. At the end of the minute, Marion looked like he might possibly lose his mind as he returned to his seat.

"Samantha, you're up." Samantha headed up to the spinner and took her turn, which was brought by Gwen.

"Slap yourself continuously for one minute." Samantha thought for a minute on what she was going to do.

"I triple dog dare Stacy to do it." Samantha said to Chris with a slightly devilish look. Stacy came up to the stage and started slapping herself. After the minute was over, Stacy and Samantha returned to their seats.

"Curtis, you're up." Curtis came up to the spinner and spun it, which landed on Izzy.

"Swim in a pool of leeches." Curtis shuttered.

"No! I'm not gonna do that!" Curtis said and he left the amphitheatre. Chris went back to the other campers.

"Alright then. Kyle, you're up." Lyle headed to the spinner and gave it a spin, which landed on Trent.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524124152415241524152415241524152415**

**Confession Cam**

Kyle sat in the Confessional, looking pretty confident.

"I know I can handle whatever these guys can dish out to me. It's not gonna be that had to win this thing."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524124152415241524152415241524152415**

"Eat a live cockroach." Kyle cocked an eyebrow at Chris.

"Do you really think I'm going to eat a live cockroach?" Kyle said to Chris before leaving the amphitheatre. Chris returned to the rest of the campers. "Okay. Stacy, you're up." Stacy went up to the spinner and took her turn, which would be brought on by Bridgette.

"Okay. Stacy, you're up." Stacy went to the spinner and took her turn, which would be brought from Bridgette.

"Lick your teammate's armpit." Stacy looked like she gagged slightly, but then she had a cunning smile on her face.

"I dare Samantha to do it." Stacy said slyly. Samantha came up with Lizzy to do her dare. Lizzy took off her jacket and raised her arm. Samantha took a deep breath and licked her armpit. Both girls looked grossed out and returned to their seats.

"Molly." Molly headed to the spinner once again and took her turn, which would be from Noah.

"Drop a handful if ice into your undies and let it melt." Molly nodded and pointed to Marion. Marion headed to the stage and took a handful of ice from a bucket Chef had. He turned away and quickly stuffed the ice into his underwear. Chris nodded and they returned to their seats.

"**Kyle**." **Kyle** headed to the spinner again and took another go at it, which would be brought from Gwen.

"Eat jelly from your teammate's belly button." **Kyle** seemed slightly worried about the dare.

"I'll take it." **Kyle** said. A moment later, Stacy was lying down with her t-shirt above her belly button as Chef placed a spoonful of jelly into her belly button. **Kyle** then slurped up the jelly. Stacy got back up, puller her shirt back down, and returned to her seat with **Kyle**.

"Lizzy." Lizzy headed to the spinner once again and took a shot, which would come from Owen.

"Eat your teammate's toe jam." Lizzy looked slightly grossed out about the dare.

"I'll do it." She told Chris. Lizzy had Molly come up to the stage and take off her shoes. Chef then came out and took out Molly's toe jam. Chef then gave it to Lizzy. Lizzy took the toe jam and put it into her mouth. She quickly swallowed it and they returned to their seats.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Lizzy sat in the Confessional looking seemingly calm.

"It was cool of Molly to take these dares with me when I need it, she definitely the person I cam trust here."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"Shayla." Shayla went up to the spinner once again and took a shot which would come from Owen.

"Mix fruit punch into the communal toilet and drink it." Shayla slightly gagged at the dare.

"I'll do it then." Shayla told Chris. They headed to the communal washroom where Chris took the fruit punch and mixed it in the toilet. He smiled as he handed her a bendy straw to drink with. Shayla took the straw and took a sip from the toilet. She suddenly stopped and ran outside to puke. Afterward, she went back to her seat looking slightly tired.

"Martha." Martha headed to the spinner once again and took her turn, which would be brought from Justin.

"Kiss a stinky penguin puppet." Martha looked terrified at the dare.

"No!" Martha shouted. "Keep the penguin away from me!" With that, Martha left the amphitheatre. Chris went back to the other campers.

"Ashley." Ashley headed to the spinner and took her turn, which would come from Gwen.

"Put your toes into your mouth." Ashley looked at the three remaining Bass members.

"I dare Lizzy to do it." Ashley told Chris. Lizzy sighed and headed to the stage and took off her shoe and sock off. She then sat down and placed her toes into her mouth. Then she took her toes out of her mouth and they returned to their seats.

"Samantha." Samantha headed to the spinner once again and took her turn, which would be brought by Eva.

"Wear a beard made of bees." Samantha sighed slightly at the sound of the dare.

"I guess I'll do it." Samantha told Chris. A while later, they were standing nearby a beehive. Samantha was standing with bees on the sides of her face and her chin. After her time was up, Samantha had the bees taken off and she returned to her seat.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Samantha sat in the Confessional, looking slightly creeped out.

"That was the single creepiest thing I've ever done. I hope I never do anything like that again."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"Lena." Lena headed to the spinner and took her turn, which would be brought by Heather.

"Eat one of Chris's toenails." Lena cheerfully nodded and went to Chris. Chris handed her one of his toenails and she popped it into her mouth. She then swallowed it and returned to her seat.

"Mohan." Mohan headed to the spinner once again and took her turn, which would be brought from Leshawna.

"Be buried alive for five minutes." Mohan shuttered at the dare before looking at the Gophers. She pointed to Mohan, showing that she wanted him to do it.

A while later, Mohan was lying in a small glass coffin on the beach. Chris had already buried him in the sand. Mohan didn't seem phases since has was passing his five minutes with his handled video game. After the five minutes was over, he was unburied and he returned to his seat.

"Kelly." Kelly went to the spinner and took her turn, which would come from Duncan.

"Be covered with black flies." Kelly didn't seem to be all that worried about it.

"I will take the dare." she told Chris. A while later, Kelly was standing with black flies crawling all over her. She looked a little freaked out about it. When her time was up, she shook off the flies and returned to her seat.

"Lizzy." Lizzy went to the spinner and took her turn, which would come from Lindsay.

"Eat a disgusting concoction made by the other team."

Lizzy shuttered slightly, but she knew what she was going to do.

"I can do that." Lizzy told Chris. Chef came out with a cup of who knows what to Lizzy. Lizzy took the cup and quickly drank the contents. A moment later, Lizzy ran off and threw up. She then returned to her seat looking slightly tired.

"Mohan." Mohan headed to the spinner once again and took his turn, which would be brought by Heather.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Mohan sat in the Confessional looking slightly frustrated.

"Why am I the one stuck doing Heather's dare?"

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"Spell the hardest word in the dictionary, Pneumonoultramicroscopieslilicovolcanoconosis." Mohan quickly stepped away from Chris. **(A/N: Sorry if I typed it wrong, that word is freaking hard!!)**

"I'm not spelling that." Mohan said and he left the stage. Chris went back to the other campers.

"Samantha." Samantha went to the spinner once again and took her turn, which would come from Geoff.

"Lick the inside of your shoe." Samantha nodded and took off her shoe. She took a deep breath and licked her shoe. She gagged slightly and returned to her seat.

"Marion." Marion went to the spinner once again and took his turn, which would come from Geoff.

"Eat cat litter." Marion took a split second to make up his mind.

"Lizzy! I dare Lizzy!" Marion told Chris. As Chef came out with a bucket full of cat litter, Lizzy came up. She took a handful of cat litter and put it into her mouth. She quickly swallowed it and returned to her seat, looking regretful.

"Molly." Molly went to the spinner once again and took her turn, which would come from DJ.

"Stay in a closed wooden crate." Molly shook her head and left the stage. Chris went back the rest of the campers.

"Stacy." Stacy went to the spinner and took her turn, which would come from Harold.

"Face the turtle puck shots." Stacy slowly nodded he head and Chef came out with the hockey net and the snapping turtles. Stacy stepped in front of the net and Chef started firing turtles. She dodged them until a turtle got a hold of her wrist and another got her ankle. It was over then, so she got the turtles off her and returned to her seat.

"Lizzy." Lizzy went to the spinner and took her turn, which would come from Lindsay.

"Have a marshmallow waxing on your face." Lizzy thought for a moment, thinking about what she should do.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Lizzy sat in the Confessional looking thoughtful.

"Since Samantha and I are the last two standing, you have to make the right decisions or it could be all over for you."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"Kelly." Lizzy said. Kelly walked to the stage and sat in a chair and let Chef pour some melted marshmallow goop fall onto her face. Kelly shrieked from the heat, but the goop was pulled off her face, and then she returned to her seat.

"**Kyle**." **Kyle **went to the spinner and took his turn, which would come from Lindsay.

"Drink a vile of liquid fire one-hundred times hotter than a jalapeno."

"Sure." **Kyle** said and Chef came out with a vile of yellow-green liquid. **Kyle** took the voile and quickly drank it. He looked like his tongue was going to burn off as he returned to his seat.

"Samantha." Samantha went to the spinner and took her turn, which would come from Tyler.

"Drink a blended drink made of your favorite foods." Samantha back away.

"You're crazy." She said before leaving. Chris went back to the other campers.

"Shayla." Shayla went to the spinner and took her turn, which would come from Bridgette.

"Have your hair cut with a chainsaw." Shayla quickly placed her hands on her head.

"You aren't going to chop off my hair with a chainsaw!" Shayla shrieked and left the stage. Chris went back to the other campers.

"Lizzy." Lizzy went up to the spinner once again and took her turn, which came from Katie and Sadie.

"Have five gold star stickers stuck to her face."

"No!" Lizzy shouted. "Keep the stickers away from me!" With that, Chris turned to the camera.

"Well, there you have it." Chris said to the camera/viewing world. "Once again, the Screaming Gophers are the winners!" The Gophers cheered with their victory.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

The Killer Bass sat at the campfire as Chris came out with his marshmallow tray.

"Killer Bass, there are nine of you here, but there are only eight marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The first marshmallow goes to Lizzy."

Lizzy walked up and claimed her marshmallow.

"Samantha, Molly." Molly and Samantha went to join Lizzy.

"Martha." Martha went up to claim her marshmallow.

"Kyle, Edie." Kyle and Edie went to join the others.

"Marco." Marco let out a sigh of relief as he secured that he was safe. Only Octavia and Benny were left.

"Octavia and Benny, this is the final marshmallow of the night. One of you has spent their last day here. The final marshmallow goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"…Octavia." Benny looked shocked as Octavia took the final marshmallow.

"Why did you vote me off?" Benny demanded.

"You were the first one to leave." Marco told him.

"Shayla dared me to shave my head! Lindsay was wrong saying that this was going to be easy." He then headed to the Boat of Losers.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Apologies to CaptJessicaSparrow, that Lindsay's brother Benny is now eliminated.**

**The Usual Questions**

**Will anyone know that Lena actually enjoyed kissing Chris?**

**Will anyone else hook up?**

**Who will lose to a child's game in the next challenge?**

**See ya next time!**


	8. Find A Camper

**Yea! It's Fall Break so I got a ton of time for writing, so hopefully the next chapter will be here just as quick as this one came.**

**Because of an event, I only own one of the campers. The other one I previously owned now belongs to someone else.**

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Martha stood at the Dock of Shame with the intro in her hands and a smile on her face.

"Last time on TDI: The Siblings Arrive, the producers had a major brain fart, so they had the constant's siblings came up with the craziest dares ever! In the end, the Screaming Gophers came out with victory. At the campfire, Lindsay's brother Benny was eliminated. But who will be the one to lose a simple child's game? Find out on Total Drama Island!"

**Cue theme song!**

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Octavia was hanging around in front of the Main Lodge waiting for some of the other Killer Bass to show up. Octavia leaned against the building, looking up to the sky. Suddenly, someone put a burlap sack over her head and took her away.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Shayla was sitting on the Screaming Gopher porch, listening to her music and writing in her journal. She started to close her eyes and enjoy the peace. Suddenly, someone put a burlap sack over her head and took her away.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"Campers! For your next challenge, meet me at the Dock of Shame in ten! And be sure to bring your eagle eyes for this one!" Ten minutes later, everyone was standing at the Dock of Shame, waiting for their challenge.

"Okay campers!" Chris told everyone. "Your challenge for today is…"

"Wait." Mohan interrupted, looking at the other Gophers. "Where's Shayla?"

"And where did Octavia go?" Martha questioned, looking amongst the other Killer Bass for her friend.

'That's your challenge for today." Chris told them. "Shayla and Octavia have been kidnapped and are held somewhere on the island. Whichever team brings them back to the dock first wins invincibility!" With that, the two teams split off into smaller groups and headed into the woods.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Lena and Kelly headed into the woods together in hops of finding Shayla. As they looked, the talk turned to their siblings.

"Did Geoff ever tell you anything about the woods here?" Lena asked Kelly.

"Yeah. Geoff told me that the woods here were pretty cool. What about you?" Kelly asked.

"No. Justin had to do some modeling the second he came home. I don't get to see him all that much."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Lena sat in the Confessional looking calm and peaceful.

"I like Kelly. She seems to understand me more than some of the others here."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"It's okay Lena." Kelly said, placing her hand on Lena's shoulder. "Come on, let's go find Shayla." Lean and Kelly kept on looking for Shayla.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Marion and Marco had gone off together to find Shayla. Mohan kept eyes on his handheld video game as he listened for Shayla. Marion, on the other hand, was constantly looking for whatever led to where Shayla could be. Marion glared at Mohan.

"What are you doing you dork?" Marion questioned. "You aren't even looking for Shayla!"

"I'm listening for her." Mohan calmly replied. "You know she's loud like her sister." Marion rolled his eyes.

"What if she can't say anything?" Marion asked. "Then I'd be the one doing all the work."

"Well, we don't know for sure." Mohan said. Marion walked away, leaving Mohan behind to listen for Shayla.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Edie was walking alone in her search for Octavia. She hadn't seen much going on since the team had split up a while ago. Then she spotted something on the ground. It was a bit of Octavia's blonde hair. Edie figured Octavia had to be somewhere nearby.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Kyle** and Stacy had gone off together to find Shayla. As they searched, Stacy seemed to be a little occupied with her thoughts as they looked.

"What's wrong Stacy?" **Kyle** asked her.

"**Kyle**, why do you always go with me?" Stacy questioned him.

"It's not my fault I pair up with the best looking girl on the island." Stacy began to walk away from **Kyle**. "Why are you leaving?"

"Because." Stacy replied. "Like you and any other guy who's tried to hook up with me, you only like me for my looks!"

"Listen Stacy!" **Kyle** said, grabbing Stacy's hand. "The reason I hang out with you isn't just because of your stunning looks. It's also that you're one of the kindest girls here. There is no way those other guys saw that." **Kyle** then cupped Stacy's face in his hands and kissed her. After about a minute, they separated and looked at each other smiling.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Stacy sat in the Confessional looking slightly love struck.

"I can't believe **Kyle** would tell me that. Usually guys give me some dumb reason to tell me why they like me, but with **Kyle** there's something different.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"Did you really mean what you said about me?" Stacy asked **Kyle**.

"Yes I did." **Kyle **told her and they kissed once again.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Kyle and Samantha were searching for Octavia together. Both of them were walking through the woods hand in hand until Kyle spoke up.

"I bet that we'd be able to find Octavia before any of those losers from the Gophers find Shayla."

"What happened to it being about you?" Samantha asked with a slightly sly smile.

"Well I decided to let my girl get in on the action." Kyle replied, wrapping his arm around Samantha's waist.

"What? Now you're gonna let me on the fun?" Samantha asked, giving Kyle a quick peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Kyle asked.

"Do I need a reason?" Samantha asked in reply. Kyle rolled his eyes and smirked before giving Samantha a kiss before they continued on searching for Octavia.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Drasilla was searching for Shayla alone in the woods. Since the Gophers split up, Drasilla had seen a couple of her friends, but not much else.

Then Drasilla spotted something on the ground. Drasilla ran over to see what it was. She picked it up to see that it was Shayla's hat she always wore.

"Sweet!" Drasilla shouted. She quickly checked her surroundings, seeing if anyone from the Killer Bass heard her, since she might be the closest person to where Shayla was hidden.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Molly and Lizzy were looking for Octavia together. Both girls were relatively quiet as they searched.

"Sweet!" someone's voice rang out from the trees.

"Who was that?" Lizzy asked. Molly shrugged and they continued on searching for Octavia.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Lizzy sat in the Confessional looking unsure about something.

"Who the heck was shouting? It looks a little weird to do that when you don't want anyone else to figure out where you are."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Ashley was looking for Shayla alone. It had been a while since the Screaming Gophers had split up to find Shayla.

"Sweet!" a somewhat familiar voice came from nearby. Ashley knew that voice all too well, so she when through the trees to see that it was Drasilla.

"Oh!" Drasilla said, surprised to see Ashley.

"What were you shouting about?" Ashley asked.

"I found something." Drasilla replied.

"Well, what is it?" Ashley asked with curiosity. Drasilla showed her Shayla's hat. Ashley gave Drasilla a high five and they hurried onward, figuring that they were the closest to Shayla.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Martha was looking for Octavia by herself. Although she was bare foot, Martha didn't seem to mind that much. Then she heard someone running through the woods. Martha then started running through the woods as fast as she could, hoping that she could find Octavia first.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Curtis had gone off on his own to find Shayla. Not much happened since the team split up quite a while ago. Then he heard a shout coming from nearby. Curtis headed into a nearby cave to find Octavia there.

"Octavia!" Curtis shouted, rushing over to free her.

"Curtis!" Octavia said in surprise after he untied her. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be looking for Shayla?"

"Well, I couldn't let a damsel in distress stay captive." Curtis said, helping Octavia up. "Come on, let's get you back to the dock.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Drasilla and Ashley were hurrying though the woods, hoping that they were going to find Shayla first. Then, they heard some music coming from a nearby clump of bushes. Ashley and Drasilla hurried to see that it was Shayla hidden in a bunch of nearby bushes.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Drasilla sat in the Confessional with a small smile on her face.

"Honestly, I didn't expect Shayla to use her music to lead us to where she was, it looked like cheating, but I like to call it a "helping hand." "

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"Shayla!" Ashley and Drasilla said cheerfully. Shayla turned around, glad to see Ashley and Drasilla.

"I knew someone would hear my music!" Shayla said excitingly as Ashley and Drasilla untied her.

"Come on!" Drasilla said. "Let's get back to the dock!"

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Right after Curtis and Octavia left the cave, Curtis brought them to a halt.

"What are we stopping for?" Octavia asked. Curtis took Octavia's hands into his.

"Octavia." Curtis said. "Do you know why I always act so nice to you?"

"Why?" Octavia asked.

"Because I think you're the coolest girl on the island." Curtis told her and then he kissed her. Octavia's eyes grew wide, but she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

"Attention campers!" Chris's voice suddenly came from the camp loudspeaker. "Both Shayla and Octavia have been found! Remember the first team back to the dock will win!"

Curtis and Octavia separated from each other and started running to the dock as fast as they could.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

With Chris's announcement, all of the campers were bolting to the Dock of Shame. Chris was standing on the Dock of Shame, waiting for the teams to arrive.

"We're first!" Octavia shouted, raising her arm along with Curtis. Just then, Drasilla, Ashley, and Shayla ran onto the Dock. All of them looked to see Curtis and Octavia were already there.

"Curtis?" Shayla asked as she caught her breath. "What are you doing with Octavia?" Before Curtis could answer, the rest of the Killer Bass ran onto the Dock. Then, the Screaming Gophers came onto the Dock. Ashley looked at everyone who had shown up.

"I don't know if this is ironic or not." Ashley said.

"I say it is." Drasilla replied.

"Okay, Screaming Gophers, I'll see your butts at the campfire ceremony tonight. Killer Bass you win invincibility!" The Killer Bass and Curtis cheered, but the Gophers looked at Curtis with stern looks.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Shayla sat in the Confessional looking confused.

"Why did Curtis help Octavia? It seems a little weird to help someone on the other team."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

The Screaming Gophers sat at the campfire, most of them giving each other dirty looks.

"Screaming Gophers, you have cast your votes and made your decision. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. If your name is not called, then you must immediately walk down the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave. And once you leave, you can't come back."

"EVER!" The Gophers still gave their dirty looks.

"Shayla, Ashley, Drasilla." Shayla, Ashley, and Drasilla walked up to claim their marshmallows.

"Marion, Lena." Marion and Lena went up to claim their marshmallows.

"**Kyle**." **Kyle **went up to claim his marshmallow.

"Stacy." Stacy went up to join the others. Only Mohan and Curtis were left.

"Curtis, Mohan. This is the final marshmallow of the night. And it goes to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Mohan." Mohan went up to join the others. Curtis stood and headed down the dock. Just before Curtis went into the boat, Octavia came running and gave Curtis a hug. Curtis smiled and hugged him back then he got on the boat and left Total Drama Island.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Apologies to logicaltiger, but Curtis, Tyler's brother is eliminated.**

**The usual questions for you:**

**What drama will come between the campers?**

**Will Marion get along with Mohan?**

**Who will be the hero of the next challenge?**

**See ya next time!**


	9. Heroes or Zeroes

**I've had a major Arts & Humanities assignment and my Junior research paper in my way, which is totally killing my writing time! But I always have my handy dandy writing binder with me!**

**As you know, I only own one camper, all the others are owned by their rightful owners.**

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Edie stood on the Dock of Shame looking calm with the introduction in her hands.

"Last time on TDI: The Siblings Arrive, Shayla and Octavia were kidnapped and hidden somewhere on the island. Both teams searches for their missing campers, but the Bass came out with victory. At the campfire, even though he rescued the girl he was crushing on, Curtis was sent down the Dock of Shame. But who will be the hero of today's challenge? Find out on Total Drama Island!"

**Cue theme song!**

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Marion and Mohan were on opposite sides of the Dock of Shame. Mohan was sitting on the dock playing his videogame and Marion was leaning against the Wawanakwa sign glaring at Mohan.

**52415245241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam **

Marion sat in the Confessional looking slightly mad.

"That dork Mohan is spending all of his time playing his dumb game? He's lucky that he's still here."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

A while later, everyone was eating in the Main Lodge, most of them were being social, but Octavia was sitting there with her chin in her palm. Then Chris came into the Main Lodge.

"Campers, for today's challenge, we're going to have a superhero camp!" Chris told the campers. Just about everyone seemed to be pretty excited about the challenge. A while later, both teams were standing in front of the Main Lodge.

"Today's challenge will be split into three parts." Chris said. "Your first challenge will be to make your superhero costume, since every superhero has to have a secret identity. Everything you need is in the Arts and Crafts center. You'll be judged on your originality, creativity, and how awesome your costume is, and if you're superheroes, your costumes should be done at superhero speed, which means you should be ready now!" All of the campers then headed to the Arts and Crafts center.

Then all of the campers began scrambling around for what they wanted to use for their superhero costume. Some of the campers starting hitting and slapping each other so they could get what they wanted to use.

The camera then showed Chris was sitting at a judges table with Chef, who was wearing a superhero costume of his own. The curtains to the amphitheatre were closes so they couldn't see the camper's costumes.

"First up for the Screaming Gophers is Shayla!" Chris announced and Shayla came out wearing a light blue tank top, black capris, her light blue hat, and a mask.

"What's your superhero name?" Chris asked Shayla.

"I'm the Mistress of Music!" Shayla shouted heroically. Chris nodded and Shayla jumped off the stage.

"First up for the Killer Bass is Marco!" Marco came out wearing a blue jumpsuit, a red cape, red athletic shoes, and a basketball on his chest.

"I'm Basketball Man!" Marco shouted. Chris nodded and Marco left the stage.

"Okay, next up is Kelly." Kelly came out wearing her black halter top, a pink tutu, black tights, and ballet shoes.

"I'm the Mystic Ballet Dancer!" Kelly shouted and she left the stage.

"Next up is Edie." Edie came out, wearing her red shirt, a short black skirt, a mask, and she had a microphone in her hand.

"I'm the Rebellious Singer!" Edie shouted and she left the stage.

"Marion." Marion came out wearing a blue t-shirt with a red elastic beam with a long cargo vest, black gloves, long jean shorts, and black boots.

"I'm Elastique." Marion said and he left the stage.

"Kyle." Kyle came out wearing a long sleeve green shirt, white pants, his tye kwon doe belt, and a ninja headband.

"I'm Ninja Man!" Kyle said and he left the stage.

"Lena." Lena came out wearing a green spandex top with a flowy skirt that had slits up to her thighs with green tights underneath, long, skintight, pencil heel boots, a green cape and a mask.

"I'm the Green Bloom!" Lena shouted and she left the stage.

"Molly." Molly came out wearing a yellow tanktop, overalls, boots, a straw hat, and an orange cape.

"I'm Country Girl." Molly said and she left the stage.

"**Kyle**." **Kyle** came out wearing a green and blue jumpsuit, a green cape, and he was holding his soccer ball.

"I'm the Incredible Soccer Man!" **Kyle** shouted and he left the stage.

"Martha." Martha came out wearing what looked like a one piece bathing suit that was a rainbow of colors, a blue cape, and a mask.

"I'm K-Scope!" Martha shouted and she left the stage.

"Mohan." Mohan came out wearing a black and white jumpsuit with a mask and an 8-Bit alien on his chest.

'I'm the Annihilator!" Mohan shouted and he left the stage.

"Samantha." Samantha came out wearing a plain black jumpsuit with a mask.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Samantha sat in the Confessional looking slightly uncomfortable.

"This in more that likely the weirdest challenge I've had to go yet. But the whole costume thing is kinda weird.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

'I'm Mistress of the Night!" Samantha shouted and she left the stage.

"Drasilla." Drasilla came out wearing a longsleeve green shirt, black pants, and a mask.

"I'm Lady Darkness!" Drasilla shouted and she left the stage.

"Octavia." Octavia came out wearing her hockey jersey, black capris, and she had a hockey stick in her hands.

"I'm Hockey Girl!" Octavia shouted and she left the stage.

"Ashley." Ashley came out on her skateboard wearing a blue shirt and black pants.

"I'm the Skateboarder!" Ashley shouted and left the stage.

"Lizzy." Lizzy came out with her hair in a pony tail and wearing a purple and black jumpsuit.

"I'm Anime Girl!" Lizzy shouted and she left the stage. Then, Chris walked over to where the campers were sitting.

"Stacy." Stacy came out wearing a light blue t-shirt that had a peace sign on it, a white skirt with tights underneath, boots, and a mask.

"I'm The Peacemaker!" Stacy shouted and she left the stage.

"Well, the decision has been decided." Chris said. "And the winner is… Hockey Girl!" The Bass cheered and gave Octavia high fives.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

A while later, Chris and the campers were standing in front of the cabins.

"Okay heroes. For the rest of the challenge, you have to refer to each other by your superhero name since superheroes have a secret identity to keep. Now the second part to the challenge is to test your superhero skills such as leaping over buildings and running faster than a bullet. You have to use the trampolines to leap over the cabins and then run down the path that leads back here. The team with the fastest time wins! The first to go is Lady Darkness!" Drasilla walked over to the first trampoline.

"Go!" Chris shouted and Lady Darkness took off. She jumped over the trampoline and leaped over the cabins. Afterward, Lady Darkness took off down the long winding path back to the starting point. Chris stopped the stopwatch he used to time her.

"Not bad, Lady Darkness." Chris said, checking the stopwatch. "47 seconds." Lady darkness smiled and returned to the Gophers.

"First up for the Bass is Country Girl." Molly walked up to the trampoline.

"Go!" Chris shouted and Country Girl took off. She tripped while trying to leap over the Gopher cabin, which made her do it again. Afterwards, she got through the winding path easily.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Molly sat in the Confessional, looking pretty tired.

"That… was so tiring. I kinda don't want to be a hero anymore."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"Good job Country Girl." Chris said, checking his stopwatch. "53 seconds." Country Girl looked a little disappointed as she returned to the Bass.

"The Incredible Soccer Man." **Kyle** walked up to the first trampoline.

"Go!" Chris shouted and The Incredible Soccer Man took off. He leaped over the cabins easily, but he was a little slow on the winding path.

"48 seconds for The Incredible Soccer Man." The Incredible Soccer Man smiled and returned to the Gophers.

"Next up, Anime Girl." Lizzy walked up to the trampoline.

"Go!" Chris shouted and Anime Girl took off. She had a bit of a hard time with leaping over the cabins and running down the winding path. Anime Girl looked a little tired when she finished.

"59 seconds." Anime Girl went back to the Bass.

"The Skateboarder, you're up." Ashley walked up to the first trampoline.

"Go!" The Skateboarder also had trouble with leaping over the cabins and running thought the winding path.

"53 seconds." The Skateboarder went back to the Gophers.

"Next to go is Ninja Man." Kyle walked up to the first trampoline.

"Go!" Ninja Man had a pretty hard time with leaping over the cabins, but the path was a bit easier for Ninja Man.

"59 seconds." Ninja Man went back to the Bass.

"The Mystical Ballet Dancer, you're up." Kelly walked over to the trampoline.

"Go!" The Mystical Ballet Dancer took off. She leaped over the first cabin quickly, but The Mystical Ballet Dancer was having a hard time leaping over the second cabin and running down the winding path. The Mystical Ballet Dancer looked a little tired when she finished.

"57 seconds. "The Mystical ballet Dancer went back to the Gophers.

"K-scope." Martha walked over to the first trampoline.

"Go!" K-scope looked like she was having too much fun as she went over the cabins and went down the path.

"63 seconds." K-scope smiled and headed back to the Killer Bass.

"Next up, Green Bloom." Lena walked over to where the first trampoline was standing.

"Go!" Green Bloom had quite a bit of trouble leaping over the cabins, but she was able to go thought the winding path rather quickly.

"57 seconds." Green Bloom returned to the Screaming Gophers.

"Mistress of The Night, you're up." Samantha headed over to the first trampoline.

"Go!" Mistress of the Night then took her turn, but she was having a bit of trouble running down the winding path.

"57 seconds." Mistress of the Night went back to the Bass.

"Next up for the Gophers is Mistress of Music." Shayla walked up to the first trampoline.

"Go!" The Mistress of Music leaped over the cabins easily, but she was a little slow on the winding path. She looked pretty confident when she finished.

"57 seconds." Mistress of Music shrugged and headed back to them Gophers.

"Next up, Basketball Man." Marco headed up to the first trampoline.

"Go!" Basketball Man had a tricky time with leaping over the cabins and running down the winding path.

"62 seconds." Basketball Man headed back to the Bass.

"The Peacemaker, you're up." Stacy headed to the first trampoline.

"Go!" The Peacemaker went over the cabins a little slowly and went through the winding path at an average pace.

"51 seconds." The Peacemaker headed back to the Gophers.

"Hockey Girl, you're next." Octavia headed to the first trampoline.

"Go!" Hockey Girl took a few tries to get over the two cabins, but once she reached the winding path, it was simple work for her.

"57 seconds." Hockey Girl headed back to the Bass.

"Next up for the Gophers is The Annihilator." Mohan headed to the first trampoline.

"Go!" The Annihilator had a little trouble leaping over the cabins and running down the path.

"51 seconds." The Annihilator headed back to the Gophers.

"Next up, The Rebellious Singer." Edie headed over the first trampoline.

"Go!" The Rebellious Singer leaped over the cabins and ran through the winding path about as fast as the other superheroes.

"53 seconds." The Rebellious Singer returned back to the Bass.

"Last up, Elastique." Marion headed to the first trampoline.

"Go!" Elastique leaped over the cabins and ran through the winding path rather quickly.

"47 seconds." Elastique headed back to the Gophers. "Well, since two people had the same time and their on the same team… the Screaming Gophers win!" The Gophers cheered and gave each other high-fives and such with their victory.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Chris and the heroes were standing in a clearing for the third part of the challenge.

"Heroes, for the final part of the challenge, no superhero can be super without knowing how to save someone and getting past dastardly villains. Tow people from each team will go against each other and save this sack of potatoes, which will serve as your citizen." Chris pointed to a sack of potatoes that was held up with a rope over what looked like a pool full of red Jell-O.

"The first to go for the Gophers is Lady Darkness and Elastique. The first to go for the Bass will be Anime Girl and Hockey Girl. Gophers, since you won the last challenge, you get to decide if you wanna be heroes or villains." Lady Darkness and Elastique thought for a moment.

"We want to be villains." Elastique said.

"Okay then." Chris said. "So Anime Girl and Hockey Girl, you are the heroes." A moment later, Lady Darkness and Elastique were standing at one end of the clearing and Anime Girl and Hockey Girl were standing at the other end of the clearing.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Hockey Girl was sitting in the Confessional, looking curious.

"I'm not really sure on how this is gonna come out. Elastique seems to be a pretty good villain with lady Darkness, so I guess we'll have to see."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"Heroes and Villains ready, go!" Anime Girl immediately went after the so-called citizen, but Lady Darkness went after her and pushed her out of the way.

"2 minutes left." Elastique was being held back by Hockey Girl's hockey stick. She hurried over to help Anime Girl.

"1 minute left." Hockey Girl and Anime Girl hurried over to the pool of Jell-O to save the so-called citizen. Then Hockey Girl took her hockey stick to cut the rope, but Elastique suddenly snatched it away and play keep-away with Lady Darkness until time was up.

"The Gophers win the first round!" Lady Darkness and Elastique high-fived each other before returning to their teams.

"Next is The Peacemaker and The Annihilator for the Gophers and The Rebellious Singer and Country Girl for the Bass. Gophers, since you won the last round, you get to decide if you wanna be heroes or villains." The Peacemaker and The Annihilator thought for a moment.

"We wanna be heroes." The Annihilator told Chris.

"All right, The Rebellious Singer and Country Girl, you guys are going to be the villains." A moment later, The Peacemaker and The Annihilator were standing at one end of the clearing and The Rebellious Singer and Country Girl were standing at the other end.

"Go!' Country Girl went after The Annihilator right away, hoping to keep him away from possibly helping The Peacemaker for the time being.

"2 minutes left." The Peacemaker was trying to get past The Rebellious Singer to get to the so-called citizen. Then The Annihilator ran past them and rescued the so-called citizen.

"With 78 seconds left, the Gophers win the second round!" The Peacemaker and The Annihilator nodded and they returned to their teams.

Next up for the Gophers is The Incredible Soccer Man and The Skateboarder. For the Bass, it's K-scope and Ninja Man. Gophers, since you won the last round, you get to decide on if you want to be heroes or villains." The Incredible Soccer Man and The Skateboarder thought for a moment.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

The Skateboarder sat in the Confessional, looking thoughtful.

"It looks like out game could be decided on if The Incredible Soccer Man and I decide on if we should be heroes or villains. It feels kinds weird."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"We want to be heroes." The Skateboarder told Chris.

"So K-scope and Ninja Man, you will be the villains this round." A moment later, The Incredible Soccer Man and The Skateboarder were at one end of the clearing and Ninja Man and K-scope were at the other end of the clearing.

"Go!" The Skateboarder went after Ninja Man and The Incredible Soccer man went after K-scope. K-scope was continuously running around and around The Incredible Soccer Man.

"2 minutes left." Ninja Man ran to switch places with K-scope to keep The Incredible Soccer man at bay. The Skateboarder took the opportunity to rescue the so-called citizen. K-scope saw what was going on and went after her.

"1 minute left." The Skateboarder took her skateboard and threw it at the rope to cut the so-called citizen free, but K-scope leaped up and caught the skateboard before it reached the rope.

"Time's up!" Chris shouted, stepping into the clearing. "The heroes have failed to rescue the citizen, so Ninja Man and K-scope win this round!" The Bass cheered as they returned to their teams.

"Next up for the Gophers is The Mystical Ballet Dancer and Green Bloom. For the Bass, it's Mistress of the Night and Basketball Man. Bass, since you won the last round, you get to decide on if you want to be heroes or villains." Mistress of the Night and basketball Man thought about it for a moment.

"We want to be heroes." Mistress of the Night told Chris.

"So The Mystical Ballet Dancer and Green Bloom, you guys are the villains." A moment later, Mistress of the Night and basketball man were at one end of the clearing and The Mystical Ballet Dancer and Green Bloom were at the other end of the clearing.

"Go!" Mistress of the Night and basketball Man quickly ran over to the pool of Jell-O to save the so-called citizen and The Mystical Ballet Dancer and Green Bloom were right on her heels.

"2 minutes left." Basketball Man leaped up to grab the so-called citizen. The Mystical Ballet Dancer leaped after Basketball Man, but he caught the so-called citizen before she could stop him.

"With 88 seconds left, Mistress of the Night and Basketball Man win!" The Bass cheered excitingly as they returned to their teams.

"For the final round, Mistress of Music, you get to decide who goes with you. Killer Bass, you must decide who is going against the Gophers." After a minute, both teams had made up their minds.

"I'm going to have Lady Darkness go with me." Mistress of Music said to Chris. Lady Darkness walked over to join Mistress of Music at the end of the clearing.

"We choose Anime Girl and The Rebellious Singer to go." Ninja Man said to Chris. Anime Girl and The Rebellious Singer walked over to the other end of the clearing.

"Okay, Killer Bass, since you won the last round, you get to decide if you want to be heroes or villains." Anime Girl and The Rebellious Singer thought for a moment.

"We want to be villains." The Rebellious Singer said to Chris.

"So Mistress of Music and Lady Darkness, you will be the heroes." The two teams got ready at their places across the clearing.

"Go!" Lady Darkness and Mistress of Music rushed over to the pool of Jell-O to rescue the so-called citizen. Lady darkness got onto the edge of the pool.

"2 minutes left." Lady Darkness was about to leap and grab the so-called citizen, but The Rebellious Singer grabbed her ankle and Lady Darkness fell off and onto the ground.

"1 minute left." Anime Girl went after Mistress of Music. They were going around and around the pool. When there were only a few seconds left, Mistress of Music tried to rescue the so-called citizen, but she ended up tripping just as time ran out.

'Since the heroes have failed to rescue the citizen, the Killer Bass win today's challenge!" Chris announced. The Killer Bass cheered happily with their overall victory, since they haven't won invincibility in a while.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Edie sat in the Confessional looking particularly cheerful.

"It's kinda nice to win a challenge for once. Now I don't have to worry about voting anyone off.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Kelly was standing on the Screaming Gopher porch, thinking about something when Marion walked onto the porch.

"What are you thinking about Kelly?" Marion asked.

"I guess I'm trying to figure out who I should vote off tonight." Kelly replied with a sigh.

"I don't think that matters right now." Marion told her.

"Why?" Kelly suddenly asked.

"Because I know for a face that you won't be the one walking down the Dock of Shame tonight." Marion said, wrapping his arm around Kelly's shoulders.

"But I…" Marion suddenly silenced her with a kiss. Kelly's eyes went wide for a moment, then she closed her eyes and kissed him back. After about a minute, Marion and Kelly separated.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry about it." Kelly whispered into Marion's ear before heading into the cabin. Marion gave a small smirk before heading into the cabin.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

The Screaming Gophers were sitting at the campfire where Chris was waiting for them.

"Screaming Gophers, you have cast your votes and made your decision. The person who does not receive a marshmallow, must immediately walk down the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave. And once you leave, you can't come back."

"EVER!" None of the Gophers gave a response, so Chris continued on.

"The first marshmallow goes to Marion." Marion went up to claim a marshmallow.

"Stacy, Mohan." Marion looked a little frustrated as Stacy and Mohan went up to claim their marshmallows.

"**Kyle**." **Kyle** and Stacy exchanged smiles as **Kyle **went up to claim his marshmallow.

"Ashley, Kelly." Kelly gave Marion a confident smile as she walked up with Ashley.

"Lena." Lena cheerfully went up to claim her marshmallow. Only Shayla and Drasilla were left.

"Drasilla and Shayla, this is the final marshmallow of the night. Both of you did an exceptional job as superheroes. But one of you has spent their last day on Total Drama Island. The last marshmallow goes to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Drasilla." Shayla sighed as Drasilla claimed the final marshmallow. Shayla got up and headed onto the Boat of Losers and left Total Drama Island.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**I hope you guys enjoyed my character, but Shayla, Leshawna's sister is now eliminated.**

**The usual questions I gave ya:**

**Who else will be causing drama?**

**How long will our couples last?**

**What challenge will you guys vote for the next chapter?**

**Hey, if you want your character to have a rivalry with any of the other campers, please PM me about it! See you next time! **


	10. Phobia Factor

**Sup my TDI Peeps! It's been a while, but I'm back for more fun!**

**I don't own anybody, since all I own is gone, and everyone else is owned by everybody else.**

* * *

Marion stood on the Dock of Shame with the intro in his hands. Marion wasn't looking all too happy about doing the intro.

"Last time on TDI: The Siblings Arrive, the campers put on their spandex and masks and became superheroes. After showing their spandex, the heroes went on to test their superhero skills and see if they would be better as super heroes or evil villains. In the end, the Killer Bass ended up winning the challenge. At the campfire ceremony, it was between Drasilla and Shayla to walk down the dock. In the end, Shayla, Leshawna's sister, was to walk down the Dock of Shame. But what kind of terror will our campers see this time? Find out on Total Drama Island."

**Cue theme song!**

* * *

**Kyle** was nearby the Gopher cabin, kicking his soccer ball before Chris's voice would come on the camp loudspeaker so he could tell everyone where they should go for their next challenge. Just then, the whine of the camp loudspeaker came on, making **Kyle's **hunch right.

"Attention campers!" Chris's voice rang out across the campground. "Meet me near the Dock of Shame to find out about today's challenge! McClean out!" ** Kyle **picked up his soccer ball and went to get ready for the challenge.

A while later, all of the campers were standing near the Dock of Shame, waiting for Chris to tell them what their challenge will be.

"Campers!" Chris said rather cheerfully. "Today's challenge is a game I like to call, Phobia Factor. Today, you will be facing your deepest, darkest fears!" The campers looked a little worried about the challenge until Marion spoke up.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Marion sat in the Confessional rolling his eyes to the camera.

"There's no way they found out about our deepest darkest fears. We never said anything about them. Eva told me that they had to do a challenge like that after she left, but I know that Chris is pulling our legs."

* * *

"How did you figure out what our worst fears are? We never said anything about them." Marion said to Chris.

"You didn't need to say anything." Chris replied. "We asked your siblings to tell us what your worst fears were so we wouldn't have to wait for you guys to spill you guts." Marion, along with the rest of the campers, groaned and followed Chris to the beach to start the challenge.

"Stacy, your today's first victim." Chris said. "To complete you challenge, you must scuba dive under the water for ten minutes." Stacy started to slowly back away, but **Kyle** placed his hand on Stacy's shoulder and nodded. Stacy let out a sigh.

"Okay. I'll do it." Stacy said to Chris. Stacy quickly left and came back wearing her bathing suit, and she put on the scuba gear. Right before, Stacy went into the water, she looked back to **Kyle** and he gave her a wink and a small smile. Stacy smiled and she went under the water. Chris handed **Kyle **a timer that was counting down from ten minutes. Chris and the rest of the campers left the beach, but **Kyle **stayed behind to make sure that Stacy was okay.

* * *

Now Chris and the rest of the campers were at the amphitheatre with Martha standing on the stage.

"Martha." Chris said. "It's time for you to face your fear of penguins!" Chef came out wearing a penguin suit that had a hole so his face could stick out.

"All you need to do is to give our penguin a hug and you're done." Martha trembled for a moment, but then she ran over to Penguin Chef and gave him a hug. After the hug, Martha jumped up and down and was shouting excitingly. Chris shrugged and turned to the rest of the campers.

"Our next victim is going to be Lena." Lena looked extremely nervous about dealing with her phobia.

* * *

Chris and the campers were now standing in a clearing while Lena was standing next to Chris.

"Lena, if you can stand here and watch our very own Lumberjack Chef cut down this tree without looking away, and then you're done." Chris gave Lumberjack Chef a thumbs-up and he started the chainsaw. Lena cringed, but she kept her eyes on the tree Chef was cutting. When the tree finally fell, Lena got onto her knees and screamed. The rest of the Gophers gathered around Lena, seeing if she was alright.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Lena sat in the Confessional, looking completely mortified.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever had to do, even with Chris standing next to me." Lena looked upward with a slightly romantic charm. "Ahhh Chris."

* * *

Lizzy and Drasilla were in the Main Lodge, both of them were extremely nervous about dealing with their fears.

Chris handed Drasilla a small pile of clothes and she left to change. After she left, Chris went over to Lizzy. Chris took out a package of gold star stickers and stuck them onto her jacket and jeans. Just as Lizzy stood up, Drasilla came back into the Main Lodge wearing a pink frilly dress, white dress shies, short white gloves, and her hair was put into pigtails.

"Remember." Chris said right before Lizzy and Drasilla left the Main Lodge. "If either of you take off any of your stickers or clothes, you will lose your challenge." Drasilla and Lizzy left the Main Lodge, both of them hoping that they could get through their challenges.

* * *

Chris was standing at the amphitheatre with Samantha standing nearby.

"Samantha, to conquer your fear of leeches, you have to spend thirty seconds in our barrel of leeches." Chris told her.

Samantha walked over to the barrel of leeches, but she quickly backed away and shook her head. Chris shrugged and went onto the next task.

* * *

Chris and Mohan were in the woods, standing next to what looked like a bunch of garbage cans wired together.

"Mohan." Chris said. "This garbage bomb is set to go off in ten minutes. The only way to disarm it is to type the word ."

"Oh man!" Mohan said, taking a closer look at the bomb before noticing Chris walking away.

"Aren't you going to stick around?" Mohan asked.

"No way!" Chris replied. "Besides, I'll know if you completed your challenge or not." With that, Chris left Mohan there to disarm the bomb.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Mohan sat in the Confessional looking very nervous.

"I can't believe Katie told Chris about my fear! This is worse than when she made me dress up like her for a dare. That was bad."

* * *

**Kyle **was checking the timer Chris gave him. It said that there was only one minute left before Stacy was finished. When time was up, **Kyle** want under the water to get Stacy.

Stacy looked to see **Kyle** swimming toward her. He grabbed her wrist and they swam up to the surface. Stacy took off her goggles and oxygen tank so she could talk to **Kyle**.

"What did you get me for?" Stacy asked.

"I came to get you because your time was up." **Kyle **replied.

"You mean I did it?" Stacy asked. **Kyle **nodded in reply. Stacy beamed and wrapped her arms around **Kyle**. **Kyle **smiled and hugged her back, glad to see that Stacy had completed her challenge.

* * *

Octavia was standing on the Dock of Shame. The opening of a submarine was sticking out of the water. Octavia let out a sigh and into the sub and Chef, who was now wearing a sailor suit, made the sub dive into the lake.

* * *

Down at the beach, Chris was standing nearby Marion, who was seated in a small go-kart.

"Marion, to complete your challenge, you must drive this go kart through the series of oil slicks we have placed on the track, you'll be done." Chris told him.

Marion sighed and started up the go-kart. Marion nervously started speeding down the track. Right away, there were oil slicks all over the track. He tried to avoid them, but Marion ended up wiping out on the track. Chris shook his head and left to do the next challenge.

* * *

Kelly was hanging around with Ashley and Drasilla, who was still wearing her girly outfit. But Ashley looked surprised, seeing something out of the ordinary coming towards Kelly.

"Um Kelly." Ashley said.

"What is it Ashley?" Kelly asked in reply.

"I think something's heading this way." Ashley said nervously.

Kelly turned around to see that a zombie was coming towards her. Kelly started running away, hoping to have some distance between herself and the zombie. A she ran, Chris was standing nearby with a megaphone in his hands.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Chris sat in the Confessional looking very cheerful.

"I love this game, zombies, watching these campers get scared out of their wits, it's all worth it."

* * *

"Just tell the zombie to go away Kelly." Chris said to Kelly as she ran. She looked like she wasn't paying too much attention to what Chris told her. She headed over to the boat house. Kelly ran inside to find something she could use. Just as the zombie was about to enter the boat house, Kelly came bursting out carrying an oar, trying to keep the zombie at bay.

"Stay away you zombie!" Kelly shouted, thrusting the oar at the zombie. The zombie hung its head and walked away from Kelly.

"Take that you undead freak!" Kelly shouted as the zombie walked away.

"Nicely played Kelly." Chris said as the zombie walked away and Chris went to the next challenge.

* * *

Mohan was nervously disarming the bomb Chris had given him. Time was about to run out as Mohan typed in the last few letters right before time ran out. Mohan was surprised to see the he finished the challenge. Mohan raised his arms and shouted happily.

* * *

Molly was standing next to what looked like a small wooden box. Chris seemed to look pretty cheerful about this particular challenge.

"Molly, to complete your challenge, you must stay inside this box for five minutes." Chris explained. Molly didn't look all that excited about her challenge. Lizzy placed her hand on Molly's shoulder.

"Don't worry." Lizzy said to Molly. "I'll be standing right here, waiting for you to come out." Molly gave Lizzy a small smile and went into the wooden box. Chris started the timer, which was counting down from five minutes.

The timer was about halfway through its five minute countdown. Lizzy sat on the grass, waiting for the time to pass. When there was about a minute and a half left, Molly ran out of the wooden box shaking.

"I thought I was going to suffocate in there." Molly told Lizzy. Chris shook his head and left.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Molly sat in the Confessional, looking very crestfallen.

"I'm upset that I didn't make it, even though Lizzy was there."

* * *

**Kyle **sat on a log in the woods, having to try to defeat his fear of being left alone in the middle of nowhere.

"It's okay **Kyle**." He said to keep himself calm. "Stacy's cheering for you to get through this challenge. You can do this."

* * *

Marco was standing on the stage of the amphitheater with a small kitten at the other end of the stage. Marco shuttered and looked at the kitten.

"Mew." The kitten mewed. Marco shrieked and jumped back.

"What happened?" Martha asked.

"It mewed." Marco replied shakily. A couple of the Bass rolled their eyes at Marco. Marco took a step back and shook his head.

"No way." Marco said. I'm not getting anywhere near that thing." With that, Marco left the stage and Chris went on to the next challenge.

* * *

At the Dock of Shame, the submarine resurfaced next to the dock. Octavia rushed out of the submarine and ran until she reached the campground.

"I did it!" Octavia shouted, glad to have completed the challenge.

* * *

Ashley was standing in front of the Gopher cabin. The rest of the Gophers were hanging out around the cabin to watch Ashley.

"Just give the clown one hug, and you're done." Chris explained. Ashley shuttered as Drasilla and Kelly placed their hands on Ashley's shoulders.

"It's okay Ashley." Drasilla told her.

"Yeah, it's okay if you don't wanna do it." Kelly said. Ashley nodded, took a deep breath, and gave the clown a hug. Ashley smiled and hugged Kelly and Drasilla.

* * *

Kyle was standing in front of a bat cave with Chris standing nearby.

"Alright Kyle. All you need to do to complete your challenge is to make your way through this bat cave. You can't run through, you have to walk through it." Chris explained.

Kyle slightly shuttered and slowly started making his way towards the bat cave. As he was about half-way through, the bats swarmed around Kyle. Kyle hollered and ran out, desperately trying to swat the bats away.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Kyle sat in the Confessional looking kind of ticked off.

"I hate bats."

* * *

**Kyle **was silting on a log, waiting for the time to pass. Suddenly, a swarm of bats came from nowhere. **Kyle **hollered and ran out of the woods, hoping to get away from the bats.

* * *

Edie was standing next to a tank that held a small spider inside. Edie looked extremely nervous about having to deal with the spider.

"You can do this Edie!" Samantha shouted, trying to encourage her.

"I don't know." Edie replied as she nervously inched her way closer to the tank.

"We need you to get this Edie!" Marco shouted. Edie slowly placed her hand into the tank and let the spider creep onto her hand. She brought it closer to her and smiled. The Bass cheered for Edie's victory.

* * *

Drasilla and Lizzy were standing near each other in the Communal Washroom.

"Finally!" Drasilla shouted happily. "Today's finally over and we can take this stuff off! You ready?" she asked Lizzy.

"Oh yeah." Lizzy replied cheerfully.

"Okay. One, two, three!" Lizzy quickly took off the gold star stickers and Drasilla quickly took off the girly outfit. Both girls were extremely excited that the day was over.

* * *

Both teams were standing nearby the cabins, waiting for Chris to tell them which team had won the challenge.

"The Gophers have 6 people complete their challenge and the Bass have 4, so the Screaming Gophers win today's challenge!" The Gophers gave off the usual signs of victory and the Bass looked a little sad and disappointed.

* * *

The Killer Bass were sitting at the campfire ceremony. Most of them seemed to be nervous about the ceremony.

"Killer Bass, your group of eight will become seven after this ceremony and one of you will leave Total Drama Island." Chris paused, seeing if any of the Killer Bass were paying attention. "Tonight's first marshmallow goes to Lizzy."

Lizzy smiled and walked up to claim her marshmallow.

"Martha." Martha walked up and claimed her marshmallow.

"Octavia." Octavia walked up and claimed her marshmallow.

"Edie." Edie walked up and claimed her marshmallow. Chris looked and the four campers who were left.

"Molly, Kyle, Samantha, Marco, the four of you did not complete your challenges today. Molly, Kyle, Samantha, and Marco were extremely nervous, knowing that one of them was going to be eliminated.

"Kyle." Kyle walked up and claimed his marshmallow.

"Samantha." Samantha walked up and claimed her marshmallow. Only Molly and Marco were left.

"Molly and Marco, this is the final marshmallow of the night. The last marshmallow goes to …"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Marco." Marco smiled and claimed the final marshmallow. Molly hung her head and covered her face with her hands.

"Sorry Molly, your time is up."

Molly let out a sad sigh and Lizzy joined her on the walk down the Dock of Shame and waved good-bye as Molly left on the Boat of Losers.

* * *

**Apologies to ****mysterious-bluerose, but Molly, Ezekiel's sister is now eliminated.**

**The usual questions I gave you:**

**1. What will happen to the friendships as more campers are eliminated?**

**2. Can AAA5241 get over the elimination that happened during the TDA episodes?**

**3. Who will be the last one to cross the finish line at the next challenge?**

**If you want your character to have a rival, let me know, I need more drama to write about!**

**See ya next chapter!**


	11. Wawanakwa Grand Prix

**I'm back with a vengeance! I went to Kansas City for a few days, but I pretty much wrote the entire way there! Anyway on with the chapter!**

**It's so incredulous to see that I don't own Total Drama Island!**

* * *

Lena stood on the Dock of Shame, looking quite excited that she was doing the intro.

"Last time on TDI: The Siblings Arrive, the camper's deepest, darkest secrets were revealed with our Phobia Factor challenge. After seeing phobias such as leeches, girly outfits, and everything in between, it was the Screaming Gophers who won invincibility. At the campfire ceremony, it was Molly, Ezekiel's sister, who had to walk down the Dock of Shame. But who will be the last one to crass the finish line at today's challenge? Find out on Total Drama Island!"

Cue theme song!

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Samantha sat in the Confessional, looking a little sad.

"I feel a little guilty that we voted out Molly. But hey, that's how the cards were dealt."

* * *

Samantha and Edie were in the Bass cabin after the campfire ceremony. Both girls looked slightly tired.

"I feel kinda sorry that Molly left." Edie said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah." Samantha agreed. "Molly was kinda quiet, but she was really nice." Edie nodded and the girls went to bed, but little did they know what the next challenge was going to bring.

The next morning, everyone woke up to find themselves lying on a set of metal bleachers that were facing a race track. Suddenly, Chris appeared on a platform wearing a racing uniform.

"Campers! For today's challenge, you'll be racing around various tracks from the game, Mario Kart Wii." Chris explained to the campers. Some of the campers seemed to be excited about the challenge, but some of the other campers didn't look all too happy about it.

"Each camper will choose a kart or bike and race someone from the other team. The team that wins the most races wins!" Chris explained to the teams. The campers followed Chris to a garage where a long line of karts and bikes were waiting for them.

"Pick your ride and then the race will begin!" Chris announced and the campers went through the garage, picking out their favorite ride to use in the upcoming race. After the campers picked out their rides, Chris had the campers meet in the middle of the garage.

"For each race, the track and the racers will be picked randomly. Killer Bass, since you have seven members, one of you will race twice. The first to race for the Gophers is **Kyle** and the first to race for the Bass is Samantha. The track you will be racing on Luigi Circuit." **Kyle** and Samantha glared at each other before following Chris and out of the garage and to the track.

* * *

**Kyle** and Samantha were at the starting line. **Kyle **was in what looked like a red and white dirt bike and Samantha was in a purple and white kart.

"The first one to complete three laps around the track wins." Chris explained. **Kyle** and Samantha revved up their engines as Chef, who was wearing a racing uniform of his own, went onto the middle of the track with a checkered flag in his hands.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Chef sat in the Confessional, looking slightly mad.

"I can't believe that this group is actually related to those good for nothing kids we had last season!"

* * *

"I need to get a better job." Chef mumbled as he waved the checkered flag, and **Kyle **and Samantha took off.

**Kyle **and Samantha were neck and neck throughout the first lap. As they passed their teammates, who were cheering them on, the race grew in intensity.

During the second lap, Samantha was in the lead. **Kyle **had gotten a hold of a red shell that he could throw at Samantha, but he decided to wait until the last possible minute to use it against her.

On the third and final lap, Samantha was keeping her lead on **Kyle**. Just as she was about to pass the finish line, **Kyle **threw the red shell at Samantha.

Samantha turned around to see a red shell coming right to her. She tried to avoid it, but the shell hit her dead on, and Samantha spun to a stop as **Kyle** went right past her and crossed the finish line. The Gophers cheered that **Kyle** had won the first race.

"Gophers win! Bass lose! One to zero!" Chris announced in a slightly mocking tone. "The next to race will be Mohan for the Gophers and Octavia for the Bass. The race will be on Rainbow Road, so you better get your need for speed!"

* * *

Mohan and Octavia were at the starting point on Rainbow Road. Mohan was riding a bike that was a little small. It had large wheels and the seat was small. Octavia was riding a bike that looked like a dolphin with wheels on it.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Mohan and Octavia took off as fast as their bikes could go.

During the first lap, Marco and Octavia were trying to keep themselves from falling off the track, but they kept neck and neck throughout the lap.

During the second lap, Mohan was ahead of Octavia as they went through the turns and jumps of Rainbow Road. Both had been dodging the traps they had as Octavia tried to catch up to Mohan.

During the third lap, Mohan was still in the lead. Towards the end of the track, Octavia had gotten ahold of a small thundercloud. It was flashing with lightning, waiting for her to use it on Mohan. She threw it and the cloud quickly traveled to Mohan and a bolt of lightning struck him and he shrunk! Even though he was now smaller and slower than Octavia, Mohan was still able to cross the finish line first.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Mohan sat in the Confessional, his hand holding his head.

"Oh man, that thundercloud made me a little dizzy after shrinking to that size. I was hoping that no one was going to step on me.

* * *

"Mohan wins!" Chris shouted and almost all of the Gophers cheered.

"Is he…?" Stacy started to ask. Suddenly, Mohan sprung back to his normal size. "Never mind."

"Our next race will be between Ashley and Marco on Moo Moo Meadows." Chris announced and the campers followed him to the next race.

* * *

Ashley and Marco were at the starting point, ready to race. Ashley was riding a bike that looked like a small wizard with wheels on it and Marco was riding a large red and white bike.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Ashley and Marco took off down the dirt track.

During the first lap, Ashley and Marco were having a hard time getting around the cows that were grazing in the field. Both Ashley and Marco lost quite a bit of time trying to get past the cows.

During the second lap, Ashley had a very small lead on Marco. Marco had a look of determination on his face as he urged his bike to go faster so Ashley wouldn't stay ahead of him.

During the third lap, Marco was right behind Ashley, still slowly passing her. Ashley took notice of Marco trying to pass her, so she tried something a little risky. As they passed through the grazing cows, Ashley started to swerve, hoping to have Marco fall behind, but instead, Ashley ran into one of the cows and spun to a stop. Marco passed Ashley just as she started her bike once again. Ashley caught up to Marco and they were neck and neck but Marco was barley ahead of her when they crossed the finish line.

"Marco wins!" Chris announced. The Killer Bass cheered with their victory. The Screaming Gophers looked a little disappointed about losing the race.

"The Screaming Gophers have won two races, and the Killer Bass have won one race, so onto the next race, which will be between Drasilla and Kyle. You two will be racing on Mushroom Gorge." The campers followed Chris to the next race.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Kyle sat in the Confession Cam looking extremely confident.

"Ha. Drasilla may look tough, but winning this race against her is gonna be a piece of cake."

* * *

Drasilla and Kyle were at the starting point, ready to race. Drasilla was riding a small bike that looked like a duck and Kyle was riding a rather large bike that had a star on the front.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Drasilla and Kyle took off down the path, both of them hoping to win the race.

During the first lap, Kyle had thrown quite a few banana peels and shells at Drasilla, but she had been able to keep her lead on Kyle.

During the second lap, Kyle noticed a small shortcut that Drasilla had looked over during the first lap. As Drasilla went over the mushrooms, Kyle went through the shortcut giving him an extra boost, getting him past Drasilla.

During the third lap, Drasilla decided to take a different route when they reached the gorge. Once they reached the gorge, Drasilla took the opposite path they had taken during the previous laps. Just as Drasilla was about to pass Kyle, Kyle pulled out a mushroom and used it to keep ahead of Drasilla and cross the finish line first.

"Kyle wins!" Chris announced. The Bass cheered and Samantha gave Kyle a hug.

"Our next two racers are Lena and Lizzy. You guys will be racing on Toad's Factory." Chris and the campers left and they went to the next race.

* * *

Lena and Lizzy were at the starting line, ready to race. Lena was riding a kart that looked like a small VW Beetle and Lizzy was riding a kart that looked like a small fish.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Lena and Lizzy took off down the track and into the factory.

During the first lap, Lizzy and Lena were weaving throughout the track, trying to avoid the obstacles throughout the track.

During the second lap, Lizzy ended up crashing into one of the walls of the factory, giving Lena the lead in the race.

During the third lap, Lena had been able to keep ahead of Lizzy. Lizzy was just about to catch up to Lena when she ended up going onto a convertor belt that was going in the opposite direction, causing her to fall behind. Lizzy corrected her mistake and started catching back up to Lena. But Lena was able to keep the lead and crossed the finish line first.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Lena sat in the Confessional looking a little disappointed.

"I've played Mario Kart before, and I wish I got to race in the track that went through a tree. It would have been so beautiful."

* * *

"Lena wins!" Chris announced. The Gophers cheered, glad they have taken the lead.

"The next one to race for the Gophers is Kelly and the next to race for the Bass is Edie. You guys will be racing on Mario Circuit." With that, Chris and the campers went to the next race.

* * *

Kelly and Edie were at the starting point, ready to race. Kelly was riding a kart that looked like a flower showing its teeth and Edie was riding a kart that looked like a squid.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Kelly and Edie took off down the track.

During the first lap, Kelly and Edie seemed to be fine until a huge Chain Chomp came out of nowhere tried to attack them. Kelly and Edie were just able to get past it without incident.

During the second lap, both girls seemed determined to win the race for their team, especially since they were certainly throwing things at the other, hoping to slow down the other one down and take the lead.

During the third lap, Kelly had a slight lead on Edie, which didn't look like much of a lead. They were getting close to the end of the track, the giant Chain Chomp came out and attacked Kelly. Kelly came to a stop and Edie passed her and crossed the finish line first.

"Edie wins!" Chris announced. The Killer Bass cheered with their recent victory.

"Our next two racers are Marion for the Gophers and Martha for the Bass. You guys are going to be racing on Bowser's Castle 3." With that, Chris and the campers left and headed to the next race.

* * *

Marion and Martha were at the starting line, ready to race. Marion was riding a kart that looked like a black and red sports car and Martha was riding a kart that looked like a stroller.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Marion and Martha took off down the track, hoping to win the race.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Martha sat in the Confessional looking excited.

"This is so cool! MY stroller car racing against a boring normal car Marion's got. This is gonna be soooooo much fun!"

* * *

During the first lap, Martha quickly gained a lead on Marion early in the lap. Marion urged his kart to go faster so he could catch Martha.

During the second lap, Martha's lead on Marion was steadily growing. Marion looked like he was struggling with keeping up with Martha's and her stroller.

During the third lap, Marion was still falling behind from Martha and her stroller. But Martha was still able to cross the finish line first.

"Martha wins!" Chris announced. The Killer Bass cheered, but Kelly went to Marion and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Our final two racers are Stacy and Marco, you will be racing for the Bass once again. If Stacy wins, there will be a tiebreaker. If Marco wins, then the Bass win the challenge. Now onto our final track, Moonview Highway!" With that, Chris and the campers headed to the final race.

* * *

Stacy and Marco were at the starting line, ready to go. Stacy was riding a bike that looked like a normal motorcycle and Marco was once again in the large bike he had ridden before.

"Remember, if the Gophers win, we will have a tiebreaker race and if the Bass win, they win the challenge. On your mark, get set, go!" Stacy and Marco took off down the track, both trying to make sure they won.

During the first lap, Stacy and Marco were in and out of the moving cars, trying not to fall behind so the other wouldn't take the lead.

During the second lap, Stacy had a slight lead on Marco, since she had mastered getting around the moving cars and Marco was still having a little trouble mastering it.

During the third lap, Marco and Stacy were still neck and neck with each other now that Marco had mastered weaving through the moving cars. Just as they had seen the finish line, Stacy was about to get past the passing cars and cross the finish line, one of the cars hit her, making her lose control and letting Marco cross the finish line first.

"The Killer Bass win today's challenge!" Chris announced. The Killer Bass made a small uproar with their challenge victory, and the Gophers hung a few of their heads.

"Gophers, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony tonight." Chris told the Gophers. With that, Chris and the campers left the track and headed to the campfire ceremony.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Stacy sat in the Confessional looking a little frustrated.

"It's really wrong that we did all that we can and we still have to go to the ceremony anyway. "

* * *

"Screaming Gophers, you have all cast your votes and made your decision. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow must go to the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and go home. And once you leave, you can't come back."

"EVER!" The Gophers didn't respond, so Chris continued.

"Stacy, Mohan." Chris tossed them marshmallows to the two teens, who quickly ate them.

"Drasilla, **Kyle**, good job guys." **Kyle** and Drasilla were tossed their marshmallows and were quickly eaten.

"Lena, Ashley." Lena and Ashley were tossed their marshmallows. Only Marion and Kelly were left.

"Guys, this is the final marshmallow of the night." Marion and Kelly looked at each other nervously, seeing that one of them was going to be eliminated.

"…"

"…"

"Kelly, the last marshmallow is yours." Kelly was tossed the final marshmallow.

"I don't want it." Kelly said, tossing the marshmallow aside as Marion headed down the Dock of Shame.

"Marion." Kelly said just before he got on the Boat of Losers. "There's something I wanna tell you."

"What is it?" Marion asked.

"I… I lo-" Marion cut her off with a kiss.

"I know." Marion whispered in her ear before getting on the Boat of Losers. Kelly waved Marion goodbye as he left Total Drama Island.

* * *

**Apologies to ****TaylorMan021983, but Marion, Eva's brother, has been eliminated.**

**Yeah! Christmas is coming, but midterms start tomorrow! No!!!!!! I don't wanna! For now, I'm too lazy for all but one question**

**Who's head will be stuck in the clouds in the next challenge?**

**See ya and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! See you in 2010!**


	12. Finding Your Roots

**Yeah! It's 2010! My resolution this year is to update this story faster so you guys can read the ending faster. But for now, onward with the story!**

**As I've said before, I don't own anything here.**

* * *

Kyle was standing on the Dock of Shame with the intro in his hand. He rolled his eyes as he started reading the intro.

"Last time on Total Drama Island: The Siblings Arrive, the campers went through the twists and turns of the Wawanakwa Grand Prix. After seeing our campers race through just about anything, the Killer Bass ended winning the challenge. At the campfire, it was Marion, Eva's brother, who walked down the Dock of Shame, but not without a little love from Kelly. But who's thoughts will send them down the Dock of Shame this time? Find out on Total Drama Island!"

(Cue theme song!)

* * *

Marco and Kyle were hanging out on the Killer Bass Porch, waiting for someone to come out of the cabin. A minute later, Samantha and Lizzy walked out of the cabin. Kyle walked over to Samantha and they walked off, leaving Lizzy and Marco.

"Hey Lizzy. Do you wanna come with me and play my own game?" He asked her. Lizzy looked at Marco and rolled her eyes.

"Go play it yourself." Lizzy replied before walking away as the camp loudspeaker came on.

"Campers, meet me at the campfire pit in five minutes to hear all about today's challenge!" Five minutes later, the campers were gathered at the campfire pit, waiting for the challenge. Chris didn't say anything, but he led them into the woods, where in a clearing, a rather large hedge maze was waiting for them.

"Campers, today's challenge is called "Finding Your Roots." For today's challenge, you will be going through this hedge maze to find your own picture. At the end of the challenge, the team with the members who found the most photos will win invincibility!" The campers seemed pretty calm about the challenge that lay before them as they got ready to enter the maze.

"On your mark, get set, go!" The Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass ran into the maze and the race was on.

* * *

Samantha and Kyle were walking through the maze together as they passed pictures of Lizzy, Drasilla, and Ashley. The pictures were sitting on top of a bright red box that was about four feet tall.

"Do you think we'll be able to find our pictures before the challenge is over?" Samantha asked, wrapping her arm around Kyle's waist.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Samantha sat in the Confessional, looking rather relaxed and she had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Even though Kyle does brag about a lot of things he doesn't do, he does make the challenges a little more enjoyable for the both of us."

* * *

"Are you kidding?" Kyle asked in reply. "With me helping you, we'll find those pictures before anyone else is even close to finding theirs."

"And that's why I love ya." Samantha said with a small giggle and gave him a quick kiss.

* * *

Mohan was walking through the maze on his own. He hadn't seen anyone from either team after he separated from the rest of the team.

"Nope, not here." Mohan muttered to himself as he passed photos of **Kyle**, Kyle, and Lena and he continued on playing his videogame.

* * *

Drasilla and Ashley were heading through the maze together. They had just passed by a sign that told them that they were in the center of the maze.

"Look." Drasilla said, showing two boxes on the opposite ends of the path. "You go to the right, and I'll go to the left." The girls headed in the opposite directions so they could hopefully find their photos.

"I found it!" Drasilla and Ashley shouted simultaneously. Drasilla came back with Ashley's picture in her hand and Ashley had Drasilla's picture in her hand. The girls smiled and rolled their eyes as they exited the maze.

* * *

Edie was at one of the corners of the maze, looking like she was trying to figure out where her picture was in the maze as Marco passed her.

"Hey Edie, have you seen Lizzy?" Marco asked. Edie nodded and Marco continued on.

"You can come out now." Edie said as Lizzy came out of the hedges.

"Thanks." Lizzy said as she got the foliage out of her hair. 'I'm kinda trying to avoid Marco after what happened earlier."

"What did he do earlier?" Edie asked. Lizzy let out a small sigh and started telling Edie what happened.

* * *

Martha and Octavia were happily making their way through the maze. They had been searching for their photos, but to most of the other campers, they looked like they were talking about random things.

"Hey Martha. Why do you think we bonded so well?" Octavia asked.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Octavia sat in the Confessional, looking quite happy.

"I've been thinking about those time Owen had told me about Izzy, but it seems a little strange that Owen and Izzy like each other and me and Martha are good friends here. Maybe she's thought the same thing."

* * *

"Well Izzy likes Owen and Owen likes Izzy right?" Martha asked.

"Yeah!" Octavia said in reply.

"Well we bonded like they did when they were here, except we're the best of best friends this island has ever known!" Martha and Octavia continued on until they reached a nearby box that had their pictures on it, along with Stacy's. They picked up their pictures and started making their way out of the maze.

* * *

Marco continued his way through the maze after asking Edie if she had seen Lizzy. He was also a bit mad that Lizzy had rejected him earlier.

"If Lizzy is looking for a fight, she's got one." Marco said to himself as he continued searching.

* * *

Stacy and **Kyle **were still making their way through the maze. They had already found **Kyle's **picture, but Stacy's picture was still hidden somewhere in the maze. They continued their way through the maze hand in hand.

"You don't have to stick around since we found your picture already." Stacy said, sounding a little guilty.

"Don't worry about it." **Kyle** replied, wrapping his arm around Stacy's waist and pulling her closer. "Besides, there's a very lovely damsel in distress that I can't leave here." Stacy giggled and blushed as **Kyle** lightly kissed Stacy's lips.

* * *

Lena and Kelly were making their own way through the maze. They had run into a couple of their friends at the beginning of their search, but now it was just the two of them searching for their pictures.

"Do you think that Justin would be able to make his way through the maze?" Kelly asked.

"Nah." Lena replied. "He'd probably be afraid that he'd scuff a nail." The girl laughed at the thought.

* * *

"Wow." Edie said, looking at Lizzy. Lizzy had just finished telling about what had happened earlier.

"I know!" Lizzy replied. "But I didn't figure out why Marco started flirting with me."

"Don't worry." Edie said, placing her hand on Lizzy's shoulder. "I'll help ya if he tries to bug ya."

"Is that an alliance you're asking for? Lizzy asked. Edie nodded and the newly formed alliance made their way through the maze.

* * *

Lena and Kelly were unusually cheerful. They had just found Lena's picture and they were hoping that Kelly's picture was nearby.

"We've been all over this maze." Kelly said, stopping to rest for a moment.

"Yeah, besides, the challenge is gonna be over soon." Lena agreed, so they decided to leave the maze without Kelly's picture.

* * *

Marco was standing at one of the far corners of the maze. He already found his picture, but he wasn't ready to leave the maze yet.

"What's Lizzy's problem?" Marco wondered. "All I wanted to do was to flirt with her and she rejects me? No girl rejects me when I flirt with them!" Marco said as he left the maze.

* * *

Kyle and Samantha were heading down the path, still trying to find Samantha's picture. They had been quiet for a while as they searched.

"Why so quiet babe?" Kyle asked.

"I just have a few things on my mind." Samantha replied, looking a little guilty.

"Were you thinking about me again?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow. Samantha blushed and saw her picture on a nearby box. She picked it up and they started making their way out of the maze.

* * *

Mohan was stilsat l walking around the maze, still playing his videogame as he walked through the paths. He wasn't really paying much attention to finding his picture. He had already passed his picture a few times during his time in the maze, so he continued on.

* * *

"Attention campers!" the camp loudspeaker boomed. "Your time in the maze is up. Come out so we can tally up the score!"

"Oh man." Stacy said. "I'll guess we'll never find my picture."

"Yeah." **Kyle** said, pulling her closer. "But at least we've been able to spend the challenge together."

"I guess you're right." Stacy said and **Kyle **quickly kissed Stacy. Her eyes grew wide, but they slowly closed and she kissed him back, embracing the moment.

* * *

A while later, the campers were standing at the entrance of the maze, waiting for Chris.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Kyle **sat in the Confessional, looking a little nervous.

"Why is it when Chris is gonna tell us who won, it always so nerve wracking?"

* * *

"Alright! Screaming Gophers, if you found your photo, come up." Chris said. Drasilla, Ashley, **Kyle**, and Lena came up with their photos.

"The Screaming Gophers have four photos. Killer Bass, if you can beat that, you can beat that, you win today's challenge." Martha, Samantha, Octavia, Kyle, and Marco came up with their photos.

"With five pictures, the Killer Bass win today's challenge!" The Killer Bass celebrated happily with their challenge win.

* * *

Later that day, Stacy, Lena, **Kyle**, and Kelly were on the Screaming Gopher porch, discussing the upcoming elimination.

"Who should we send home tonight?" Kelly asked the others.

"I think we should get rid of Mohan." **Kyle **suggested. "He hasn't been doing much lately."

"Are you sure?" Stacy asked. The others nodded in agreement and they left to go to the ceremony.

* * *

At the campfire ceremony, the Gophers were pretty quiet as Chris came.

"Screaming Gophers, I have six marshmallows on my plate and they represent those who will remain here on Total Drama Island." The Gophers didn't respond, so Chris continued on. "The first marshmallow goes to Ashley." Ashley walked up and claimed her marshmallow.

"**Kyle**." **Kyle **walked up and claimed his marshmallow.

"Stacy." Stacy walked up and claimed her marshmallow. Only Drasilla and Mohan were left.

"Drasilla, Mohan, we're down to the final marshmallow of the night. Chris paused for a moment, looking at the final two campers.

"Mohan."

"What?" Drasilla asked as Mohan claimed the final marshmallow. "Great! I lost my bet!"

"What bet?" Ashley asked.

"Before we came here, I bet Courtney that I would last longer than her here on this show and I know I didn't beat her, so I gotta pay her thirty dollars." With that, Drasilla headed down the Dock of Shame, got on the Boat of Losers, and left.

* * *

Lizzy was putting her jacket on as she was going to go hang out with Edie and Samantha. Just as she opened the cabin door, a bucket of fish fell from the slightly open door and fell onto her head. Lizzy looked and saw Marco walking away.

"Oh it's on Marco." Lizzy said angrily as she glared at Marco.

* * *

**Apologies to lovestruckbabe243, but Drasilla, Courtney's sister is now eliminated.**

**I'm too lazy to give you guys some question this time around, but I promise to finish this story before school lets out for summer break. If you have any ideas for challenges, I'd really love it! I'm starting to run out of ideas, and please vote in my poll for your next challenge!**


	13. Paintball Deer Hunter

**I don't know if this is the fastest I've updated, but I hoped that it is! Anywho, as you know, I don't own anyone here!**

**So, onward with the story!**

* * *

Octavia was standing on the Dock of Shame with the intro in her hands as she started reading.

"Last time on TDI: The Siblings Arrive, the campers went through the hedge maze in the "Finding Your Roots" challenge. With the campers going everywhere to find their picture, which were scattered throughout the maze. In the end, the Killer Bass ended up winning the challenge. At the campfire ceremony, it was Courtney's sister Drasilla to walk down the Dock of Shame. But who will be taking the dreaded walk down the Dock of Shame? Find out on Total Drama Island!"

(Cue theme song!)

* * *

"Marco did that?" Edie asked after Lizzy told her about what happened the night before. "No wonder I smelt something fishy."

"Yeah." Lizzy agreed. "I still haven't gotten the fishy smell out yet."

"Don't worry." Edie said, placing her hand on Lizzy's shoulder. "Marco's gonna regret messing with us."

"But Marco hasn't done anything to you yet." Lizzy pointed out.

"Don't worry." Edie said, giving Lizzy a nod as the camp loudspeaker came on.

"Attention campers! Get ready for the most extreme challenge yet! Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire pit!" Lizzy and Edie shrugged and headed to the campfire pit.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Lizzy sat in the Confessional, looking annoyed.

"Okay, how many times do we start the day at the campfire pit? It feels like we're going through the same day over and over again."

* * *

Three minutes later, the campers were gathered at the campfire pit to hear about the day's challenge.

Chris came out with a box and started tossing cans of beans to the campers.

"This is breakfast." Chris said as he tossed the cans to the campers.

"This doesn't seem like breakfast to me." Samantha said as she was tossed her can of beans.

"Today's challenge is about survival and instinct. We're going hunting!" Chris said, pulling out a paintball gun.

"Cool!" Edie said excitingly, but then she took a look at the paintball gun. "But what's with the paintball gun?"

"That's today's challenge." Chris replied. "We're going on a Paintball Deer Hunt. The teams will be announced in the woods, so eat up!" A few minutes later, the campers were following Chris into the woods. Once they reached the clearing, the campers separated into their teams as Chris started explaining.

The teams for the Paintball Deer Hunt are as follows. The Screaming Gopher hunters are Stacy, **Kyle**, and Lena." Chris said tossing each of them a lime green paintball gun.

"The Killer Bass Hunters are Martha, Kyle, Edie and Marco. And you hunters get these awesome glassed and wicked camo caps to wear." Chris said, tossing each of them a red paintball gun before facing the rest of the campers.

"The rest of you, Mohan, Kelly, Ashley, Lizzy, Samantha, and Octavia. You guys are seer." The remaining campers look at Chris with a look that would probably say "you've got to be kidding me."

"Here are your noses, antlers, and little tails." Chris said, showing the campers the outfit they had to wear.

"No way!" Lizzy protested.

"There's no way I'm going to be a deer." Kelly said as Chris placed the deer outfit on Kelly.

'That's your guy's problem." Chris said. "If any of you take off your gear, your team will be toast." The campers who were supposed to be deer sighed and put on their deer outfits before heading into the woods to start the challenge.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Lena sat in the Confessional, looking a little jealous.

"Those deer outfits are so adorable! I actually wouldn't mind being a deer for this challenge…"

* * *

The Killer Bass were walking through the woods together, trying to get some distance from the hunters.

"I'm glad we got some time to ourselves before they send the Gophers after us." Samantha said as they walked.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm outta here." Octavia said, walking away from Lizzy and Samantha.

* * *

Kelly and Ashley were walking through the woods together. Mohan had already separated from the girls earlier in the woods.

"This is starting to worry me." Kelly said to Ashley.

"How is it worrying you?" Ashley asked.

"You know that when the hunters come after us and…" Kelly trailed off. Ashley placed her hand on Kelly's shoulder as they continued on walking.

* * *

"Hunters, get your guns ready, because the game is on!" The camp loudspeaker boomed, starting the game.

"Cool!" Martha shouted. "I'm so ready to do some hunting!"

"Yeah!" Edie agreed. "This is gonna be so cool!" The Killer Bass then headed into the woods to start their part of the challenge.

* * *

"Ready?" Stacy asked the others. **Kyle** nodded**, **but Lena looked a little upset about it.

"Don't worry." Stacy said to Lena. "You know that this is nothing but pretend, and we won't be harming the environment."

"Okay." Lena said and they headed into the woods to start their part of the challenge.

* * *

Kelly and Ashley were walking through the woods rather slowly, making sure that if any hunters were coming, they would know before they were there.

"This is still nerve wracking." Kelly said as they walked. Ashley nodded in agreement and they continued on walking through the woods.

* * *

Lizzy and Samantha were unusually quiet during their trek through the woods.

"This is kinda creepy." Lizzy said. "This feels like something from a horror movie, ya know?"

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Lizzy sat in the Confessional, looking a little worried.

"Back home, my friend Flo had me watch some hunting show with her dad. Now I know how the deer feels…" she said, shuddering.

* * *

"Yeah." Samantha replied. "But that doesn't help us with the challenge."

"Yeah, I know." Lizzy sighed and they stopped to take a short rest.

* * *

**Kyle** and Stacy were making their own way through the woods, hoping to find some of the Bass that were hiding in the woods.

"Do you think we'll be able to find anyone?" **Kyle **asked.

"Of course!" Stacy replied happily. "There's no Killer Bass member that can hide from us!" **Kyle **smiled and quickly pulled her into a kiss. Stacy giggled and they continued through the woods.

* * *

Kyle was walking through the woods alone. He seemed like he was incredibly bored and a little lonely, since Samantha wasn't around.

"Man, this is such a pain." Kyle said to himself. "But I can find Samantha while we're here. It's not as cool if I don't have someone awesome with me." He continued on into the woods, hoping to find Samantha.

* * *

Ashley and Kelly had stopped an leaned against a couple of trees to take a rest.

"I hope this game is almost over." Kelly said, slightly exhausted.

"I don't think so." Ashley replied. "This thing just started, and we're going to be here for a while." Kelly nodded and they continued walking through the woods, keeping an eye out for any hunters from the Killer Bass.

* * *

Stacy and **Kyle **were quietly walking through the woods, until they saw two pairs of antlers heading in another direction.

"Who was that?" Stacy asked **Kyle**.

"I don't know." **Kyle **replied. "Let's go find out." Stacy and **Kyle **hurried after the antlered pair, hoping they were deer they could actually hunt.

Martha and Edie were resting against a large tree, since they were tired of looking for anyone after them.

"We could go look for our friends." Martha suggested.

"We already tried looking for them." Edie pointed out. "We've been searching for them for hours, and we haven't seen anyone. But if you wanna keep on searching, you go ahead." Martha shrugged and left Edie behind.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Edie sat in the Confessional looking very bored.

"I'm already tired of looking for everyone else. I wish this stupid game was over."

* * *

Mohan was walking through the woods rather slowly. He had run through the woods searching for deer, but the only deer he had seen was Kelly and Ashley.

"Finally. I have some time to myself." Mohan said before pulling out his handheld videogame once more.

* * *

Samantha and Lizzy suddenly heard a rustling coming from the bushes behind them.

"Who's there?" Samantha asked, fear in her voice. Edie then came through the bushes, showing her face to Samantha and Lizzy.

"Hey." Edie greeted them.

"Edie!" Lizzy shouted. "You nearly gave me and Samantha a heart attack!" Edie smiled and went to join the others.

"Oh well." Edie said with a smile. "At least we're on the same team right?"

'That's true." Samantha replied. Since they didn't want to go anywhere, the girls stayed where they were.

* * *

Octavia was following what looked like Kelly and Ashley. She was sneaking behind them quietly, waiting for them to take a rest so she could have a little fun.

"I've got you now deer." Octavia said menacingly. Kelly and Ashley froze, hoping that they weren't about to be hunted.

* * *

Martha was skipping through the woods cheerfully after leaving Edie behind earlier. She heard a giggle and looked through the bushes to find Octavia there.

"Hey Octavia!" Martha whispered. Octavia smiled, waved, and pointed to Ashley and Kelly while holding back a giggle.

"Leave them to me." Martha told Octavia and she suddenly sprang up and started firing her paintball gun at Kelly and Ashley.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Martha sat in the Confessional, looking quite joyful.

"Being a hunter is so much fun! It was kinda odd that Octavia led me to Kelly and Ashley, but hey, what can I say?"

* * *

Marco was walking through the woods on his own. He hadn't found much of anything since he separated from the rest of the team.

Just then, Marco heard voices and he found Lizzy, Samantha, and Edie hanging out in a clearing, giving him a perfect shot at the girls.

"Surprise!" Marco shouted before firing his paintball gun at the girls.

"Hey!" Lizzy shouted as they were getting covered with paint. After the assault ended, the girls looked to see Marco smirking at them.

"Edie, give me your gun." Lizzy demanded before grabbing Edie's paintball gun and firing it at Marco. Marco once again took his paintball gun and started firing once more.

Stacy and **Kyle** had finally caught up with the deer they had seen earlier. They were surprised to see the battle going on between various Bass members. Stacy and **Kyle** shrugged and started firing their paintball guns.

"This is really fun!" **Kyle **shouted as they fired their paintball guns.

"Yeah!" Stacy agreed as the camp loudspeaker came on.

"Attention human wildlife and hunters. Your challenge is officially over! Time to show your hides and tally up the score!" The various Bass members who were in the battle looked at each other with worry, fearing that they had cost their team the challenge.

* * *

A short while later, the Gophers and the Bass were gathered near the medical tent where Chris was waiting for them.

"During the challenge, it looks like some of our campers decided to go against their teammates instead of the opposing team." Chris said, looking towards the Killer Bass.

"And you know what? That was awesome!" Chris said gleefully. "I mean, when Marco opened fire on Samantha, Lizzy, and Edie? Awesome job you guys! As for the challenge, since four of the Bass and two of the Gophers are covered in paint, and some of them aren't even deer, So, the Screaming Gophers win!" The Gophers cheered joyfully for the end of their losing streak.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Kelly sat in the Confessional looking cheerful.

"Finally! No campfire ceremony! It feels so good to not worry about getting voted off!"

* * *

At the campfire ceremony, most of the Bass were whispering quietly to one another until Chris came with the marshmallow tray.

"Killer Bass, at the end of the ceremony, one of you will be leaving Total Drama Island forever." The Killer Bass didn't respond, so Chris continued on.

"The first marshmallow goes to… Octavia."

"Yeah!" Octavia shouted as she claimed her marshmallow.

"Martha."

"Woo!" Martha shouted as she claimed her marshmallow.

"Kyle."

Kyle gave Samantha a quick wink and claimed his marshmallow.

"Lizzy."

Lizzy let out a sigh and claimed her marshmallow.

"Edie."

Edie smiled and claimed her marshmallow. Only Marco and Samantha were left.

"Samantha, Marco, this is the final marshmallow of the night. The final marshmallow goes to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Marco." Marco relaxed and claimed the final marshmallow. Samantha sadly hung her head as she slowly walked down the Dock of Shame.

"Samantha wait!" Kyle shouted, catching up with her.

"What?" Samantha asked.

"I just want you to know that I love you." Kyle said, looking into Samantha's eyes. Samantha smiled and gave Kyle a loving kiss. Once they broke apart, Samantha got on the Boat of Losers and left.

* * *

**Apologies to Jokegirl, but Samantha, Gwen's sister is now eliminated. Okay, I'm going on a family vacation to the Bahamas! So the next challenge will come right before I leave on Valentine's day or right after I get back! Have a happy Valentine's Day!**


	14. The Rejected Olympics

**Oh my god! This is going faster than I thought! But anyway, enjoy the chapter and celebrate St. Patrick's Day!**

**As you know, I don't own anything, so yeah.**

* * *

**Kyle** was standing on the Dock of Shame with the intro in his hands, smiling as he read the intro.

"Last time on TDI: The Siblings Arrive, the campers engaged in a game full of hunters and deer in the Paintball Deer Hunt. Some of the campers were able to make it through without running into any of the campers after them, but some were unfortunate to be hunted, not by the opposing team, but by their own teammates. At the campfire ceremony, it was Gwen's sister Samantha to walk down the Dock of Shame. But who will be unable to make the top spot in today's challenge? Find out on Total Drama Island!"

Cue theme song!

* * *

Chris was standing outside the two cabins with a megaphone in his hands. He pressed a button and extremely loud siren rang across the campground, shocking the campers awake.

A while later, the campers sleepily stood in front of the cabins to hear the day's challenge.

"Why did you wake us up so early?" Marco asked.

"Since Olympic athletes get up very early to get ready for the Olympics, you'll be our athletes in today's challenge, the Rejected Olympics!" The campers looked at each other in confusion as Chris led the campers to the first part of the challenge.

"The first event in the Rejected Olympics is the Balloon Firing event. In this event, one person will be standing here with a balloon tied to their head and the other person will be firing these seeds and rocks to pop the balloons. Whichever team can pop their balloon first, wins!" The campers looked at each other nervously.

**Kyle** and Mohan, you'll be representing the Screaming Gophers. Kyle and Lizzy, you'll be representing the Killer Bass."

A few minutes later **Kyle** and Kyle were standing with a balloon tied to their heads while Mohan and Lizzy were standing about twenty feet away with a straw in their hands.

"On your marks, get set, shoot!" Lizzy and Mohan started firing at the two Kyles.

"Hey!" Kyle shouted after a rock bounced off his face. Lizzy gave a small shrug and continued on shooting.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Kyle sat in the Confessional, rubbing his slightly sore face.

* * *

"Ow! Be careful Mohan!" **Kyle** shouted and Mohan continued on shooting.

The next five minutes continued on in the same manner. Mohan and Lizzy were shooting seeds and rocks at Kyle and **Kyle** until…

_Pop! _went Kyle's balloon. Chris looked to make sure that it had popped.

"Kyle and Lizzy win the event!" Chris shouted. The Killer Bass cheered happily with their victory as **Kyle**, Mohan, Kyle, and Lizzy placed their stuff on the ground and followed Chris to the next challenge.

* * *

A while later, Chris and the campers were standing on the Dock of Shame where four sets of dumbbells were sitting near the edge of the dock.

"This is the second event of the Rejected Olympics. The Upside Down Weight Lifting Event! In this event, two members from each team will be hanging upside down from the Dock of Shame with these heavy dumbbells. If you fall off the Dock of Shame, you're out. The last camper still hanging upside down wins! For the Gophers, it's Lena and Kelly and for the Bass it's Octavia and Martha."

A while later, Lena, Octavia, Kelly, and Martha were standing on the edge of the Dock of Shame, all of them hoping to win the challenge.

* * *

The four campers took the four sets of dumbbells and hung upside down from the Dock of Shame, hoping to be the one to make it to the end.

Five minutes had passed and all four campers were still hanging from the dock. Lena's face was starting to gain a slight pink tint. A few seconds later, Lena slipped from the dock and fell into the water.

"Well, Lena's out." Chris stated. "If Kelly falls, the Killer Bass will win the event." The Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass started cheering for their team mates who were still hanging from the Dock of Shame.

"Woah!" Martha shouted and fell into the water, leaving Kelly and Octavia left to compete in the challenge.

Fifteen minutes later, Kelly and Octavia were still hanging from the Dock of Shame with their team mates cheering them on.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Octavia sat in the Confessional, rubbing her sore arm.

"That event can take a lot out of your arms, they feel like Jell-O right now."

* * *

"No!" Octavia shouted and she fell into the water. Kelly gave a joyful shout and fell from the dock with a smile on her face.

"The Screaming Gophers win the event!" Chris announced. The Gophers cheered, knowing that they still had a chance to win the challenge.

* * *

A while later, the campers were once again standing in front of the cabins to hear about the final part of the challenge.

"Alright campers! The final event is called the Full Scale Tug-of-War! Both teams will be pulling at each end of this rope. Instead of having to pull the rope over a line, you will keep pulling until all of the team members have let go of the rope. The team with the last campers standing wins!" Chris explained. The campers shrugged and went to the opposite ends of the rope, ready to go.

"Go!" Chris shouted and the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass started pulling as hard as they could, knowing that invincibility was at steak.

Five minutes later, both teams still had all their team members pulling on the rope. Suddenly, Martha slipped and fell to the ground. Martha got up and walked away, knowing that she was out of the challenge.

About four minutes later, Lizzy fell to the ground and went to join Martha.

About twenty seconds later, Lend slipped and fell to the ground. She got up and walked away, being the first Gopher to fall out of the challenge.

"Pull!" Kyle shouted, having the Bass heave on the rope. The heave caused Stacy to fall to the ground. She got up and went to join Lena to see the end of the event.

A few seconds later, Marco stumbled and fell to the ground. Lizzy snickered quietly as Marco went to join the rest of the Bass who had fallen.

A minute later, Octavia reached her limit and let go of the rope. She got up and went to join the rest of the Killer Bass.

"Pull!" Edie shouted and she and Kyle pulled with all their might, bringing down Ashley, Kelly, and **Kyle** in the process. The only member of the Screaming Gophers pulling on the rope was Mohan.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Mohan sat in the Confession Cam looking tired.

"Pulling that rope is bad on my arms, it was a lot easier playing my games on the hardest level for 3 days straight than this."

* * *

Mohan gave a hard tug and sent Kyle to the ground. Now the only ones left pulling were Edie and Mohan.

The rest of the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass started cheering for Edie and Mohan, hoping to give them the inspiration they needed to win.

"You got it Mohan!" Ashley shouted. Edie and Mohan pulled as hard as they could, trying to get the other to fall to the ground. Suddenly, Edie gave the rope a hard tug and Mohan stumbled to the ground.

"Edie wins!" Chris announced. The Killer Bass went into a tiny uproar, celebrating their victory.

"What can I say? Screaming Gophers, sucks to be you right now. I'll see your loser buts at the campfire tonight." Chris told them before leaving them behind.

* * *

At the campfire ceremony, the Screaming Gophers were mostly quieting whispering to each other as Chris walked over with the marshmallow tray in his hands.

"Screaming Gophers, there are six of you sitting here, but only five marshmallows on my plate. When I call your name, come up and claim a marshmallow. The person who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk down the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and go home. And once you leave, you can't come back."

"EVER!" The Gophers were slightly surprised, probably because they haven't heard that little speech in a while. Chris smiled and continued on.

"The first marshmallow goes to … Ashley."

Ashley pumped her fist and went to grab her marshmallow.

"**Kyle**."

**Kyle **gave Stacy a quick wink and claimed his marshmallow.

"Lena."

Lena smiled, gave Chris a hug, and clamed her marshmallow.

"Kelly."

Kelly smiled and went to claim her marshmallow. Only Stacy and Mohan were left.

"Stacy and Mohan, this is the final marshmallow of the night. One of you is about to kiss your chance at winning goodbye. The last marshmallow goes to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Stacy."

Stacy let out a cheerful sigh and claimed the final marshmallow. Mohan shook his head and left Total Drama Island.

* * *

**Apologies to logicaltiger, but Mohan, Katie's brother, is now eliminated.**

**I'm not going to bother you guys with questions this time, but I will tell you that we are officially halfway through the story! This is so exciting! But that only means that hopefully, it will get better. If you have any ideas or suggestions you want to give me, please let me know.**


	15. The Wawanakwa Marathon

**Oh well. I'm so tired from doing the ACT. I swear that my school is trying to keep me from updating this thing. Oh well.**

**As you guys know, I don't own anyone who hosts the show, cooks for other people, or competing for fame and fortune.**

* * *

Octavia was standing on the Dock of Shame with the intro in her hands. She smiled and started reading the intro.

"Last time on TDI: The Siblings Arrive, our campers got up and got themselves going in the Rejected Olympics challenge. After three events in balloon popping bursting, upside down weight lifting and tug-of-war, the Killer Bass walked away with the gold medal. At the campfire ceremony, the Gophers gave Mohan, Katie's brother the boot from the island. But who will be falling behind in today's challenge? Find out on Total Drama Island!"

**Cue theme song!**

* * *

Lizzy and Edie were standing on the Killer Bass porch, trying to figure out ways to get Marco eliminated.

"What do you think we should do to get rid of Marco?" Lizzy asked.

"I don't know." Edie replied, trying to come up with an idea. "Hey! I just remembered something!"

"What?" Lizzy asked, eager to hear.

"You've gotten past Sadie on this thing!" Edie said, giving her a playful shove. Lizzy quickly checked by counting her fingers.

"Oh my god, you're right!" Lizzy said, the girls giving each other a smile and a high five before heading into the Main Lodge.

* * *

A short while later, the campers were walking into the Main Lodge, where Chris and Chef Hatchet were waiting for them as they walked into the Main Lodge and took a seat.

"Congratulations to the eleven of you to make it to the halfway point of Total Drama Island! That means that one of you will win the one million dollar prize in the end."

"Nice!" Ashley shouted, pumping her fist.

"But as of now, the Screaming Gophers and the Killer bass are no more and it is every camper for themselves." The Main Lodge fell silent with Chris's announcement. The campers remained silent as Chris continued on.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

**Kyle **was sitting in the Confessional, looking confident.

"Finally! The halfway mark! That means that I'm one step closer to winning this thing!"

* * *

"And speaking of which, all of you need to meet me at the Dock of Shame in one hour to hear about your next challenge!" With that, Chris and Chef left the campers in the Main Lodge.

* * *

An hour later, the campers were standing on the Dock of Shame to hear about their latest challenge.

"Campers! Since your teams are officially dissolved, it's time for your first solo challenge called the Wawanakwa Marathon! For this challenge, you will have to make your way to the Thousand Foot Cliff and climb up to the top. Once there, you will take one of the scooters sitting at the top of the cliff and ride it to the bottom of the cliff. Afterwards, you will run to the Main Lodge. The last camper to make it to the Main Lodge will be eliminated."

"What?" **Kyle** asked. The other campers were looking at each other in shock, hoping that Chris was lying.

"Campers ready… go!" The campers ran off to the Thousand Foot Cliff, hoping to make sure that their not the last on to get to the Main Lodge.

* * *

Lena was going through the woods as fast as she could. Kyle, Kelly, and Lizzy were ahead of her and Octavia and Edie were behind her. But Lena kept her focus on making it to the Thousand Foot Cliff so she wouldn't put herself at risk for elimination.

* * *

Kyle was running through the woods at a good pace. He was in the lead and was hoping to keep it that way. He heard another camper's panting coming closer, so Kyle started running a little faster so he could maintain his lead.

* * *

Kelly was starting to fall behind in the group as **Kyle** and Edie ran past her. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath before continuing her way to the Thousand Foot Cliff. It may have looked like that Kelly may be the camper going home, but the marathon was just beginning.

* * *

Lizzy had just made it to the Thousand Foot Cliff and started climbing up the cliff. She was off to a slow start, but she was soon climbing the cliff at a decent pace. All Lizzy was focusing on was making it to the top of the so she could get the Wawanakwa Marathon over with.

* * *

Octavia was steadily making her way up the cliff. She was about halfway up the cliff when suddenly, Octavia slipped and fell into the water below. A moment later, Octavia broke the surface of the water and once again started climbing up the cliff. She climbed as fast as she could, hoping to catch up to the others.

* * *

Edie was almost to the top of the cliff with some of the other campers. After using a little effort to get on top of the cliff, Edie took a moment to catch her breath before getting on the scooter and working on the next part of the marathon.

* * *

Stacy was just starting her way down the cliff with her scooter. As she urged the scooter to go faster, she went past Martha.

"See you later Martha!" She said as she sped past Martha and a few of the other campers.

* * *

"See you later Martha!" Stacy called to her as she passed her. Martha's eyes shot daggers at Stacy. She then started doing all she could so she could catch back up to Stacy and keep herself from getting eliminated.

* * *

**Confession Cam: Which finally decided to show up here**

**Kyle **sat in the Confessional looking pretty calm.

"It's good to see Stacy make her way past everyone else. She looks pretty cute when she does…"

* * *

**Kyle** was towards the back of the pack as he was making his way to the bottom of the cliff with his scooter. **Kyle** let out a smile as he watched Stacy make her way past the other campers. He shook his head, breaking away from his thoughts and back to the challenge.

* * *

Ashley quickly turned off her scooter and left it behind as she started heading to the Main Lodge so she could finish the challenge.

"I… can't… lose… this… challenge… now." Ashley said to herself between her panting, constantly reminding herself that now wasn't the time to give up on the challenge.

* * *

Lizzy was making her way through the woods as she ran to the Main Lodge as fast as she could with Edie running next to her. She looked at Edie and Edie looked at her with a smile on her face.

"We got this right?" Lizzy asked Edie.

"Of course we do!" Edie replied before…

* * *

Stacy was making her way to the lodge at an okay pace. A few tree branches were getting in her way, slowing her down as she ran.

"Whoa!" one of the other campers shouted. Stacy was tempted to look back and see who it was, but she kept on running.

* * *

As Ashley made her way through the woods, she picked up the smell of Chef Hatchet's so-called sloppy joes, knowing that she was getting close to the Main Lodge and to the end of the challenge. It also meant the rest of the campers had caught the smell and now were running to the Main Lodge as fast as they could.

* * *

Kyle had made his way to the front of the pack as they made their way through the final stretch of the Wawanakwa Marathon. A few minutes later, Kyle had finally caught sight of the Main Lodge and made a mad dash for it.

"Congratulations Kyle!" Chris said to Kyle. Kyle saw that he was the first one to make it to the Main Lodge. A moment later, Stacy and Ashley came into the Main Lodge, panting from the run. Kyle smirked, knowing that he would win the challenge.

* * *

**Confession Cam**

Kelly sat in the Confessional looking very worn out.

"I think I probably will never run anywhere again."

* * *

Kelly finally made her way to the Main Lodge, tired and out of breath. She then heard Martha and Octavia coming to the Main Lodge. Kelly cracked a smile, glad that she wasn't the last one to make it to the Main Lodge.

* * *

"Whoa!" Edie shouted and she fell to the ground. Lizzy hurried over to give Edie a hand. As she got back up, she felt a sharp pain in her ankle and fell to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Lizzy asked.

"I think it's my ankle." Edie told her as she got back up and they slowly made their way to the Main Lodge.

A while later, Lizzy and Edie finally made it to the Main Lodge. They saw that the other campers were there and a feeling of dread washed over the girls.

"Lizzy and Edie, you two are the last ones to make it to the Main Lodge. But, Edie was the absolute last one to make it, so it's Dock of Shame time for you." Chris told the girls.

"That's not fair!" Lizzy protested. "Edie sprained her ankle on the way here!"

"Them's the rules." Chris told the. Edie hung her head and became silent.

* * *

That evening, the other campers gathered around the Dock of Shame to say their goodbyes to Edie.

Edie started making her way down the Dock of Shame with Lizzy helping her with her still sprained ankle. Once they reached the Boat of Losers Lizzy and Edie stopped.

"Man, I lost my bet with Duncan." Edie said sadly.

"Don't worry." Lizzy said. "I'll do it for you. Just tell him that you may be out, but the bet's still on." Edie smiled and the girls gave each other a hug before Edie boarded the Boat of Losers and left Total Drama Island.

* * *

**Apologies to Dawnflower of Shadowclan, but Edie, Duncan's sister is eliminated. **

**Okay, as I know, it is time for you guys to vote on your next challenge so please vote on my poll. **

**Also, I am in need of challenge ideas, so ideas would be really helpful.**

**Until then, see ya and Happy St. Patrick's Day!**


	16. Still Not So Happy Campers

**Oh boy! School is almost over! Hopefully during the summer I will be able to update a lot faster during then, but for now, on with the story!**

**Yo! I don't own Total Drama Island!**

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241523415241524**

Stacy stood on the Dock of Shame with the intro in her hands. She let out a sweet smile as she started reading.

"Last time on TDI: The Siblings Arrive, our two teams, the Screaming Gophers and the Killer Bass were disbanded and now our campers are left to fend for themselves. Not the long afterward, the campers had to endure their first solo challenge, the Wawanakwa Marathon! With running to the Thousand Foot Cliff, climbing up to the top, riding a scooter back down, and sprinting to the Main Lodge, the last one to make it to the finish line would be the one to walk the Dock of Shame. Unfortunately, it was Duncan's sister Edie who was the last one to make it. But for our remaining campers, what classic challenge will our campers have to face today? Find out on Total Drama Island!"

**Cue theme song!**

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Octavia and Martha were making their way to the Main Lodge to grab a bite with the rest of the campers, making conversation as the walked.

"What do you think Chef will be giving us today?" Martha asked with a slightly worried look, even though she was smiling.

"I don't know." Octavia replied with a smile. "But it'll probably be pretty tasty!" Octavia beamed as the made their way up the wooden steps and took a seat in the lodge. Chris was already in the lodge, waiting for the campers to take their seat at the two sets of tables.

"Campers! Even though we have already dissolved your two teams, the produced told me that they miss seeing you in teams, so for today's challenge, you will be put into temporary teams for today!" Chris announced.

"Cool!" Lizzy shouted.

"Your next task begins in one hour!" Chris said, and he left the Main Lodge.

"What do you think we'll be doing this time?" Ashley asked.

"We'll just have to find out when the time comes." Kelly replied.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Ashley sat in the Confessional with her chin in her palm, pouting.

"I had to ask that."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

An hour later, the campers were standing on the top of the Thousand Foot Cliff in their swimsuits. Many of the campers looked quite nervous about the challenge they would have to do.

"Okay!" Chris announced. "First thing's first, we have to put you into your groups. Our first group will be Octavia, Ashley, Lizzy, Marco, and Kyle."

"Ugh." Marco said is disgust.

"The feeling is mutual." Lizzy replied. Chris shrugged and continued on.

"Our second group is Stacy, Martha, **Kyle**, Lena and Kelly." The rest of the campers got together to form their group.

"Okay! Your challenge today is threefold! Your first task is to jump off this one thousand foot high cliff into the lake." Chris announced.

"Piece of cake." Ashley said with confidence.

"If you look down, you will see two target areas. The wider area is the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic, man eating sharks. Inside that area is a safe zone, which we're pretty sure it's shark free." Chris explained.

"Excuse me?" Octavia quipped. Chris ignored her and continued explaining.

"For each member of your group that jumps and survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. In those crates are supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge, building a hot tub! The group who builds the best hot tub will win a wicked awesome hot tub party tonight! The losers will be sending someone home. Group two, you're up first." Chris said to the campers.

"Oh wow." Lena said, looking down to the water. "So who wants to go first?" The rest of the group just stood there, looking at each other.

"So who's up?" Stacy asked the others.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Stacy sat in the Confessional, looking a little nervous.

"I only asked who wanted to go first so no one would pressure me to go first, I was planning on being the second one to jump."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"Ladies' first." **Kyle **said, giving Stacy a wink. Stacy smiled, but she still looked nervous.

"Fine! I'll go!" Martha said. "It's no big deal anyway. It's just a crazy cliff dive into shark infested water." Wit that, Martha jumped into the water. After she dived, her head popped up, and Martha got onto the boat.

"She did it!" Lena said excitingly. "I'm next!" Lena took a few steps back before jumping off the cliff. She nearly hit one of the buoys floating in the water, but she made it.

"Woo hoo!" **Kyle** shouted as he fell off the cliff.

"Look out below!" Stacy shouted as she plummeted into the water. Kelly jumped after her, silently falling into the water.

"It seems that Group 2 has no chickens, so Group 1, you're up." Marco took a look down into the water below.

"No way." Marco said, stepping away from the cliff's edge.

"Scared of heights?" Chris asked Marco.

"No." Marco replied sternly. "I don't want to get a wedgie-flop like DJ did." Marco cringed at the thought.

"Don't worry." Kyle said to Marco. "The rest of us can jump and then you can go." The rest of the group agreed, except for Lizzy, who rolled her eyes.

"Yee haw!" Lizzy shouted as she suddenly jumped off the cliff and landed into the water.

"Yes! It's my turn!" Ashley shouted and he jumped off the cliff and into the water.

Kelly slowly backed away from the cliff as Kyle jumped off the cliff and into the water.

"Um Chris? I don't think I can do it." Kelly said to Chris. Marco nodded in agreement.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Lizzy sat in the Confessional, looking concerned.

"Okay. Something's wrong. I mean, Marco being afraid to jump off the cliff and Kyle acting all nice? I bet you that those two are up to something."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

"It's okay guys." Chris said sympathetically. "Unfortunately, that makes you guys chickens! So, you'll have to wear these chicken hats for the rest of the day."

"Oh man!" Marco said.

"For real?" Ashley asked. Chris nodded and Marco and Ashley headed down the cliff.

"The winner is Group 1!" Chris announced through to the two groups waiting below.

"Woo hoo!" Octavia shouted happily.

"Yes!" Stacy shouted, pumping her fist. The groups then took their crates and started taking their supplies back to the campground.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Lizzy was pushing her crate at a decent pace. As she pushed, she pushed, she pulled out her music player and listened to her music to pass the time.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Kyle** was having a little trouble with his crate. It seemed that even though he has played soccer for a number of years, it didn't seem to be helping him at all.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Octavia was steadily pushing her crate across the sand as quick as she possibly could.

"Ow!" Octavia suddenly shouted, examining her palm. "I think I got a splinter." She stopped and took the splinter out of her hand.

"Come on!" **Kyle** shouted. "We're gonna fall behind!"

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

**Kyle **sat in the Confessional looking slightly worn out.

"If I knew how much work it was pushing that crate from the cliff to the campground, I probably wouldn't have done it.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Kelly was pushing her crate across the sand at a decent pace. She noticed that she was ahead of the majority of the campers, which cheered her up.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Octavia was pushing her crate, when she suddenly stopped and stood up.

"Um, I gotta go." Octavia said and then she headed into the woods.

"Take all the time you need." Kelly said to Octavia as she headed into the woods.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Lena was pushing her crate across the sand. As she pushed, she noticed that some of the campers ahead of her probably had the lighter supplies in their crates and the campers behind her probably had the heavier supplies that were needed for the next part of the challenge.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Kyle **was pushing his crate across the sand when a bug flew in front of his face. **Kyle** got annoyed with the bug, so he swatted it.

"I think the bug stung my eye." **Kyle** said, feeling a slight stinging in his eye.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Ashley was pushing her crate across the sand as fast as she could. She stopped and looked to see how much farther it was to the campground.

"Look! There's the campground!" Ashley shouted, pointing to the campground.

"Well, that was easy." Octavia said with a smile.

"I'm pleasantly surprised." Marco said, placing his fists on his waist and smiling.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Marco sat in the Confessional looking pleased with himself.

"I thought bring that stupid crate to the camp was gonna be pretty hard, but with seeing how easy that was, it's no wonder we were surprised."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Martha was still having trouble with pushing her crate towards the campground as Chris came from behind with a four wheeler.

"You guys are behind, I mean really behind. What's the hold up?" Chris asked.

"Well, were the ones stuck with the heavier crates." **Kyle** said to Chris, sporting a slightly swollen eye.

"Oh my boxers, that's bad!" Chris exclaimed, seeing **Kyle's **swollen eye. **Kyle** quickly covered his eye and went back to pushing his crate.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

By now, everyone in Group 1 had arrived at the campground and started unloading their supplies to start building the hot tub.

"Finally!" Lena said. Lena, Kelly, and Stacy had made it to the campground. Those in Group 1 were looking over at those in Group 2.

"Where's **Kyle** and Martha?" Kyle asked.

"Their on their way." Stacy replied and the rest of the group started unloading their supplies.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Not too long afterwards, both groups were busy building their hot tubs.

Lizzy and Marco were working on opposite sides of the hot tub, hammering the nails into the wood.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Kelly and **Kyle** each had a hand on the only hammer the group had. The two pulled, each one wanting to be the one with the hammer in their hand. Unfortunately, Kelly and **Kyle** fell and the hammer slipped out of Kelly's hand and hit Martha's leg.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Martha sat in the Confessional, her hands on her now bruised leg.

"If building a hot tub is going to be this painful, I never want to see another hot tub for as long as I live."

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Octavia, Kyle, and Marco were taking the buckets they had and filling their hot tub with lake water so the heater could start warming up the water.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Kyle was checking the hot tub for any leaks in the hot tub. Suddenly, a leak sprang and lukewarm water sprayed all over Kyle's face. Kyle took a piece of duct tape and covered up the leak.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

Marco was taking a look at the heater of the hot tub. He noticed that the heater was blowing out a small trail of smoke. Marco lightly hit the heater so it would stop blowing smoke. The heater stopped blowing smoke, but suddenly, the heater stopped working. Marco started to take a closer look, hoping to figure it out before the challenge was over.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

About an hour later, the challenge was over and Chris was inspecting the two hot tubs the groups made. Chris looked at the hot tub Group 2 had made. After looking at their hot tub, Chris took a step back.

"This is an awesome hot tub!" Chris announced. The members of Group 2 cheered as Chris went to take a look at Group 1's hot tub. As he looked, both hot tubs suddenly broke and now neither group had a hot tub for the challenge. After a moment, Chris took a step back.

"Well, since neither group has a hot tub, that means I'll see all of you at the campfire tonight!" Chris said before leaving the campers.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Confession Cam**

Chris sat in the Confessional with a grin on his face.

"That was great! I didn't expect for both hot tubs to just fall apart like that! That was awesome!"

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

A while later, Lizzy, Ashley, Martha, Octavia and Kelly were hanging out on the Dock of Shame, figuring out what they should do.

"Hey girls, you know as well as I do that there's six of us here and only three boys right?" Octavia asked the girls.

"Yeah. What are you trying to tell us Octavia?" Martha asked her.

"Look, after tonight, there will be only nine people left. If we girls ban together, we can get rid of everybody else and we'll be the only ones left on the island!" Octavia explained. The rest of the girls seemed to agree with Octavia's statement.

"Well then, who should we vote off tonight?" Lizzy asked.

"I think we should vote off **Kyle **tonight." Ashley suggested.

"Hang on." Lena interrupted. "If we're making a girl's alliance, shouldn't we get Stacy involved?"

"I didn't ask Stacy because she would defend **Kyle**. Let's wait until the next challenge to get her involved." Octavia explained. The girls agreed and then headed to the Confessional to place their vote.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

At the campfire that night, the ten campers sat on the blocks of wood as Chris walked out with the marshmallow tray in his hand.

"Campers, at any other summer camp, marshmallows mean a tasty treat at the end of the day. Here, marshmallows represent life. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately walk down the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers and go home, and leave. And once you leave, you can't come back."

"Ever!"

"Can we get on with it?" Stacy asked impatiently.

"Fine. Whatever." Chris replied. "Stacy, Ashley."

Stacy and Ashley were quickly tossed their marshmallows.

"Lizzy, Octavia."

Lizzy and Octavia were quickly tossed their treats.

"Kyle, Marco."

Kyle and Marco were tossed their marshmallows.

"Kelly and Martha."

Kelly and Martha were tossed their marshmallows. Only **Kyle **and Lena were without a marshmallow.

"Lena and **Kyle**, this is the final marshmallow of the night."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Lena." Lena smiled and claimed the final marshmallow. **Kyle** hung his head in defeat.

"Dock of Shame's that way bro." With that, **Kyle **got on the Boat of Losers and waved goodbye to Stacy as he left Total Drama Island.

**524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241524152415241**

**Apologies to silentsongofthenight, but Kyle, Cody's brother is now eliminated.**

**Ok, the next chapter will be very different from the rest of the chapters I've written so far. What will I be doing? Well, you'll have to wait and see!**


	17. The Lying Game

**Finally! Summer is here! Hopefully that will mean that my updates will be faster! But during the summer, I'm gonna start posting some of my other stories as I work on this one! But enough chat, onward we go.**

**As you know, I don't own this and blah, blah, blah…..**

****

**Oh and this chapter will be placed in Kelly's POV, so there will be no intro or Confessional this time…**

I was finishing getting ready in the girl's cabin, putting on my favorite hat when Chris walked inside. It was a little weird having him come to me.

"Kelly, today you will have a challenge that is just for you." Chris whispered. "Today, you are not allowed to tell anyone the truth, only lies. If you slip up, you will be automatically eliminated." With that, Chris left the cabin. Well, this was going to be different, especially since that the challenge was only for me, but lying was easy, so the day shouldn't be hard.

I headed out to the Dock of Shame to meet up with the rest of the girls, Ashley had asked me last night so all of us girls can decide on who should be the next to go between Kyle and Marco. After making my way there and finding a spot to sit, the rest of the girls started to talk.

"Who should we get rid of in the next challenge?" Martha asked the others, quickly getting to the reason we came to the dock in the first place.

"I think we should get rid of Kyle." Lizzy suggested. I began to wonder why Lizzy suggested Kyle and not Marco, I knew that she couldn't stand him and I knew that she wasted him out of here as soon as possible.

"Why Kyle?" Ashley asked. "I thought you couldn't stand Marco."

"No, I want to get rid of Kyle more." Lizzy replies, sounding slightly hesitant. It still didn't make sense that Lizzy wanted to get rid of Kyle and not Marco.

"Hey, why didn't you guys get me involved if you started this thing during the last challenge?" Stacy questioned us.

"Because… we couldn't find you when we got together last night." Octavia replied. I knew that we didn't get Stacy involved because she would defend **Kyle** if she could. Octavia probably only told Stacy that so she wouldn't feel bad or something.

"Hey guys, I'm going to get something from the cabin. I'll be right back." I told the others before leaving the Dock of Shame and heading back to the cabin. As I walked, I began to wonder what was going on between the girls. It felt like some of their answers were hesitated and not as relaxed as when I usually talked to any of them, but it was probably just something I didn't notice.

I saw Kyle and Marco talking to each other nearby the boy's cabin, I gave them a small wave before making it to the girl's cabin porch. I began to let my mind wander about all the people I missed back home, especially Geoff. I knew that he had wished me the best when I came to Total Drama Island, but I guess being away from him for so long has made me miss him a bit.

"Hey Kelly." Someone suddenly greeted me. I looked to see that it was Ashley coming up the cabin steps. "You've been gone for a while, so I came to see what you were doing. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Thanks for asking Ashley I replied." Even though Ashley was my closest friend here, it felt a little weird to lie to her, but I had to so I can keep myself in the game.

"What are you thinking about?" Ashley asked me.

"Oh, not much really." I replied quickly.

"I bet that you don't miss anyone back home." Ashley said.

"Of course not!" I quickly replied. "I miss Geoff a lot, but I know he's cheering for me." Suddenly, the camp loud speaker came on.

"Attention, campers! Someone has broken character so today's challenge is over! Meet me in five minutes at the campfire pit!" Ashley then left me behind and started heading to the campfire. As I walked, I began to wonder who had lost it today, since everyone else had something different to do.

****

After all of us had taken a seat at the campfire pit, Chris came out without his marshmallow tray in his hand. I remembered that we weren't going to get marshmallow today, so this should be over quickly.

"Campers, today all of you received a challenge you had to complete. Most of you were able to make it through the day, but there is one of you who will head down the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave. And once you leave you can't come back." I sat there, wondering who it was to be sent home.

"Kelly." Chris said. I looked at him, wondering what I had to do now.

"You were the first to break character, so it's Dock of Shame time for you." I hung my head for a moment before making my way down the dock. I couldn't believe that I was the first one to make a mistake, but even though I was now eliminated from Total Drama Island, I knew that Geoff was proud of me, even if I didn't get as far as he did.

****

**Apologies to Thunder-Handicapi-Goddess, but Kelly, Geoff's sister is now eliminated. I know that this chapter was short, but I had to deal with a lot of projects and finals for the end of the year. But don't worry, the chapters will be like they usually were. **


	18. Food Fight

**Finally! Summer's here! I'm sorry about the wait, I've been a little busy with the local musical, volleyball, and my family reunion. But enjoy!**

**Be my fans and remember that I don't own Total Drama Island!**

****

Kyle stood on the Dock of Shame with the intro in his hands. Kyle gave the camera a glare as he read the intro.

"Last time on TDI: The Siblings Arrive, our campers went through the most deceiving challenge yet, the lying game. After a day of nothing but lies, it was Kelly, Geoff's sister who told the truth and left the island. But what kinds of simple acts will our campers go through today? Find out on Total Drama Island!"

**Cue theme song!**

****

Stacy was just coming out of the cabin, seeing Martha and Kyle hanging out on the porch. Martha was hanging upside down and Kyle was making an attempt to make her fall to the ground.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Stacy asked.

"Oh, I', just about to show Martha that I have mad skills and I could hang upside down longer than her." Kyle answered quickly.

"I'd like to see that." Stacy said.

"Me too!" Martha added. But before Kyle could prove the girls wrong, the camp loudspeaker came on.

"Attention campers! Meet me at the Main Lodge in fifteen minutes to hear about your latest challenge!" Chris's voice announced.

"Well, when we're done with today's challenge, we'll see if you can beat me." Martha said as they headed to the Main Lodge.

****

After everyone was settled in the Main Lodge, Chris walked into the Main Lodge with a smile on his face.

"As you campers know, there are only a few challenges left between now and the final two. But for today's challenge, you'll be having a food fight!"

****

**Confession Cam**

Martha sat in the Confessional, grinning form ear to ear and covered with random stains of various food.

"A food fight? Oh I wish Izzy was here to do this! We would have so much fun!"

****

"Now that's a challenge I can follow!" Martha shouted cheerfully.

"Here's how it works. When the challenge starts, all you have to do is to be the only camper that doesn't have food on them at the end of the food fight." The camper's excitement grew as the seconds past. Chris began to leave the campers in the Main Lodge but just before he left, he added.

"Oh and the challenge starts when I say go. GO!" Chris left in a hurry. The campers stared each other down for a moment before it turned into a frenzy.

****

Stacy quickly hid under the table for protection when she found a bowl full of what looked like gray mashed potatoes. She grabbed the bowl and started throwing handfuls of the stuff at the other campers.

"Ah!" Ashley shouted as the gray matter hit her neck and shoulder. Stacy smirked and continued throwing the food at everybody else.

****

Martha ducked, avoiding a messy handful of sloppy joe that was headed for her. She picked up the food and chucked it at Octavia, hoping that she would get hit.

****

"Hey!" Lena shouted as she quickly dodged a food like projectile. She stopped paying attention to the near miss she had and continued to throw food at the other campers.

****

Marco dodged some food that was headed towards him. He got down and noticed some food hiding under the table. It was a glob of what looked like paste. Marco shrugged and threw the glob in Lizzy's direction.

****

**Confession Cam**

Marco sat in the Confessional with a smirk on his face and bits of food on him.

"The entire time I was aiming to get Lizzy covered in food. The sooner she gets voted off, the better it will be."

****

"Lizzy! Look out!" Ashley shouted in Lizzy's direction. Lizzy looked and dodged the paste like food. She grabbed the glob and threw it at Marco, hoping it would hit him.

****

Lena was standing her ground in the corner of the Main Lodge. She had already done a pretty decent job with keeping her self from getting any of the flying food that was coming from all corners of the Main Lodge.

****

Chris walked into the Main Lodge seeing just about everything had some kind of food on just about every surface and almost every camper.

"Well, from the way you guys look, the challenge is over." Chris said to the campers.

"Then who won?" Stacy asked. Chris stood there and looked at the campers for a moment.

"Lena wins!" Chris announced. Lena cheered happily and gave Chris a hug.

"As for the rest of you, pick your favorite loser and I'll see ya at the campfire ceremony tonight!" With that, Chris left the Main Lodge.

****

At the campfire ceremony, Chris stood in front of the campers with the marshmallow tray in his hand.

"Once again, congrats to Lena for winning invincibility in today's challenge. But for the rest of you, tonight might be your last night on Total Drama Island."

"Stacy, Martha, Octavia, you guys are safe."

The girls walked up and claimed their marshmallows.

"Lizzy, Ashley."

Lizzy and Ashley hurried and claimed their marshmallows. Only Kyle and Marco were on the chopping block.

"Kyle and Marco, this is the final marshmallow of the night."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Kyle." Kyle got up and claimed the final marshmallow. Lizzy gave Marco a smirk.

****

**Confession Cam**

Lizzy sat in the Confessional, grinning from ear to ear.

"Finally! Now that Marco's out of here, I can finally relax and see this game to the end.

****

Marco glared at Lizzy before making is way down the Dock of Shame and leaving Total Drama Island.

****

**Apologies to Bladecutter25, but Marco, DJ's brother has been eliminated.**

**Ok it's time once again for you guys to vote for your favorite challenge for the next challenge! See ya later!**


	19. Not Quite Famous

**I enjoy the summer but it is time for the next chapter to begin.**

**I don't own any of the campers, the host, or the guy who cooks stuff.**

****

Ashley stood on the Dock of Shame with the intro in her hands. She let out a sigh and began to read.

"Last time on TDI: The Siblings Arrive, our campers went through the messiest challenge ever, a food fight. After the campers went through by getting just about every food imaginable, it was Lena who was able to make it through the battle without getting a scratch on herself. But at the campfire ceremony, it was Marco who was the one kicked off the island. But who's natural talent will be their winning ticket and who's demise? Find out on Total Drama Island!"

**Cue theme song!**

****

The campers were making their way towards the Main Lodge to get their so-called breakfast when Chris came over, smiling to the camera as he walked.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island! Over the past few weeks, you've watched fifteen siblings leave Total Drama Island via the Dock of Shame and the Boat of Losers. Sucks to be you guys, Jordan, Max, Sakura, Benny, Curtis, Shayla, Molly, Marion, Drasilla, Samantha, Mohan, Edie, **Kyle**, Kelly, and Marco. Now the final seven campers are so close to reaching the end, they can taste it!" Chris said.

"Does this mean that we don't have a challenge today?" Martha asked.

"No!" Chris replied. The campers groaned before Chris continued on. "If you want to make sure you know what today's challenge is, then follow me to the amphitheatre!"

A short while later, the campers had taken their seats in the wooden bleachers as Chris stood on the stage.

"Today's challenge is a summer camp favorite, a talent contest!" Chris announced. Some of the campers seemed to be excited and some groaned once more. "You guys will have eight hours to work on your talent for the show tonight! You will be judged by our very own Grand Master Chef! Whoever's talent racks up the most points will win invincibility! Good luck!" The campers then left so they could work on what they needed to do for the show that night.

****

Stacy was lounging on the Dock of Shame with a music player in her hand. She sat down on the wood and started to sing quietly so none of the other campers would hear her before the show.

****

Lizzy was sitting down, leaning against a tree with a sketch pad sitting in her lap. She quickly started sketching how her friends would look in various styles. She flipped towards the beginning of her sketch book and took a look at the sketches she had done at the beginning of the competition, wondering what she could do for the talent show.

****

Octavia was in the girl's cabin with her music playing. She sat down on her bunk and started trying to come up with ideas for her performance she was going to do at the talent show.

****

Lena was pacing behind the Main Lodge, focusing on her talent of talking herself out of sticky situations. As she talked, she hoped her talent wouldn't result in getting her kicked off the island that night.

****

Kyle was backstage at the amphitheatre, breaking a few pieces of wood every so often. He was brimming with confidence that his talent would out do all of the other camper still on the island.

****

That night, the seven campers were sitting on the wooden bleachers once again. Chris was standing center stage, smiling at the camera once again.

"Welcome to the second Camp Wawanakwa talent contest, where our seven campers will showcase their mad skills and try not to humiliate themselves. First up is Stacy!" Chris announced. The campers began to cheer as Stacy made her way to the stage. She gave them a smile and started to sing.

**(A/N: This is "Emergency" by Paramore)**

_I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency_

_If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong_

'_Cause I won't stop holding on_

_So are you listening?_

_So are you watching me?_

_If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong_

'_Cause I won't stop holding on_

_This is an emergency_

_So are you listening?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault_

_No one cares to talk about it_

_To talk about it_

'_Cause I've seen love die way too many times_

_When it deserves to be alive_

_I've seen you cry way too many times_

_When you deserve to be alive_

_So you give up every chance you get_

_Just to feel new again_

_I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency_

_And you do your best to show me love_

_But you don't know what love is_

_So are you listening?_

_So are you watching me?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault_

_When no one cares to talk about it_

_To talk about it_

'_Cause I've seen love die way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_I've seen you cry way too many times_

_When you deserve to be alive_

_These scars will not fade away_

_No one cares to talk about it_

_Cause I've seen love die way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_I've seen you cry way too many times_

_When you deserve to be alive_

The rest of the campers cheered as Stacy left the stage and took her seat.

"That was pretty good Stacy, 'cause you scored seven points on the Chef-O-Meter." Chris said. Stacy smiled and Chris continued. "Our next act is Octavia!"

Octavia came up onto the stage. The song "Fireflies" by Owl City began to play and Octavia started to dance. Once the song was over, Octavia returned to her seat.

"Feminine but decent. Let's see what Grand Master Chef thinks!" Chris said. The Chef-O-Meter showed only five points for Octavia.

"Apparently it's not much. Anyway, our next performer is Lizzy!"

Lizzy came onto the stage and sat down on a stool. Lena also came onto the stage, but she stood at the corner of the stage. Music began to play in the background and Lena started to go through various poser while Lizzy quickly sketched in her sketch book. Once the song ended, Lizzy showed the various sketches of Lena she had made in the sketch book. After the campers finished clapping, Lizzy and Lena returned to their sears.

"Nice job Lizzy! Let's take a look at the Chef-O-Meter for your score!" The Chef-O-Mater showed only four points for Lizzy's act. Chris shrugged and continued on.

"And now it's time for Martha to show her talent!"

The campers started to cheer as Martha started to cartwheel across the stage and around the wooden bleachers. Once Martha had made her way back to the stage, she stopped and smiled to the other campers before returning to her seat.

"Not bad Martha, not bad. What do you think Grand Master Chef?" The Chef-O-Meter appeared and showed only one point for Martha's cartwheeling.

"For now Stacy holds the lead with her singing, but can Kyle's talent take the top spot?" With that, Kyle made his way to the stage.

There were 40 wood boards set up on the stage. Kyle then started going from board to board, breaking them as he went. After a solid minute, all 40 boards were broken and Kyle returned to his seat.

"Very nice Kyle. Chef?" What do you think?" The Chef-O-Meter let out nine points for Kyle. Kyle let out a smirk.

"Now trying to make her mark on the talent show, it's Ashley!"

Ashley came out on her skateboard and started showing off quite a few impressive tricks. After a few minutes, Ashley finished and took a bow before returning to her seat.

"All right Ashley!" The Chef-O-Meter appeared and showed eight points for Ashley.

"Lena, you would be going last, but since you won the last challenge, you don't have to perform and you are safe from elimination. But after the rest of your performances, Kyle wins the talent show and invincibility!" Chris announced.

"And as for the rest of you, pick your favorite loser, and I'll see you at the campfire tonight."

****

At the campfire, all but Stacy and Martha were without a marshmallow.

"Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment, music art, boards being broken! There is only one marshmallow left on this plate. Stacy, you reminded us that singing is a great talent. And Martha, you know how to show how cartwheels should be done. Girls, I don't wanna do this, but tonight, the last marshmallow goes to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Stacy." Stacy walked up and claimed the last marshmallow.

"Dock of Shame is that way, bra." Martha got up and headed down the Dock of Shame and left Total Drama Island.

****

**Apologies to eeniemeeny, but Martha, Izzy's sister has left the island.**

**Ok, I'm really excited about the finale coming up! But I won't say who makes it in, you'll just have to wait and see!**


	20. Reader's Choice

**Okay, I'm sotty I haven't been around for a while. I just started my senior year and I'm working on my knee injury from volleyball. So this will be a little different. Okay, so this time you guys are going to vote who you are going to vote off. Go on my profile page and pick who you guys want to see leave tvia the Dock of Shame. Voting will go on until the 25th, the next chapter will show the results. Have fun!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to all who voted for this chapter, although it wasn't what I expected to do, but I'm going along with it!**

**Remember, I don't own anybody who's here.**

****

The six campers were at the campfire pit, where Chris was standing with a smile on his face and a tray of marshmallows in his hand.

"Campers, as you know, there was no challenge today." Chris said to the campers.

"That's obvious." Kyle replied sarcastically.

"Well, instead of having a challenge decide your fates, the fans who watch your every move will decide who will stay and who will take the humiliating walk down the Dock of Shame. But like always, once I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The two who do not receive a marshmallow must go down the Dock of Shame, get on the Boat of Losers, and leave. And once you leave, you can't come back."

"EVER!" The six campers looked at each other nervously as Chris continued on, knowing that the ones to go home won't be obvious.

"Ashley." Ashley let out a sigh of relief and took the first marshmallow.

"Octavia." Octavia ran up to the plate and claimed the second marshmallow.

"Woo hoo!" Octavia shouted happily.

"And for the rest of you.." Chris said before pausing, trying to add suspense for the four remaining campers.

"Go!" Chris shouted.

"What?" Lena asked.

"The rest of you, get on that boat and get out of here!" Chris replied.

"But I thought that only two of us were gonna leave!" Lizzy protested.

"But when we counted up the polls, there was a tie between the four of you, meaning the fans must hate ya." Chris smirked at them.

The four eliminated campers got up and started to leave, except for Lena, who gave Chris a constricting hug before following the others to the Boat of Losers.

"And then we had only two siblings left. But which of these two remaining sisters will walk away with the grand prize? Find out on the finale of TDI: The Siblings Arrive!" Chris said to the camera.

****

**Sorry about the really long wait, I just had surgery back on Monday and I had homework I had to catch up on! Also, apologies to 1000GreenSun, NarutoUzimaki1999, LizzyKarateChop and logical tiger, for you guys getting voted off.**

**See you guys in the finale!**


	22. The Final Two! Ashley vs Octavia

**Finally! The final chapter is here! I hope ya'll enjoy!**

**For the last time, I only own Shayla and nobody else.**

****

Standing on the Dock of Shame was Chris McClean with a smile on his face, wearing a paper party hat on his head.

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris said excitingly. "After eight weeks of drama, challenges and alliances, we've made it to the final two. It's between Ashley, the skateboarding sister of Bridgette and Octavia, the hockey loving sister of Owen. But which of the two sisters will win the million dollars? Find out on TDI: The Siblings Arrive!"

**(Cue theme song!)**

****

Chris, Ashley and Octavia were standing in front of the wooden bleachers in front of the amphitheatre. Chris was standing in between the two girls.

"Ashley and Octavia, you two have made it through everything we've thrown at you and now you've made it to the final two. But there's only one thing missing before we can call this an actual finale." Chris said to the girls.

"What's missing?" Octavia asked, raising her shoulders.

"Your eliminated friends and your siblings!" Chris announced excitingly. Just then, the twenty eliminated contestants came over and took their seats in the two sets of bleachers, showing which of the two girls they were going to cheer for. After the eliminated contestants took their seats, nobody else came.

"Hey. Where's Gwen and everybody else?" Samantha asked. Before anyone could answer Samantha's question, their siblings emerged from behind the bleachers, surprising those who had already taken their seats.

"Owen!" Octavia shouted in excitement as she gave Owen a hug.

"Hi Octavia." Owen replied, looking glad to see his younger sister.

"Ashley. It's so good to see you." Bridgette greeted Ashley.

"It's been a long time since I've seen ya Bridge." Ashley replied, smiling at Bridgette. The other siblings were showing various responses as to seeing each other once again. After a few minutes, Chris gave them a loud whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Ashley, Octavia, you're going to go through our Hero's Challenge!" Chris announced. "In classic video game plots, the hero must venture off to rescue the maiden and defeat the evil so they earn the title as a hero. But before you go off on your 'quest', you need to pick one of the pairs of siblings to go with you and your sibling."

Ashley and Octavia thought for a few minutes before they decided who was going to go with them.

"I pick Drasilla and Courtney." Ashley said. Drasilla and Courtney headed over to join Ashley and Bridgette.

"And I choose Izzy and Martha." Octavia said, allowing them to join Octavia and Owen.

Chris nodded at the two groups before he spoke once again.

"For your final challenge, you must be like those classic heroes and find the treasure. Hidden somewhere on the island is a tower. Inside that tower is your hostage that has your treasure. The first one to find the tower, rescue their hostage and bring back their treasure will be declared the winner of Total Drama Island: The Siblings Arrive!" Chris explained, which had those sitting on the wooden bleachers cheer for Ashley and Octavia.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Chris shouted and the two groups of heroes ran off, both of them hoping to be the one crowned the winner of Total Drama Island.

****

Ashley, Bridgette, Drasilla and Courtney were making their way through the woods, looking for the tower that was hidden for them.

"Where would Chris hide a tower in the woods?" Ashley asked the other three girls as they searched.

"It'll probably be somewhere obvious. All of us know how Chris is, he'll do this as quick and as cheap as he can make it." Drasilla replied. The girls continued to search in silence for a few more minutes until Courtney spoke.

"Hey look!" Courtney shouted. Ashley, Bridgette and Drasilla headed over to where Courtney was to fond a small sign, showing an arrow pointing to their left and envelope was attached to it. Ashley opened up the envelope and began to read the paper that was inside it.

"You're on your way to finishing the first part of your quest, but watch out, for a formidable opponent awaits you. But you better hurry, before another competing heroine reaches the tower first." Ashley read. "We better hurry! We don't want Octavia to win!"

With that, the girls rushed off in the direction the arrow pointed, hoping to reach the tower first.

****

"… But you better hurry, before another competing heroine reaches the tower first." Octavia finished heading the letter that was in the envelope.

"We need to go! Ashley might have reached the tower by now!" Martha shouted rather loudly. The group rushed off as fast as they could.

A short while later, Octavia, Owen, Izzy and Martha saw something ahead of them that stood out against all of the trees. The followed it and found themselves in front of a pure white castle tower stood in front of them.

"Well, I think we found it." Izzy said, staring at the height of the tower, before anyone else could say anything, a cri came out.

"Help!" a girl's voice called out. "Someone help!"

"Who was that?" Bridgette asked. Octavia's group turned to see Ashley and her group run into the clearing where the tower was. Ashley and Octavia stared at each other for a moment before they made a dash towards the tower. But when they were about twenty feet from the entrance to the tower when a group of athletic looking guys, all of them with nets and lassos in their hands.

"Watch out, Ashley!" Bridgette shouted, going after her to give her a hand.

Ashley turned her head and noticed that one of the guys was going after her, preparing to toss his net at her. Ashley dodged the net just in time before she would get tangled in it. Octavia, on the other hand, was dealing with the same obstacle. One of the guys threw his lasso at Octavia, which got around her shoulders. The one with the lasso tightened it quickly, sending Octavia to the ground and giving Ashley a lead on Octavia.

Ashley hurried hp the spiral staircase that was inside the crudely made tower to find two car crash dummies dressed in princess gowns. Duct taped to the dummies's hands were two briefcases, more than likely holding the prize money inside.

"Help! Someone help!" Ashley jumped back in surprise to see a tape player duct taped to the wall. Ashley rolled her eyes before she picked up the dummy that was wearing the blue dress. She started to make her way down the stairs slowly as she carried the heavy dressed up dummy.

****

"Let me go!" Octavia shouted at the guy who caught her with his lasso. He was beginning to tie her up when Owen, Martha and Izzy ran over and knocked the guy down, letting Octavia get back up and go up the tower.

Ashley finally got herself and the dummy out of the tower as Bridgette, Drasilla and Courtney came over to give her a hand.

"This thing is heavy." Courtney commented as the girls took the dummy and started bringing it back to the campground.

Octavia reached the room where she found her car crash dummy and she began to bring it out of the tower so she could have some help carrying it back and hopefully catching up to Ashley.

****

Back at the amphitheatre, the previously eliminated contestants and their siblings were waiting to see if Ashley or Octavia would make it back first. A few of them were standing up on the highest area of the wooden bleachers so they would bet a better view. It had been quiet for the past while until…

"Look! Here they come!" Jordan shouted, pointing in the direction where Ashley appeared, with Octavia right behind her. The majority of the others on the wooden bleachers started to yell and cheer for the two girls as they got closer and closer to the finish line.

The girls were neck and neck with each other as they were such a short distance away from the finish line. Suddenly, both groups tripped them selves just over the finish line. Everyone cheered loudly, happy that the girls made it to the, although none of them could tell who had actually won.

"And that marks the end of Total Drama Island: The Siblings Arrive!" Chris announced loudly, but Ashley and Octavia looked at him with strange looks.

"But who won?" Octavia asked Chris.

"Yeah!" Ashley added.

"You'll find out at the campfire ceremony tonight." Chris replied before he left the group.

****

As the sun was beginning to set, Mohan was sitting on the Dock of Shame by himself, just playing his handheld game when another person sat down nearby him.

"Hey Mohan." Sadie said, greeting him.

"Hi Sadie." Mohan replied, looking a little nervous. "What are you doing out here by yourself. It was a little odd for Mohan to see Sadie without Katie by her side or vice versa.

"I just wanted to have a little time for myself before all of us have to go back home." Sadie replied. Both of them were quiet for a few moments, trying to keep the situation from becoming awkward.

"Hey Sadie, can I ask you something?" Mohan asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure." Sadie replied.

"Um, Sadie, will you go out with me?" Mohan asked her nervously. Sadie looked at him with a look of surprise, but quickly became calm. After a few minutes, Sadie placed her hand on Mohan's and looked him in his eyes.

"Yes Mohan. I will." Sadie answered him. Mohan's eyes lit up as he gave Sadie a loving embrace.

"Come on." Mohan said, holding Sadie's hand. "Let's go see who won." With that, the new couple left the Dock of Shame and headed to the campfire pit.

****

That night, everyone was gathered around the campfire. The majority were sitting near their siblings, while a few of the others were sitting close to their great companions. Chris was standing there without the signature marshmallow tray, but he was smiling at the forty-four teenagers.

"Welcome to the last bonfire ceremony of Total Drama Island: The Siblings Arrive! After eight weeks of our veteran's siblings going through the tests and trials of Total Drama Island. One has made it to the top and that one is…" Chris paused, letting the group wait in anticipation as to who would win.

"Ashley!" Chris shouted. The group cheered as Ashley walked up to where Chris was standing. "Ashley, at this time, I would like to give you the final marshmallow." Chris placed the marshmallow in Ashley's hand.

"I can't believe it." Ashley said is shock. "I won!" Bridgette came up and gave Ashley a sisterly hug to celebrate their victory.

****

**Congrats to XoXokiss3s27 for submitting the winner, Ashley. And congrats also to bookgirl221 for submitting the runner up, Octavia, Owen's sister. Thanks for supporting me through the entire story.**


End file.
